UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE SOLO TU Y YO
by Renesmelily
Summary: Por un arrebato Terry adelanta su boda con Susana un reecuentro le abre los ojos al saber la verdad, 1 ultima oportunidad para estar juntos ¿acaso sera este el momento de amarse? NUEVA CUENTA... GRACIAS POR TODO!
1. Chapter 1

**Unidos por Siempre... Solo Tu y Yo**

**Estación de trenes Union Station, Chicago...**

El alta voz de la estación anuncia que ya es hora de abordar los vagones, yo como cada semana, hago un viaje de diecinueve horas a la ciudad de Nueva York desde hace tres meses.

Me instalo en mi asiento, el guardia me saluda ya que me conoce desde hace tiempo y cada que voy a comprar mi boleto para hacer mi "transcurrido viaje de beneficencia" como se lo hago saber a mi protector y familia, me vende el mismo numero de asiento, así como el numero de vagón.

Llego a mi lugar asignado, y en unos quince minutos el tren comienza su andar... al ver que el ferrocarril abandona la ciudad para adentrarse en un bello paisaje donde los campos verdes me saludan nuevamente, mi mente hace un retroceso de unos años atrás, cuando corrí por estos prados en una loca carrera por alcanzarlo, para solo verlo aunque sea por un instante. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi pecoso rostro al recordar esos pequeños momentos, donde lo volvía a ver después de su "abandono" en Londres.

Deslizo la ventanilla para sentir la brisa primaveral que me regala el hermoso paisaje, siento como mis cabellos se mecen al contacto con el aire que se cuela por la abertura, también como los cálidos rayos del sol acarician mi piel imaginando que es él, el que lo hace como cada noche de viernes que nos encontramos en la misma ciudad donde años atrás nos separamos... Quien diría, Nueva York... la ciudad que por un tiempo odie por ser el escenario de nuestra ruptura, y que ahora muchos días después se convertiría en el lugar donde el y yo nos encontramos cada viernes para amarnos desde hace ya tres meses...

Habían pasado ya mas de cuatro años de la separación de Terry y Candy aquella noche de estreno de Romeo y Julieta, el joven ingles contrajo nupcias con Susana Marlowe a los tres meses de haber anunciado su compromiso, la ceremonia se llevo acabo en el Hotel Plaza, ya que en ese entonces se convirtió en una novedad para celebrar el evento social, el acontecimiento se adelanto por iniciativa del actor ya que estaba programado para dentro de un año después del anuncio del compromiso, los motivos nunca se supieron, pero corrieron rumores tanto de su ahora esposa: Susana, como de su señora madre la también actriz Eleonor Backer de que cierta noticia que llego un día a manos del joven actor, de un diario proveniente de la ciudad de Chicago donde se anunciaba el compromiso del enlace matrimonial de la hija heredera del magnate William A. Andley, la señorita Candice White Andley con el joven Neal Leegan.

**CASA DE LA ACTRIZ ELEONOR BACKER. Cuatro años y tres meses atrás...**

**- ¡Hijo... espera, tranquilízate... no te hace bien ponerte así!** – Le hablaba de manera preocupante y asustada Eleonor a su hijo Terry, después de arrojar a la chimenea el diario donde veía anunciada la boda de Candy.

**¡Es que madre... no puedo aceptarlo, no.. ella no puede ni debe casarse con ese maldito infeliz!** – Gritaba el joven mientras se llevaba sus manos a su castaña cabellera.

**Terry... hijo... escúchame... –** Le hablaba la actriz mientras tomaba a su hijo de ambos brazos para abrazarlo ya que el joven se encontraba mal por la recién enterada noticia. - **Sabías que tarde o temprano esto sucedería... ella también tiene que hacer su vida, mi amor... como tu lo vas a hacer con Susana.**

El castaño se zafo del agarre de su madre, dirigiéndose hacia la repisa donde tenían una especie de cantina, se sirvió un whisky y de un solo sorbo lo bebió, se limpio con la manga de su saco el poco liquido que salía de su boca y volvió a servirse otro, haciendo lo mismo que el anterior. Su señora madre lo miraba angustiada y cuando estaba dispuesta a retirarle la botella, este se la arrebato de un solo movimiento y comenzó a beberla directamente del vértice.

**¡Por favor hijo... prometiste que ya no ibas a beber, que ya habías superado tu rompimiento con Candy!**

El joven al escuchar lo que Eleonor le decía, la miro con furia, le da un ultimo trago a la botella para arrojarla al fuego de la chimenea, quebrándose en mil pedazos haciendo que las llamas crecieran al contacto con el alcohol.

**¡Podré soportar de que ella se casé con cualquier otro hombre!... ¡Pero con ese desgraciado, que solo la ha hecho sufrir, que se ha encargado tanto él como su familia en humillarla, en lastimarla!... ¡no!... ¡no!...** – Se llevaba sus manos a su rostro, frotándoselo de manera desesperada. **- ¡Me niego a aceptar que se van a casar... Si todavía recuerdo cuando la defendí de ese** **bastardo!**

**Pero... debes de comprender, si ella así lo eligió, a lo mejor... ese chico ha cambiado y ahora la quiere y la respeta.**

**¡Me niego a aceptarlo!** – Volvía nuevamente a levantar la voz el ingles.

Un silencio se sintió en aquella habitación donde madre e hijo discutían, Terry siguió bebiendo hasta que ya después de su sexto vaso de whisky, habló:** - Esta bien... si esa es su decisión, no se hable mas del asunto, pero que quede bien claro... esta será la ultima vez que delante de mí se nombre a Candy, no quiero saber nada de ella, ni** **de su** **familia, mucho menos de su matrimonio. Para mí Candice White Andley es parte de mi pasado, y yo ya no volteo hacia atrás.** – El joven habló tajante y sin titubeos, con un tono de rencor hacia la enfermera.

La actriz lo miraba sorprendida de la forma en que su hijo se expresaba de la joven heredera, y vio como el castaño sacaba de sus bolsillos el pañuelo que le había obsequiado a la rubia en Escocia, aventándolo al fuego de la chimenea, Terry se dirigió hacia su recamara para después salir de ella con unas cartas en sus manos y la armónica, las cartas que estaban amarradas con un listón verde fueron arrojadas al fuego que inmediatamente se empezaron a quemar quedando prácticamente en cenizas, así como también el instrumento de música, Terry lo puso en el suelo para darle un fuerte pisotón para que se aplanara haciendo que se partiera en dos y así poder arrojarlas al fuego, que cuando alcanzo el calor suficiente comenzó a derretirse.

El joven se encontraba agachado delante del fuego mientras removía con unas pinzas las cosas que había arrojado cerciorándose de que todo se quemara, apretaba con ira el sujetador, y maldiciendo el día en que había conocido a Candy.

Su madre lo miraba con dolor, se dio cuenta de que el joven lloraba, tuvo la sensación de correr y abrazarlo, pero se detuvo al conocer el carácter fuerte de su hijo y la reacción que tendría, de pronto el ingles se puso de pie, se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su saco, se volvió a servir mas whisky, hasta casi llenar el vaso y hablo:

**¡Ah partir de este momento, Candice White Andley ha muerto para mi... que no se vuelva a nombrar en mi presencia!**

**¡Terry, por favor... no hables así, te hace daño!** – Hablaba Eleonor sorprendida por las palabras de su hijo.

**Que no se diga mas... ¿esta claro... Eleonor?**

La madre del actor solo asentía con su cabeza ante la reciente "orden" de Terruce, pidiendo perdón desde dentro de su ser a la chica que le devolvió a su hijo aquel verano en Escocia.

**¡Perdónalo Candy, es tanto su dolor de saber que harás tu vida con otro hombre, es tanto su amor por ti, que lo reprime de esa manera!... Dios mío, ¿porque mi hijo no puede ser feliz? **

El joven se tranquilizo un poco y hablando de manera firme se dirigió a su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos: **- Madre, quiero que te reúnas con la madre de Susana para los preparativos de la boda.**

**Pero Terry... si falta todavía tiempo para la fecha.**

**¡No!... he decidido que adelantaremos la boda, quiero casarme en menos de tres meses.. Así que ponte en contacto con la Señora Marlowe y preparen todo.**

El castaño no espero la respuesta de Eleonor, tomo su abrigo y las llaves de su automóvil y salió de la residencia, sin hacerle caso a su compañera de teatro la también actriz Karen Klaise que iba llegando en ese instante.

**¡Hola Terry! Vine a traerte el guión de la obra, ya que saliste del teatro sin decir nada.**

La joven pelirroja se sorprendió de que su compañero no le hiciera caso, ni siquiera la volteara a ver, la actriz solo se quedo manoteando al aire mientras observaba al ingles que se retiraba a toda velocidad en su auto.

**¡Karen, que gusto verte! **– La saludaba Eleonor desde la entrada de la casa.

La chica le respondió el saludo, acercándose con la actriz, quien la invitaba a pasar.

**¡Muy bien Señora Eleonor!... pero por su cara y la manera en como salió Terry, veo que llegue en mal momento.**

**De ninguna manera Karen, tu siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa... Aunque tienes razón.** – Decía con un dejo de tristeza. **– En estos momentos no me encuentro bien.**

**No me diga que tuvo problemas con Terruce... ¡Ese cabeza hueca de Grandchester, si desde que se comprometió con Susana se ha vuelto insoportable!** – Decía la chica de modo de enfado al ver como la mujer mayor comenzaba a llorar por la reciente discusión con su hijo.

**Lo hubiera visto hace rato en el teatro, estábamos en plena junta con Hataway, hasta que vio esto. **– Karen sacaba de su bolso el diario donde se mostraba una fotografía de Candy y Neal abrazados mientras que el encabezado se anunciaba su compromiso y la boda que se celebraría en dos meses.

**Salió sin detenerse y sin escuchar lo que Robert le decía, pensamos que había olvidado algo en el camerino, pero cuando lo fui a buscar no estaba, y bueno al ver esto, supuse que vendría para acá.**

Eleonor comenzó a explicarle a Karen lo que recién había pasado, de la reacción y condición que puso el ingles al enterarse del compromiso de la ojiverde, Karen miraba sorprendida de cada detalle que decía Eleonor, pero mas se sorprendió de que Terry había adelantado su boda con la ex actriz Susana Marlowe.

Ese día fue de los mas largos tanto para el ingles como para su señora madre, el joven llegó a casa de la actriz a altas horas de la madrugada siendo ayudado por unos hombres ya que el actor se encontraba en un estado de total embriaguez.

Después de que lo dejaron en la puerta de la residencia de Eleonor, Terry fue llevado a su habitación por el chofer de la actriz, cuando fue recostado en su cama la rubia comenzó a retirarle los zapatos, lamentando el estado de su hijo y alcanzó a escuchar que el joven balbuceaba unas palabras: **- Candy... pequeña pecosa, siempre te amaré, aunque estés con otro, siempre serás mía...**

**LAKEWOOD, HOGAR DE PONY, TRES MESES DESPUÉS...**

La primavera llegaba, los prados verdes que rodeaban aquella colina que era vigilada por el enorme árbol al que los miembros del hogar le llamaba "padre", los botones de las rosas comenzaban a brotar, se mecían con la brisa matutina. El sonido de una pequeña campana que sonaba la joven y maestra del hogar de Pony, Patricia O´Brien anunciaba el inicio de las clases, además de la joven de anteojos que había decidido radicar de manera permanente en Chicago se encontraba Annie Britter, quien ya tenía un noviazgo sólido con el joven Archibald Corwell, sin todavía un compromiso formal, ya que habían decidido esperar a que el joven Corwell terminara sus estudios en la Universidad de Harvard en la Ciudad de Boston Massachussets, también se encontraba aquella chica que era mas apegada al hogar en donde paso su infancia, la joven Candice White Andley, que se hacía cargo de un pequeño dispensario que había acondicionado su padre adoptivo al lado del hogar para servir a los niños y personas que vivían cerca del lugar.

Habiendo terminado las clases, los niños se encontraban jugando alrededor del Hogar, mientras que Patty y Annie, acompañadas de la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony se encontraban en el comedor comentando acerca de una nota que había salido en el diario del reciente enlace matrimonial del actor de Broadway, Terruce G. Grandchester y Susana Marlowe.

**¿Ustedes creen que sea buena idea que Candy se entere del matrimonio de Terry?** – Preguntaba Annie a las demás mujeres.

La señorita Pony daba un sorbo a la humeante taza de café y con semblante de preocupación contesto: **- De todas formas tendrá que enterarse, pero que no sea hoy... Últimamente he visto a Candy contenta con el dispensario que el Señor Albert puso, no quisiéramos que tan pronto se vaya esa sonrisa que nos ha costado ver en ella desde que termino su relación con el joven Terry.**

**La señorita Pony tiene razón.** – Hablaba la hermana María**. – Algún día tendrá que enterarse, pero... que no sea hoy, por eso les pido que no le digan nada.**

El par de chicas estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que habían dicho las mujeres mayores, Patty continuaba leyendo la nota del matrimonio mientras que el resto comentaba de cómo iban los niños en las clases, sin darse cuenta que hizo su aparición Candy.

**¡Uff! Hasta que pude terminar de acomodar las cosas en el dispensario.** – Decía la rubia mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas del comedor.

**¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan concentrada leyendo Patty? **– Candy de manera rápida le quito de las manos el diario a la joven de anteojos, que al darse cuenta de lo que decía, miro a las presentes y con una media sonrisa les dijo: **- Vaya... Se les ve bien... se ven contentos, sobre todo Susana... ¿verdad Hermana María?**

La joven se llevó su mano a su pecho, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la religiosa, Candy se mordía su labio inferior tratando de impedir el llanto, de pronto se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta, ya que necesitaba salir de ahí.

**¡Ah!... Se me olvido traer unos medicamentos para el padre de Tom, voy por ellos antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar... se los llevare personalmente.**

Annie al ver la reacción que tuvo su hermana, quiso alcanzarla, pero fue detenida por la señorita Pony.

**Déjala Annie, en estos momentos no podemos hacer nada... es mejor que este sola, tiene que asimilar la noticia.**

La morena obedeció a la mujer mayor, mientras observaba con tristeza a la rubia que se alejaba de la casa, la joven pensó para si misma: **- Candy... ¿por qué no has podido ser feliz?**

Candy corrió y corrió, sin mirar hacia atrás, lloraba igual o mas que las otras veces que había llorado por el... Hasta que sus piernas no pudieron seguir lo que su subconsciente le ordenaba, de rodillas cayó y sin darse cuenta llego al cementerio donde se encontraban los restos de Anthony, el guardia del lugar al ver de quien se trataba, la dejo pasar sin necesidad de preguntarle su nombre ya que sabía que era un miembro de la familia.

La ojiverde llego hasta donde descansaban los restos de aquel chico rubio, y ahí, de pie continuo con su llanto, hasta quedar a la altura de la cruz de mármol que fungía como guardia en aquella lapida adornada por flores en su mayoría eran rosas que eran cultivadas en el jardín de la mansión Andley.

**¡Tarde o temprano tenia que pasar... al fin y al cabo esa fue la decisión!... pero... ¿por qué me duele tanto, porque siento un enorme vacío aquí dentro? **– La rubia llevo su mano a la altura de su pecho del lado izquierdo justo donde quedaba su corazón.

**¡No se como podré soportar estar sin el... Si su imagen se quedo clavada, como un tatuaje dentro de mi alma! **– La joven se abrazo a la lapida, haciendo su llanto mas fuerte de lo común, sin importarle que un par de visitantes la observaran.

**¡Anthony, tu que estas allá arriba al lado del creador, pídele que se apiade de mi... que me arranque este dolor de no poder estar con el... **

Nueva York... cuatro años después.

Terry y Susana llegaban a su residencia después de haber asistido a otro de los estrenos de la compañía Straford. La nueva puesta en escena era otra obra del escritor William Shakespeare, se trataba de Hamlet, posterior a la función como ya era costumbre el director y actor Robert Hataway invitaba a su elenco a una recepción en su casa, celebrando el inicio de la nueva temporada teatral.

Después de haber celebrado su matrimonio, Terry acostumbraba a llevar a su esposa a cada estreno y esta vez no fue la excepción, además también se daba la bienvenida nuevamente a las tablas de Broadway a la actriz Karen Klaise ya que se había ausentado por espacio de un año al contraer nupcias con un inversionista en bienes raíces y cuando supo que estaba embarazada se le diagnostico como de alto riesgo, así que por decisión de ella y de su esposo, opto por retirarse por un año de los escenarios, se mudo a Florida y cuando supo que ya estaba lista para volver, regreso de manera triunfante con el papel estelar de la obra.

Mientras Susana esperaba dentro del coche, su esposo sacaba de la cajuela la silla de ruedas de la rubia, una vez armada el joven ayudo a su esposa a sentarse en ella, ambos entraban a la residencia que solo era iluminada por un par de lámparas que había en la sala.

**Cada vez se me hace mas grande esta casa. **

El ingles escucho las palabras de la ojiazul, mientras colgaba en uno de los percheros su abrigo, observo como su esposa tenía un semblante nostálgico y comprendió su tristeza de que todas los intentos por tener un hijo habían resultado en vano.

**¡Perdóname Terry por no poder darte un hijo... perdóname por no hacerte feliz!**

Susana comenzó a llorar llevándose sus manos a su rostro, el joven al escuchar los lamentos de la chica se agacho para estar a su altura, la abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle su larga y rubia cabellera esperando a que se tranquilizara.

La joven se calmo un poco, al sentir que los brazos fuertes de su esposo la rodeaban de una forma apacible y como el apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro susurrándole palabras de consuelo a su oído.

**Sussy... querida, no quiero que estés triste, ya habíamos hablado respecto al tema. **– El joven separo su cabeza del cuello de la ojiazul para observarla directo a sus ojos.

**Pero... te vi cuando cargabas al bebe de Karen, pude ver la ilusión que sentías al tenerlo en brazos... Si es mi culpa del que no pueda darte hijos.** – La ex actriz nuevamente comenzó a llorar, Terry la volvía a abrazar, la joven hizo lo mismo y ahora era ella la que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y entre sollozos habló: **- ¿Por qué Dios no me dio la oportunidad de ser madre, porque me dio esta esterilidad?**

**Susana tranquilízate por favor, no te hace bien ponerte así, no me gusta verte llorar. **– El ingles seguía abrazando a su esposa tratando de tranquilizarla, quedándose de esa manera por un tiempo hasta que sintió que ya se había calmado, se separo de su agarre, le tomo su rostro y le habló:

**He estado pensando... que... podríamos adoptar un niño, o una niña. **– La rubia al escuchar esto, manifestó una enorme alegría de saber que adoptarían a un niño y así poder ser una completa familia.

**¿Estas seguro Terry, en verdad quieres que adoptemos a un niño?**

**¡Absolutamente... quiero que seas feliz, se que añoras con un hijo... pues bueno, mañana me reuniré con mi abogado y en** **cuanto antes iniciaremos los tramites de adopción!**

La joven abrazo de manera efusiva a su esposo, derramando lagrimas de alegría al saber que juntos criaran y amaran a un pequeñito.

Terry corresponde a la muestra de cariño de su esposa, sin poder evitar en pensar en cierta rubia de cabellos rizados y rostro pecoso:

**Querida Candy... A estas alturas ya has de ser madre... debiste haberte visto hermosa mientras esperabas, debes de ser la madre mas maravillosa del mundo... solo lamento, no ser yo el que este a tu lado compartiendo esa alegría.**

**LAKEWOOD, MANSIÓN DE LOS ANDLEY...**

Tres amigas platicaban amenamente acerca de que el novio de una de ellas en un par de semanas regresara después de cuatro años de estar estudiando su carrera de abogado en una de las mejores universidades del país, siendo la chica morena y ojos azules la mas entusiasmada.

**¡Vamos Candy!... Tengo que comprarme algo lindo ahora que Archie regresa de la universidad, además Albert te encargo de organizar la recepción de bienvenida**. – Decía en forma de suplica Annie a su mejor amiga.

**Annie si ya esta todo listo para la fiesta, me he encargado de todo, además tanto tu como Patty me ayudaron mucho, ya que no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ustedes. **

La chica de anteojos daba un vistazo a un catalogo donde se anunciaban las mejores y mas exclusivas tiendas de ropa del país, siendo la ciudad de Nueva York la mas productiva de la moda.

**Las casas de moda de mayor renombre son Channel, Tiffanys... ¡Chicas, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea!** – La chica chasqueo sus dedos de manera sorprendida. - **¿Por qué no vamos de compras este fin de semana a Nueva York?**

Annie brinco de emoción al escuchar la idea de la joven maestra, mientras que otra chica rubia solo agacho su cabeza en señal de nostalgia, haciéndose notar por sus dos amigas.

**Lo siento Candy... Se lo triste que te pone escuchar Nueva York. **– Decía la joven morena, mientras tomaba la mano de su compañera. **– No te preocupes, iremos a la ciudad de Chicago, no solamente allá habrá esas tiendas... Digo Nueva York no lo es todo, no denigremos nuestra ciudad.**

La ojiverde miro a sus dos amigas y de forma decidida les dijo:

**No, Annie... pude ver como te alegraba la idea de Patty, estas muy contenta por el regreso de Archie y no quiero echarte a perder esta alegría, además, tú fuiste la que mas se esmero en organizar la recepción, ahora que la tía Abuela ya no esta, Albert me ha dejado a cargo de todo.** – La rubia se puso de pie alejándose un poco de sus amigas, y después de un breve silencio continuó diciendo: **- Iremos este fin de semana a Nueva York, creo que la mejor manera de sacarlo de mi mente y corazón es enterrarlo de una vez por todas, y que mejor que sea allá. – **La joven volteo para donde estaban Annie y Patty, de una forma sonriente, siendo la joven maestra la que se acerco a ella tomándole del hombro.

**¿Y si llegaras a encontrártelo a él y a Susana?**

La joven heredera exhalo aire para después soltarlo, encogiéndose de hombros: - **Pues simplemente los saludaría... Como se ve en lo diarios, son muy felices... eso siempre a sido lo que quise de ellos, creo que ya es tiempo de continuar mi vida, no puedo pasármela llorando y lamentado un amor que no se logró... o quizás... que nunca tuve...**

Ambas chicas abrazan a la joven rubia, mostrándoles su cariño y apoyo respecto a lo que acababa de decir, la joven las recibe de igual manera, y las tres con lagrimas en los ojos, permanecen así por un momento, hasta que la pecosa fue la primera en tomar la palabra: **- Bueno chicas... ¿Cuándo partimos?**

**Nueva York... Casa de Eleonor Backer**

El actor Terruce Grandchester se reunió al día siguiente con el abogado de su madre, para plantearle la idea de comenzar un tramite de adopción, el abogado de nombre Roger Nelson de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente a los cuatro días de su encuentro ya le tenia razón acerca de lo que el joven ingles le había solicitado, así que Terry pidió al legista reunirse en casa de su madre, ya que no quería hacerlo delante de su esposa, si resultara el caso de que se les negara la adopción.

**Buenas Tardes, querida Eleonor** – Saludaba el Sr. Roger Nelson a la dama dándole un respetuoso beso en el dorso, para después dirigirse con un apretón de manos al hijo de esta.

**Toma asiento querido Roger... ¿te ofrezco algo de beber? **

**Un brandy esta bien... **– Respondió el mayor.

La rubia se dirigió a la repisa para servir personalmente la bebida que le habían solicitado, mientras que Terry permanecía de pie fumando un cigarrillo y bebiendo un vaso con whisky.

La mujer le entrego la copa a su amigo abogado, y después de dar un pequeño sorbo se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose con el actor:

**Las noticias que te traigo Terruce no son muy alentadoras que digamos.**

El castaño plasmo su mirar en el mayor exigiéndole sin rodeos las razones del porque había dicho eso:

**Hable claro señor Nelson, ¿no procede una solicitud de adopción?**

El hombre le dio un segundo trago a su bebida, dejándola en la pequeña mesita al lado del sofá, de manera nerviosa se acomodo su saco y nuevamente se aclaro su garganta para responder: **- Estuve platicando con demás colegas, visite tres de las cinco instituciones donde se realizan los tramites de aceptación aquí en Nueva York, pero todas me respondieron lo mismo... en tu caso es algo difícil, si no casi imposible que se te pueda autorizar una adopción. **

**¿A que te refieres con que es "casi imposible" Roger... la verdad no entiendo?** – Preguntaba la actriz

El hombre titubeaba al dar una respuesta: **- Bueno... en el caso de tu hijo y por la condición de su esposa, se les esta negando el tramite.**

**Se refiere a que... como Susana es invalida... Esta diciendo que no es apta para criar a un niño, ¿Es eso lo que trata de decirnos? **

**Joven Terruce, en estos casos las leyes que protegen a los menores, son muy estrictas y desgraciadamente la condición de su señora esposa no ayuda mucho en eso.**

**¡Malditos! **– El castaño alza sus manos de manera desesperante, pasándolas por su larga cabellera, sin poder contener el coraje y enojo que siente al escuchar las palabras del abogado. **- ¡Ahora resulta que porque Susana no puede caminar, no podemos adoptar... se me hace tan incrédulo todo esto!**

Terry tomo asiento en el mismo sofá donde se encuentra su señora madre, la actriz le toma su mano para encontrarse con la mirada triste de su hijo, quien con la cabeza gacha se recarga para soltarse del agarre de su madre llevándose sus manos a la altura de su frente.

**¿Y si Terry usara su condición que actualmente tiene... me refiero a que es un actor reconocido?** – Preguntaba la actriz.

El joven observo a su madre al escuchar lo ultimo que pregunto, para observar al legista esperando su respuesta.

**Créeme que también lo hice por ese medio, pero... dijeron que eso no es excusa al contrario lo tomaron de que Terruce lo haría para levantar su fama y popularidad.**

**¿Cómo se les ocurre que yo haría algo así? **– El castaño mostró mas su coraje poniéndose de pie para salir inmediatamente de ahí.

**¡Espera Terry... no te vayas así**! – Eleonor trataba de tranquilizar a su hijo. - **Vamos Roger... ¿No se podrá hacer algo mas?**

El abogado se puso de pie, al ver el estado en que se encontraba el joven actor y hablo: **- Bueno... con los de la ultima institución que visite me dijeron que existía una posibilidad.** – Terry al escuchar esto se detuvo y se regreso hacia donde estaban los mayores.

**¿Cuál es esa posibilidad?** – Ambos actores preguntaron.

**Dije que eras el hijo de un noble ingles y que tenias amistad con gente de alta sociedad, de familias adineradas que hay en este país... Como por ejemplo... Los Andley, y dijeron que si les enviabas una carta de recomendación de parte de ellos, o el mejor de los casos de tu padre que te extienda una carta de petición... podrían contemplar tu solicitud.**

Terry se puso serio al oír la respuesta del legista, observo a su madre quien lo miraba algo preocupada y respondió: **- Creo que mi padre no me ayudara en esto... De hecho él nunca estuvo de acuerdo en mi matrimonio con Susana, ahora menos si le digo que su nieto no llevara su sangre. Solo me queda hablar con Albert y pedirle este favor. Aunque... hace mas de cuatro años que no se nada de él.**

**Nada pierdes con llamarle y reunirte con él, por lo que me contabas ese hombre es muy amable y no creo que se haya olvidado de ti. – **Le decía su madre.

**Lo sé... pero... desde que me entere de aquella noticia, decidí romper toda relación con esa familia, además él es el padre de...** – El actor se calló antes de terminar su frase, ya que se había jurado no volver a nombrarla en voz alta.

**Bueno me retiro Eleonor, tengo que hacer unas diligencias y no quiero retrasarme**. – El abogado creyó que esto tenían que tratarlo solo Terry y ella así que decidió retirarse, despidiéndose de la dama de la misma forma que cuando llego al igual con el joven actor que en esos momentos se encontraba confuso y pensativo respecto a si debía o no hablar con Albert.

**¡Muchas gracias Roger, te agradezco mucho tu asesoría, si mi hijo tiene una respuesta te llamaré lo mas pronto posible. – **La actriz despidió a su amigo acompañándolo hasta la salida, y cuando regreso vio que el ingles seguía sumiso en sus pensamientos.

**¿Y que piensas hacer Terry?**

El joven respondió con otra pregunta - **¿Tu crees que debo llamarle?**

**No pierdes nada con intentarlo, si quieres puedes hacerlo desde aquí. – **La actriz tomo el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita al lado del sofá y se lo paso a su hijo, invitándolo a que marcara a la mansión Andley.

El joven obedeció a su madre marcando a información para que le transfirieran la llamada hacia donde lo había solicitado y de manera nerviosa hablo: **- Buenas tardes... ¿Se encuentra el Señor Albert Andley?**

Lakewood mansión Andley...

Candy despedía a sus amigas después de haber tomado el almuerzo en la terraza de la mansión, quedando ya de forma decisiva que dentro de una semana partirían las tres a la ciudad de Nueva York.

**Buenas Tardes, casa de la familia Andley...** – Saludaba Dorothy al descolgar el teléfono mientras la joven rubia la observaba.

**Lo siento pero el señor Andley no se encuentra, salió de viaje de negocios y regresa dentro de una semana.**

_**Ahh entiendo... ¿Entonces podría pasarme con algún otro miembro de la familia?**_

**Permítame un momento por favor... – **La chica le hizo la seña a la pecosa de acercarse con ella para pasarle la llamada, la joven tomo el auricular y de manera amable habló: **- ¿Diga?... habla Candice Andley... ¿En que puedo servirle?**

Terry enmudeció al escuchar esa voz, por un momento pensó que cuando pidió hablar con alguien mas de la familia, sería con la Tía abuela Elroy, sin imaginarse que sería aquella "mona pecas" como él la llamaba en los tiempos del colegio, pensó que la rubia viviría en otra ciudad al haber contraído nupcias con el joven Leegan.

_**¿Bueno?... responda por favor... ¿quién busca a mi padre? – **_Candypreguntaba del otro lado de la línea sin siquiera saber que el que llamaba era Terry.

El joven no supo que hacer y simplemente colgó el auricular de manera inmediata, su madre lo miraba confundida al ver la reacción de su hijo.

Terry salió de manera apresurada sin siquiera mirar a su madre, se detuvo dentro de su coche, sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón al escuchar nuevamente el nombre de su pecosa.

Eleonor se quedo pensativa al ver el estado en que salió el castaño y preguntándose del porque el chico había cortado de esa manera la llamada.

El actor conducía sin rumbo fijo deteniéndose en un parque de la calle noventa y uno, en su mente resonaba constantemente la voz de Candy... **- ¿ Porque... porque nuevamente vuelves a aparecer? Después de todo este tiempo he tratado de ser feliz con una buena mujer como Susana... solo bastó para escuchar nuevamente tu dulce voz... aquella voz que cada vez que despierto aparece en mi mente, cuando** **hago mi actuación cada noche en el teatro, y por si fuera poco... cuando hago el amor con mi esposa... ¿Acaso estaré unido por la eternidad a ti?... ¿Acaso nunca podré olvidarte?... Y en el peor de los casos... ¿Moriré llevándome este amor a la tumba?**

El joven sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacarse la voz de la rubia, contemplo por un momento a varias familias que se encontraban disfrutando de aquel hermoso jardín, su mirar se quedo fijamente en una hermosa niña de cabellos rubio rizados, en su rostro se dibujaban pequeñas pequitas, la pequeña traía un hermoso vestido en tonos pastel, el joven sonrió al ver a la niña que tenía un enorme parecido con aquella joven enfermera, permaneció varios minutos mas, hasta que creyó que era el tiempo suficiente para retirarse a su casa y darle a su esposa el resultado de la reunión con el abogado.

Terry se encontraba en su casa, prácticamente en el comedor, le contó a su esposa acerca de la reciente reunión en casa de su madre, le dijo las razones de que habían muy pocas posibilidades de tramitar una adopción, omitiendo obviamente la oportunidad de hablar con su padre y con Albert Andley, la joven solo escuchaba en silencio, sintiendo una enorme tristeza y aflicción, de que nuevamente se le negaba la oportunidad de ser madre.

El castaño quiso tomar la mano de la rubia en señal de apoyo, pero esta se la retiro de inmediato, dejando a un Terry confundido por la obstrucción, Susana sentía frustración de que por "su culpa" tanto el joven como ella no pudieran ser padres. La ex actriz se dio media vuelta en su silla de ruedas dándole la espalda al chico y le hablo de manera tajante: **- Me siento cansada... ¿Serias tan amable de subirme a mi habitación por favor?**

El ingles obedeció ante la petición de la chica, que de inmediato la tomo en sus brazos, mientras que un miembro de la servidumbre tomaba la silla para llevarla hacia donde la señora quería.

Cada noche de miércoles, Susana acompañaba a Terry para verlo actuar al teatro, pero después de saber los motivos donde se les negaba la oportunidad de ser padres, la joven ya no quiso asistir, se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, de hecho, pidió a una de sus sirvientas sacar sus cosas de su alcoba para mudarse ella a otra, el carácter de la rubia había cambiado, ya no se portaba dulce y amable con su esposo, de hecho cuando Terry intentaba un acercamiento mas intimo con ella, la joven de inmediato lo rechazaba.

Y así siguieron pasando los días, el carácter del ingles también había cambiado, se le mostraba distante, casi no hablaba con nadie, había dejado de frecuentar a su madre, y que decir de su relación con Susana, casi no se veían mas que en las noches cuando el llegaba y solo para decirse un par de palabras y nada mas.

El castaño se encerraba en su habitación, pensaba en la situación por la que estaba pasando, pero mas en la reciente "casualidad" de haber escuchado la voz de Candy.

**¡Al fin hemos llegado!** – Decía gustosa una hermosa chica morena al par de amigas que la acompañaban mientras bajaban del tren proveniente de la ciudad de Chicago.

Candy sintió una leve inquietud al pisar nuevamente esa estación de trenes, y recordó cuando llegó aquella fría mañana viendo con nostalgia el pasillo donde ella y Terry habían corrido la ultima vez que se encontraron.

El trío de jovencitas tomaron sus maletas y fue Candy la que tomo la iniciativa de caminar hacia fuera para tomar un carruaje que las llevara al hotel Plaza, ya que no quisieron quedarse en la mansión de los Andley porque quedaba algo retirado de la ciudad.

Ya instaladas en la suite que habían alquilado donde cada alcoba estaban conectadas ya que no quisieron tomar habitaciones por separado, solo estaría por una semana, tiempo suficiente para hacer compras y pasear por la ciudad. Para Patty y Annie les encantaba esa localidad y les gusto la idea de permanecer mas tiempo en Nueva York... todo lo contrario para la chica de ojos color esmeralda que solo deseaba que el tiempo "volara"

Al tercer día de estadía de las jóvenes provenientes de Chicago visitaban una de las tiendas departamentales mas importantes del país y de mejor categoría llamada: Bloomingdale's, Annie era la mas entusiasmada en visitar esa tienda ya que era la que mas paquetes traía consigo, Patty y Candy la miraba de manera divertida del entusiasmo que ponía la chica al ver algún vestido o prenda.

**Vamos Annie ya has comprado casi toda la tienda... ya me imagino la cara de tu padre cuando le llegue la cuenta a su oficina.** – Le decía Patty a la joven morena que no la escuchaba ya que estaba en el probador de damas poniéndose un bello vestido de fiesta en color azul.

Candy solo reía de las caras que ponía Annie y Patty y pensaba que de aquellas tímidas chicas que eran en la época del San Pablo no quedaba nada... Annie se olvido de su timidez, ahora se le nota mas segura de si misma, en cuanto a su amiga inglesa, a pesar de haber perdido a su novio en aquella guerra supo salir adelante, estudio para convertirse en una buena maestra... y ya no era tan indecisa, ahora era ella la que tomaba la iniciativa y las aconsejaba a ambas.

**Muchachas... creo que ustedes van a estar aquí por mucho tiempo, así que daré un paseo... iré a Central Park no esta muy lejos de aquí, las alcanzo luego y si no, las veo en el hotel mas tarde.** – La joven les hablo a sus amigas, ya que se estaba aburriendo de las compras. Annie y Patty la miraron confundidas, la morena mientras recogía el paquete del vestido que se estaba probando le pregunto:

**- ¿Estas segura que quieres ir sola, no quieres que te acompañemos? Vamos Candy... además tu casi no te has comprado nada, no creas que viniste solo a ver... también tienes que surtirte de todo lo que hay aquí, mínimo debes de llevarte unos diez o quince vestidos.** – Le hablaba la chica de anteojos.

**No se preocupen amigas... es mas... escójanme algo bonito se los dejo a su criterio, ustedes tienen mejor gusto que yo. Bueno las veo mas tarde... Hasta luego muchachas **– La ojiverde se despedía de sus amigas saliendo de manera apresurada del almacén, dejando a una Patty y Annie confundidas por la manera tan apresurada en la que se retiraba.

Candy ya era una jovencita de veinte años, su cuerpo ya no era el de aquella dulce niña que correteaba por los campos verdes de Lakewood, era mas alta, de una figura envidiable, su cabello ya no era recogido en dos coletas, usaba un poco de maquillaje, lo único que no se había ido eran las pecas que destacaban de su rostro... particularmente en su pequeña nariz, la joven se había convertido en toda una dama de sociedad ya que la Tía Abuela Elroy le enseño todo lo que se debe de aprender de una Andley, sabía como comportarse, el trato con la gente, a la muerte de la matriarca de la familia, la joven quedo a cargo de todo lo relacionado con las residencias, tanto de la que estaba en Lakewood como la que estaba en Chicago, podría decirse que la ojiverde era toda una socialité, al ser la única hija heredera de la inmensa fortuna de los Andley. Pero lejos de todo ese glamour que rodeaba a la pecosa, seguía siendo la misma chica noble de siempre, sin olvidarse del lugar donde provenía.

La joven caminaba por una de las calles de la ciudad dirigiéndose a Central Park, veía la manera en que la gente se movía de manera apresurada, estaba asombrada por lo desarrollada que estaba la ciudad, antes de cruzar la calle que la conectaba directamente con el parque, un exquisito olor a pan recién horneado se ventilaba en el ambiente, para la rubia los pastelillos eran su debilidad, en esta ocasión no fue la excepción, se adentro en la panadería donde provenía ese delicioso olor para comprar un par de pastelillos de arandano con cubierta de merengue de limón.

Terry salía de una tienda donde acababa de comprar una cajetilla de cigarros, el joven se dirigía al lugar donde había estacionado su coche, cuando encendía un cigarrillo su mirada se postraba en una linda rubia que lucía un hermoso vestido en color rosa pastel, botines blancos, su cabello rubio y rizado amarrado en una coleta adornado con un listón del mismo tono que del vestido, venía saliendo de una panadería al otro de la calle.

El joven se quedo observando fijamente a aquella linda rubia, que no se dio cuenta de cuando el fósforo había alcanzado sus dedos provocándole un leve dolor al haber alcanzado la piel, se sacudió la mano arrojándolo al piso y siguió observándola, mientras se hacia la pregunta si era o no su "tarzan pecosa"

La rubia sintió un estremecimiento en su corazón, con su pequeño paquete entre sus manos se disponía a cruzar la calle que la llevaría al enorme parque, mientras que del otro lado la joven no se dio cuenta que venía corriendo un par de jóvenes de manera contraria, siendo uno quien empujo fuertemente a Candy y cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo, para su suerte, la rubia fue alcanzada por unos brazos que la sostenían fuertemente, mientras que su paquete no corrió con la misma suerte, y lo peor que fue pisoteado por el otro chico que venía persiguiendo al primero.

La ojiverde se incorporo de manera inmediata, se arreglo la falda de su vestido y cuando estaba a punto de tomar del suelo sus bollos de arandano el hombre se los dio en la mano, Candy miro con tristeza de que estaban todos aplastados y le dijo al joven que la había salvado sin todavía mirarle el rostro ya que se encontraba cubierto con una bufanda que le tapaba de la nariz hasta el cuello, y encima llevaba una gorra que le tapaba lo que restaba de la cara.

**¡Vaya se han arruinado... tendré que regresarme y comprar otros! De todas formas... le agradezco mucho que me haya ayudado señor.** – La pecosa le extendió la mano para saludarlo en señal de agradecimiento, el joven amablemente la tomo, sintiendo ambos un estremecimiento cuando entrelazaron saludos.

**Debes de tener mas cuidado... pequeña pecosa.**

Candy sintió como su corazón latía a toda prisa al haber escuchado esa voz tan conocida para ella, no sabía como reaccionar, si echarse a correr para alejarse de él, si arrojarse a sus brazos para decirle lo mal que la ha pasado desde que se separaron, o simplemente saludarlo como una vieja amiga y agradecerle por lo que hizo.

**¿Te... Terry, eres tu?** – Tartamudeaba la joven buscándole el rostro.

El ingles soltó la mano de la chica para quitarse las cosas que le cubrían su cara, le sonrió con su peculiar sonrisa cortante, ya que de inmediato se le vino a la mente la imagen de hace cuatro años, donde salía ella y Neal anunciando su compromiso.

**Como te lo dije antes Candy... debes de tener mas cuidado... Sigues siendo tan distraída como siempre... Si no fuera por mi, en este momento estuvieras en el suelo.**

La pecosa se dio cuenta de la manera tan fría en que le hablaba, dirigiéndose ella también de la misma forma**: - Ya te lo agradecí, pero si quieres volver a escucharlo, esta bien... Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, fue un placer verte de nuevo... con tu permiso regresaré a comprar mas. **– La joven paso de largo retirándose del lugar yéndose a la panadería.

Terry se maldijo por haberle hablado de esa forma, pero de solo imaginar que ella ya pertenecía a otro hombre sintió una enorme rabia... pero ¿quién era él para juzgarla de esa forma? ¿Qué acaso él no habría hecho lo mismo, al elegir a Susana y dejarla ir aquella noche?

- **¡Espera Candy! Te llevare a un lugar donde puedes comprarlos.**

La ojiverde se detuvo al escuchar el llamado del castaño, girando sobre sus zapatos quedando nuevamente de frente al actor: **- No es necesario, en esta panadería los compre y ahí lo haré de nuevo.**

**¡No Candy... espera! –** El joven se acerco mas hacia donde se encontraba la chica e instintivamente le tomo su mano, sintiendo nuevamente ambos ese estremecimiento. - **¡Conozco un lugar donde los postres son mas ricos, ven acompáñame... como viejos amigos.**

La rubia se quedo pensando por unos segundos, para el joven era una eternidad esperar la respuesta de la rubia, luego de meditarlo por un breve momento, Candy accedió a lo que Terry le pedía y con una sonrisa en sus labios le dijo: **- Esta bien te acompaño, será como viejos amigos...**

El ingles tomo del brazo de la ojiverde para guiarla hacia donde se encontraba estacionado su coche, cortésmente le abrió la puerta del copiloto ayudándola a subir, para después el subirse por el otro lado, comenzaron su marcha, ambos iban en silencio... Ella sintiendo un montón de emociones en su cuerpo de tenerlo tan cerca después de cuatro años...

Para el castaño sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, por un momento sentía un enorme gusto de saber que su pecosa venía sentada a lado suyo, por el otro una enorme rabia de saber que era una mujer casada, y peor aun con el ser que mas aborrecía en su vida Neal Leegan, su cerebro le jugaba varias situaciones, dibujándole en su mente imágenes de Candy y él juntos amándose hasta el amanecer, enredados en su cama haciéndola una y mil veces suya, diciéndose de varias maneras lo mucho que se aman, pero inmediatamente regresaba a la realidad y era de lo mas tormentoso, que no era él mismo el que le diera y dijera todas esas cosas a Candy, sino era el maldito de Neal el que compartía todo con ella.

Terry apretaba el volante fuertemente con sus manos, tratando de contener la ira que sentía en esos momentos, quería evitar a toda costa reclamarle el porque de su matrimonio con ese idiota, no quería romper ese "mágico momento" de que después de todo este tiempo haberla encontrado aquí en Nueva York.

Al fin llegaron a su destino, a Candy se le hizo conocido ese lugar, y no era para menos, se trataba de la misma cafetería que tiempo atrás Terry la había llevado cuando ella fue verlo a actuar en Romeo y Julieta.

Ambos entraron al lugar, de inmediato Terry se acerco a la barra de servicio para ordenar los postres, pero para su mala o buena suerte todavía no estaban listos... tardarían alrededor de unos veinte minutos.

El joven regreso hacia donde lo esperaba la rubia, que al verlo llegar sin nada le preguntó: **- ¿Qué paso... no hay de los que te dije?**

**Si lo hay... pero... tardaran en salir unos veinte minutos. Si gustas... podemos pedir otros o esperar en aquella mesa, mientras tomamos una taza de té, ¿te parece?**

La rubia miro aquella mesa agradándole la idea de esperar por los bollos mientras esperaba con él, podía aprovechar y preguntarle que ha sido de su vida en todo este tiempo.

**Esta bien... esperaremos en aquella mesa y te acepto la invitación de tomar el té.**

La ojiverde tomo la iniciativa de dirigirse hacia la mesa desocupada, Terry la siguió, cuando ambos ya estaban sentados, el ingles le hablo a uno de los meseros, ordeno dos tazas de té, y en menos de un par de minutos ambos se encontraban delante de la bebida en silencio, Candy jugaba con la cuchara meneando el liquido mientras que el joven observaba a través de la ventana.

**¿Y que es lo que te trae acá en Nueva York? **– Preguntó el actor.

**Vine de compras con Annie y Patty, lo que pasa es que en un par de semanas Archie regresa de estudiar de Boston y haremos una recepción en su honor.**

**¡Vaya!... Y dime Candy... ¿tu esposo te deja estar alejada de tu casa, por tanto tiempo?** – Pregunto de manera tajante y con un tono irónico, que aunque eso lo demostraba por fuera, por dentro... sentía que su alma se desquebrajaba al hacer esa pregunta.

La rubia al escuchar esto ultimo derramo algo del té que traía en su boca, y comenzó a toser y después de calmar aquel espasmo de tos, comenzó a reír mientras el ingles la miraba confundido, hasta que no aguanto mas la burla por parte de la chica.

**¡No le veo lo gracioso a lo que te acabo de preguntar! Supongo que Neal... te da mucha libertad, porque conociéndote a ti y como son los de tu familia, pondrían el grito en el cielo si haces cualquier tontería.**

La joven termino de reírse, se limpio su boca con su pañuelo, cambiando el semblante de risa por uno de completa seriedad, fijo su par de esmeraldas en lo zafiros del actor y le dijo de manera seria y decisiva:

**-** **En primer lugar me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen los Leegan o demás miembros de los Andley, en segundo que no se que tiene que ver Neal en todo eso que me dices... si a los de esa familia tengo mas de tres años que no los veo... y en cuanto a lo primero que me preguntaste, si mi esposo me da tanta libertad... pues no te puedo responder eso, porque no estoy casada.**

El ingles se sorprendió tanto al escuchar esto ultimo que tuvo que contener su alegría de saber que su dulce pecosa no estaba desposada con nadie... aunque desgraciadamente él no corría con la misma suerte ya que por un loco impulso contrajo nupcias con Susana.

**¡Pero vi la noticia en el diario, de hecho ambos salían abrazados en la fotografía y que se celebraría en poco tiempo la ceremonia!**

La rubia le mostró una tierna sonrisa de medio lado que hizo estremecer al castaño y le contesto con una pregunta: **- ¿Acaso no leíste la nota aclaratoria que salió a los dos días de esa "supuesta" noticia?**

- **Por lo que me dice tu cara... creo que no. **– Terry bajo su cara en señal de no haberse enterado de lo último que dijo Candy, la joven continuó explicando

– **Una vez de que me enterada quien era la persona que me había adoptado, le pedí a Albert que me ayudara en no casarme con Neil y bueno él reclamó el hecho de que yo era menor de edad y que no daba su consentimiento, se llego a la conclusión de que todo fue un malentendido, y fue aclarado en lo diarios donde había sido publicada la nota... en cuanto a la fotografía donde salimos abrazados, es porque cuando Neal vio a los fotógrafos me abrazo en contra de mi voluntad.**

Después de un breve silencio toco el turno ahora de la rubia de preguntarle a Terry acerca de su matrimonio **- ¿Y como has** **estado?** – A Candy le costaba mucho decir estas palabras: **- ¿Cómo esta Susana?**

Terry solo se limito a responderle con su típico semblante frío e irónico: **- Bien... hemos estado bien.**

La ojiverde comprendió que el actor no quería hablar acerca de su vida al lado de Susana, pero ella sabía que eran felices ya que se enteraba por los diarios. Un nuevo silencio acompañado de una atmósfera de incomodidad se sintió en aquella mesa donde viejos amigos se había vuelto a encontrar, Candy se termino el contenido de su té, y vio que era todo lo contrario con el ingles ya que vio la taza intacta y el liquido ya estaba frío.

Una de las empleadas del lugar se acerco a la mesa de los jóvenes con un pequeño paquete que contenía los postres que había pedido el actor en cuanto estuvieran listos, de inmediato Candy los pago negándose ante la iniciativa de Terry de cubrir el importe.

La rubia tomo su paquete, su bolsa y se puso de pie, Terry continuaba en silencio sentado, estaba tan concentrado en su "sorpresa" de que no vio cuando la rubia se levanto de la silla para salir de ahí.

**Me agrado mucho volverte a encontrar Terry, pero debo volver ya que por como se ve, creo que esta a punto de llover y las chicas podrían preocuparse, si no vuelvo a verte... cuídate mucho y... cuídala a ella.** – Candy se sentía morir al tener que despedirse nuevamente de Terry, pero estaba consiente de que así debería de ser aunque por dentro su corazón nuevamente se volvía a partir en dos, la joven puso su mano sobre el hombro del castaño y termino su despedida: **- Salúdamela mucho y sigue siendo muy feliz.**

Candy se retiro del lugar sin esperar la reacción de Terry, sin mirar nuevamente atrás. Lo único que quería era alejarse lo mas pronto de ahí.

_**Puedo ver en tu mirada tantas huellas de dolor  
>que alguien antes de mi te dejo<br>aun es mucha la distancia nos separa tu temor  
>abre un poco de ti por favor<strong>_

_**no encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir  
>que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir.<strong>_

Terry no sabía como reaccionar ante esto ultimo, pero una cosa si estaba consiente y era de que no era feliz... de inmediato se puso de pie, dejo un par de billetes en señal de pago por las dos tazas de té, y salió del establecimiento mirando hacia ambos lados, buscándola a ella... a su pecosa.

_**Si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti  
>sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí<strong>_

_**Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti  
>sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz.<strong>_

Hasta que pudo divisarla entre la gente, vio que estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para tomar un carruaje, el joven corrió para poder alcanzarla, que cuando lo hizo de inmediato la abrazo por detrás, de la misma forma que aquella fría noche de invierno en el hospital St. Joseph.

_**Talvez deba darte tiempo, esperar ese momento  
>en que al fin nos coincida el amor<strong>_

_**no encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir  
>que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir.<strong>_

Candy se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Terry rodeados por su cintura, la chica sintió aquella misma sensación que soltó el paquete que traía en sus manos, trato de tomar las manos del castaño que estaba sujetas a su cuerpo, y escucho que él nuevamente se encontraba llorando... Ella no pudo evitarlo y comenzó también a llorar, pero esta vez pudo sujetar las manos del joven.

_**Si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti  
>sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí<br>si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti  
>sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz.<strong>_

Comenzó a llover, empapándolos a ambos de forma rápida, pero a ellos no les importo querían permanecer así por mas tiempo hasta que el ingles tomo la iniciativa e hizo girar a la rubia quedando de frente a él, Terry la contemplaba, sonreía al verla de nuevo, veía su rostro, sus ojos esmeralda, su nariz que continuaba salpicada de pecas, se dio cuenta que no había cambiado en nada desde la ultima vez que la vio, dejo su mirar fijo en lo labios rozados de la joven y poco a poco fue acercándose mas a ellos, la tomo de la barbilla hasta pegar los suyos con los de ella, Candy se encontraba confundida, sorprendida tal vez por lo que el ingles estaba haciendo con ella, sin embargo no desistió a aquella caricia que le estaba dando Terry, simplemente se dejo llevar, abrió un poco su boca para darle entrada al actor de hacer el beso mas profundo, el castaño se dio cuenta de eso y aprovecho la oportunidad que le estaba dando la chica, la abrazo quedando pegado su cuerpo al de ella, Candy abrigaba una y mil de sentimientos al sentir los bordes de Terry sobre los suyos, que llevo sus manos a la larga cabellera del joven, enredando sus manos y jugando con ellos.

_**Aunque intentes ocultarlo, no lo sabes fingir  
>tus besos no me pueden mentir.<strong>_

La imagen de una chica rubia de cabellos lisos, ojos azules que derramaban lagrimas de dolor por lo que veía, vino a la mente de Candy, que de inmediato se separó del agarre del ingles, dejándolo confundido ante su reacción.

**¡No... esto no puede ser, tu estas casado... Susana es muy buena, Susana te salvo la vida... Susana es tu esposa, Susana es la madre de tus hijos! **

Terry no dejo que Candy continuara y nuevamente la tomo en sus brazos para besarla de nuevo... La joven intento zafarse del agarre del castaño, pero le fue imposible al sentir nuevamente los labios de Terry postrados sobre los suyos, al terminar de besarse, el ingles junto sus manos en las mejillas de la joven y con lagrimas que resbalaban sobre su cara revolviéndose con las gotas de lluvia le hablo:

**- Como me pides que sea feliz, si desde tu partida mi alma se perdió... como me pides que suprima este amor que siento por ti... siente... **Terry tomo la mano de la rubia y se la llevo a su pecho**. – Siente como mi corazón ha vuelto a latir con solo verte... Te amo Candy... te amo mi pequeña tarzan pecoso.**

_**Si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti  
>sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí<br>si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti  
>sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz.<strong>_

La ojiverde se separó y con tratando de contener las lagrimas, le hablo: **- Lo siento... pero esto no puede ser... yo... ya no te amo, lamento que esto este pasando, pero... yo si pude olvidarte... Adiós Terry...**

**Sigo observando este maravilloso paisaje, donde el color amarillo de los bellos campamentos de trigo se combinan perfectamente con el bello atardecer que muestra al sol, ocultándose detrás de aquella colina del estado de Indiana, doy el ultimo bocado del delicioso pastel que nos sirvieron durante la merienda, mi corazón siente que cada que avanzamos la distancia se acorta para llegar a mi destino, llegaré mañana por la mañana, solo faltan menos de diez horas para volver a pisar aquella estación, dirigirme hacia su departamento donde sé que él me espera... No sé... siento que desde lo mas profundo de mi ser que lo que estamos haciendo no esta bien, que estamos cometiendo pecado al ser un par de adúlteros, pero... ¿Acaso dos personas que han nacido para amarse, no pueden ser felices? ¿Qué es tanto el amor que se profesan cada vez que se ven, no puedan estar juntos?... La verdad a estas alturas no me importa si esta bien o mal... esta es la vida que escogí, al fin nos encontramos y mientras él me ame como yo lo amo, lo que digan lo demás... me tiene sin cuidado...**

**Mi contemplación cambia de rumbo hacia una pareja de novios de no mas de dieciocho años cada uno, se puede sentir el amor que ambos se tienen, por lo que puedo escuchar el chico hace bromas de la joven, ella le muestra una y mil rabietas, mientras el la abraza y le susurra palabras de amor a su oído que hace que la chica cambie esa cara de enfado por una de alegría...**

**Por un momento siento envidia de esos jóvenes al ver como pueden expresar su amor libremente, sin tener que esconderse... Ambos se dan cuenta que los estuve observando, de inmediato dirijo mi mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana, contemplando como poco a poco el día termina para dar comienzo a la noche.**

**Cansada de estar en aquel asiento, me levanto para retirarme al camarote privado que alquile para pasar la noche, en mi andar nuevamente vuelvo a observar a aquella pareja, tratando de que ellos no se diera cuenta, al abrir la puerta de mi compartimiento privado me dejo caer el la pequeña cama sintiendo como mi cuerpo descansa de haber permanecido tanto tiempo en la misma posición, siento como mis párpados pesan y poco a poco mi ganas de dormir llegan, no sin antes tomar dentro de mi pequeña valija aquella camisa en color negro que me traje sin permiso la ultima vez que estuve en su departamento, me embriago de su esencia a lavanda y madera de roble, pero mas que nada, de su aroma a hombre... me abrazo a ella, cayendo en la fantasía de que es él el que me rodea con sus brazos. **

**CONTINUARA...**

NOTAS FINALES...

La canción que acompaña este capitulo es del grupo HA-ASH se llama LO QUE YO SE DE TI... del álbum HABITACIÓN DOBLE les dejo el link por si les interesa escucharla: .com/watch?v=ouEz3bZoFPI

Si llegaron a esta parte es porque se que ya lo leyeron, les agradezco mucho su interés y su tiempo por leer esta locura de mi revoltosa cabeza... este mini fic es realizado por el aniversario de Terry, claro que es un song fic ya que faltan unas 2 canciones mas, bueno depende de cómo se vaya adaptando la idea, pienso hacerlo mini fic ya que desgraciadamente no cuento con el tiempo necesario para hacerlo largo...

Bueno ahora viene la presentación de este fic que no será por mi...

**Candy: **Bueno en esta ocasión me toca a mi presentar este mini fic, espero que sea de su agrado y acompañen a mi amiga Ana Lilian en leerlo ya que ella no pudo presentarlo porque los achaques de su estado la han estado molestando peor que con su primer bebe.

**Terry: **Pecosa el hecho de que Lily te diera oportunidad de presentarlo no te da el derecho de hablar de su vida privada, es lo que te digo Candy, así llegues a ser una distinguida dama de sociedad nunca se te quitara lo entrometida.

**Candy: **¡Y tu... aun llegues a ser un primer actor o el Duque de Grandchester no se te quitara lo mocoso engreído, y ya deja de decirme pecosa... para que lo sepas me agradan mis pecas... y mi nombre es Candice White Andley!

**Terry: **Bueno esta bien... nada mas que te equivocaste en una cosa, pequeña...

**Candy: **¿En que me equivoque?

**Terry: **En tu nombre mi amor... es Candice Grandchester... pero de todas formas te amo!

**Candy: **Yo también te amo... Terry.

A todas y todos ustedes en general... MUCHAS GRACIAS.. nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Que será publicado el siguiente lunes…

Su amiga Ana Lilian Panti Valenzuela (pantimedias tarot).


	2. Capitulo II

**Hola de nuevo… muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia y en la otra que volví a publicar… pero muy en especial a ****neoyorquina y a fireirune .mad about** **Terry y les respondo por este medio a las dos sus preguntas: Si es la misma historia porque en mi antigua cuenta me fue jakeada… espero y sea nuevamente de su agrado, les mando mucho besos y abrazos a todos! **

**Capitulo II**

**** El siguiente capitulo se tratara solo del pasado ****

**- Lo siento... pero esto no puede ser... yo... ya no te amo, lamento que esto este pasando, pero... yo si pude olvidarte... Adiós Terry...**

Candy se soltó del abrazo del castaño, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, lo único que quería era alejarse lo mas pronto posible de Terry, conteniendo las ganas de regresarse y decirle que lo que había dicho no era cierto, que lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad, pero... la imagen de una Susana afligida por el dolor de perderlo se lo impedía.

**- ¡No Candy... espera!** – La llamo, pero la rubia seguía su andar sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás, hasta que la alcanzó sujetándola del brazo.

- ¡**Repite lo que has dicho... dime que ya no me amas, que me has olvidado¡** - La sujetaba fuertemente del brazo obligándola a que lo viera directamente a los ojos, Candy temblaba ante la reacción del castaño, recordó que la ultima vez que lo había visto en ese estado de ira fue cuando ella entro equivocadamente a su cuarto aquella noche en el San Pablo.

**- ¡Pero esta vez, quiero que me lo digas mirándome a los ojos, que seas sincera, porque yo no me trago eso de que ya me olvidaste... si me lo has dicho con tus besos! **

Candy no quería verle a los ojos, pero la fuerza que hacía Terry en su brazo la obligó a levantar su rostro y mirarlo hacia donde él le exigía.

**- ¡Déjame Terry, me estas lastimando! ¡Por favor... no me obligues a decirlo de nuevo!**

El ingles al ver el rostro de dolor y las suplicas por parte de la ojiverde, la soltó de su agarre sintiéndose el ser mas miserable al haberla tratado de esa forma y le habló: **- ¡Perdóname... perdóname por favor, no se que me paso, soy un imbecil! ¿Cómo me atreví a hacerte daño? ¡Soy un ser miserable!**

Candy al ver la forma en que Terry hablaba, se acerco lo suficientemente a él hasta pegar su frente con la del actor, la joven comenzó a derramar lagrimas, mientras la lluvia seguía empapándolos a ambos.

**- ¡Escucha lo que te voy a decir! ¿De que sirve que te diga que te extraño? Que todo este tiempo siempre has estado aquí conmigo** – Le hablaba de forma afligida **- ¡Ya no sirve de nada... tu... estas casado!**

**- ¡No... si la hay!... tenemos que hablar, ven pecosa, vayamos a otro lugar... porque creo que si seguimos aquí bajo esta lluvia ambos enfermaremos** – Terry la tomo por la cintura y la condujo hacia su auto, pero la joven se detuvo, no tenía intenciones de seguirlo.

**- ¡No Terry, no la hay! Debo irme... déjame ir por favor.**

Candy suplicaba, mientras el ingles la llevaba a su coche, y sin importarle la petición de la rubia la subió a su automóvil.

La ojiverde finalmente accedió a lo que Terry le había dicho, y se dio cuenta que eso era precisamente a lo que venía, terminar definitivamente el lazo que la unía a él, totalmente empapada de pies a cabeza, ambos jóvenes comenzaron su andar por las calles de Nueva York, iban en silencio, sin ni siquiera mirarse, tanto el actor como la rubia iban en su mundo, Terry conducía de manera tranquila ya que la lluvia seguía demasiado fuerte, además quería prolongar el mas tiempo posible su acercamiento con la pecosa.

Al fin llegaron a su destino, siendo la casa de la madre del ingles, Terry descendió de su coche y se encamino para bajar a la rubia, Candy vio maravillada la hermosa residencia de la actriz, se sintió avergonzada ya que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones tanto anímicas y físicas como para saludarla.

**- Creo que no es buen momento para venir a saludar a tu madre... mira como estoy** – Señalaba su vestimenta totalmente mojada. – **Será mejor regresar en otra ocasión.**

**- En ningún momento te dije que vendríamos a saludar a Eleonor, quiero que hablemos** – Le decía mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto**. – Mi madre anda de gira fuera de la ciudad y regresará en un par de días.**

**- ¿Quieres decir que no hay nadie? Que estaremos tu y yo solos...**

**- Solo esta la servidumbre... pero les pediré que no nos molesten, además debes de secar tu ropa.**

Candy nuevamente volvió a dudar de entrar o no a la casa de la actriz, pero si ya había decidido de una vez por todas terminar con esta situación, y sabía que Terry la respetaría, que no iba a tratar alguna otra cosa con ella, lo conocía muy bien... Bueno eso pensaba, de pronto comprendió las ultimas palabras del castaño, _**"debes de secar tu ropa"**_ preguntándose que usaría mientras su ropa se secara.

**¿Acaso has dicho... debes de secar tu ropa? ¿Entonces que usare mientras eso pasa? **– Le preguntaba mientras el joven tocaba para que alguien les abriera la puerta.

**- Pediré a Joan que te preste un atuendo de mi madre. Además no será la primera vez que te vea sin ropa, acaso no recuerdas aquel día del festival de mayo, mientras te quitabas el atuendo de Romeo y te disfrazabas de Julieta.** – El joven no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a la rubia sin ropa, con aquel cuerpo de niña, que ya estaba convertido en una bella mujer.

Candy le hizo una rabieta y le dio un pequeño golpe en le brazo del ingles ya que este se burlaba de ella **- ¡Terruce Grandchester, habías dicho que no me habías visto ese día mientras me cambiaba! ¡Eres un mentiroso!**

- **Jajaja... Que mala memoria tienes pecosa... aquel día te vi pero no te mire...** – El chico reía mientras tocaba la puerta para entrar y el también cambiarse.

Una mujer alrededor de los cincuenta años les dio la bienvenida a la pareja, mirando de manera extraña a la rubia ya que se le hizo raro que el joven Grandchester trajera a otra chica que no fuera su esposa o la señorita Karen Klaise.

**- ¡Joven Terruce... que alegría! ¡pero mire nada mas como vienen, pasen por favor! –** La mujer los dejo pasar, Candy dudo por un momento ya que se sentía incomoda de estar en esa casa sola con Terry y también por la mirada que le dirigió el ama de llaves.

Terry se dio cuenta de que la ojiverde no quería entrar, la miro con un semblante tranquilo y le hablo de manera serena: **- Ven Candy... esta comenzando a hacer frío, pasa por favor, esta es tu casa... además mi madre te estima mucho.**

Joan el ama de llaves al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que acompañaba al hijo de la actriz se sorprendió de verla por primera vez y recordó cuando Eleonor le describió como era Candy y se sorprendió de que delante suyo estaba la joven que Terruce mas amaba en el mundo, inmediatamente cambio su mirar ante la chica y le hablo de manera animada invitándola a pasar.

**- ¡El joven Terruce tiene razón señorita, será mejor que entre! **

La mujer le extendió su mano para saludarla a lo que Candy hizo lo mismo mostrándole una leve sonrisa.

**- Joan... por favor lleva a Candy al cuarto de mi madre y préstale algo para que se quite esa ropa mojada** – Le hablo a la mujer mayor. **– Yo, también necesito cambiarme. **

**- Como usted ordene señor.** – La mujer condujo a la rubia hacia donde le había pedido Terry, la joven miraba lo bella que estaba la casa de la actriz, mientras seguía a Joan.

Llegaron a la habitación de la actriz, la rubia miraba lo bonita y bien cuidada que estaba la decoración, simplemente Eleonor era una mujer muy sofisticada en sus cosas, en un rincón vio que estaban varias fotografías personales de la estrella de Broadway, las miro clavando su mirada en dos en particular; una era de Terry de niño y la otra era de Terry con Susana el día de su boda, mientras Joan sacaba del armario un vestido para la chica, Candy tomo entre sus manos la fotografía de la pareja, la observaba con nostalgia.

Joan observó que la ojiverde contemplaba con tristeza aquella imagen, se dio cuenta de que ella sufría de la misma forma en que lo hacía el joven Grandchester.

**- No crea todo lo que ve, señorita.**

Candy al escuchar el comentario de la ama de llaves, dejo en su lugar el retrato, volteo hacia donde estaba la mujer y le pregunto: **- ¿Por qué me dice eso? ¿Acaso Terruce no es feliz con Susana? Si aquí se aprecia que lo son.**

La mujer dejo el vestido sobre la cama y le respondió**: - Se podría decir que durante un tiempo lo fueron, pero... últimamente el joven ha venido muy pocas veces a visitar a la señora Eleonor, y lo que me ha dicho su madre es ambos han tenido problemas los últimos días. **

La joven se quedo pensativa de lo ultimo que le dijo Joan, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mujer mayor: **- Le prepararé el baño, le hará bien tomar uno para que no se resfrié.**

**- No quisiera causar molestias, solo con el cambio de ropa estaré bien. **

**- ¡Ah no eso no lo puedo permitir... con el carácter del joven Terruce, no quisiera tener problemas con él si ve que no la he atendido como se lo merece!** – La mujer se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abrió las llaves para que se empezara a llenar la tina.

La pecosa sonrió ante este ultimo comentario ya que conocía el carácter de Terry, cuando Joan salió de alistar el baño vio que la rubia sonreía y le dijo: **- Tiene muy bonita sonrisa señorita, ahora se que todo lo que me ha platicado la señora Eleonor respecto a usted es verdad.**

**- ¿Acaso la señora Backer me conoce? Si nunca he hablado con ella, solo un par de palabras un verano allá en Escocia. **– Pregunto Candy.

**- La señora Eleonor la conoce muy bien.** – Le respondió

**- Bueno señorita su baño esta listo, se lo prepare como le gusta a la señora, solo déjeme la ropa aquí y yo me encargare de secarla.**

Candy totalmente apenada finalmente accedió a lo que le había dicho la mujer, sonrió para así ya que Joan le recordaba mucho a la hermana María.

A unos metros de distancia Terry salía de la regadera después de haber tomado un baño, traía su castaña cabellera húmeda, quien todavía seguían resbalando gotas por sus hombros y espalda, con una toalla en color blanca solo amarrada a su cintura, con la parte de arriba desnuda, ciertamente el chico era muy atractivo, se podría apreciar que tenía un cuerpo de atleta ya que todavía era aficionado a montar a cabello, actividad que aun seguía realizando.

**- Todavía me cuesta trabajo creerlo...** – Pensaba llevándose sus manos hacia su rostro y pasarlos por su cabello. **– Esta aquí... en la habitación continua... después de todo este tiempo, nunca pensé que me la encontraría así tan de repente... **

El joven se llevo su mano a sus labios y sonrió: **- Tus labios... volví a probarlos, todavía siguen sabiendo igual que aquella vez... Candy, te has convertido en parte de mi alma.**

Terry se dejo caer sobre su cama y de manera sonriente cerro sus ojos color zafiro recordando los momentos que recientemente paso con la pecosa.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos Candy salía del cuarto de baño con una bata puesta, observo por unos segundos el hermoso vestido que estaba sobre la cama.

**- No se porque accedí a venir aquí... estoy sola con él, bueno esta esa noble mujer llamada Joan, pero...** – La rubia medito por un momento lo que pensaba y hablo: **- Tengo que terminar con esto de una vez por todas, es necesario, si no terminaremos mas lastimados que aquella noche.**

La joven comenzó su arreglo, se puso el vestido que le había dejado Joan, se recogió su cabello en una trenza y decidida salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala, donde obviamente estaría el actor.

Terry se encontraba de pie frente a la chimenea con un vaso de whisky en sus manos, sitió que alguien estaba parado detrás de él, al voltear se asombro de ver lo hermosa que se veía Candy.

**- ¡Waoo... te ves preciosa!**

**- No digas tonterías...** – Dijo totalmente sonrojada por el reciente comentario. **- En realidad el vestido es verdaderamente hermoso, se ve que tu madre tiene buen gusto por la ropa.**

**- Si... tienes razón.** – El joven dio un sorbo a su bebida, mientras que se acercaba poco a poco hacia la pecosa, haciendo que esta se pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. **- Eleonor tiene buen gusto por la ropa, pero en realidad este vestido fue escogido por otra persona. Fue un regalo que le hicieron a mi madre, y créeme... que ambas comparten el gusto por el buen vestir.**

Candy creyó que esa "persona" que Terry mencionaba era ni mas ni menos que su actual esposa, Susana Marlowe, la ojiverde agacho su mirar, sintiéndose algo triste de saber que traía encima una prenda que fue escogida al gusto de la esposa del ingles.

El castaño al ver el semblante nostálgico de Candy, se acerco mas hacia ella, y con su mano le tomo el mentón haciendo que la chica le observara: **- Esa persona soy yo pequeña... en el reciente cumpleaños de Eleonor fui yo quien se lo obsequio, y para serte sincero, luces tú mas bella en él que mi madre, de hecho...** – El joven junto su cabeza con la de la chica para susurrarle al oído haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera al sentir el cálido aliento del ingles: **- Eres la primera en estrenarlo...**

El joven comenzó a besarle el cuello, siguiendo por el lóbulo de su oreja, rodeo con sus manos el cuerpo de la rubia que solo se estremecía al sentir las caricias, liberaba pequeños gemidos que solo encendían mas la pasión que esos momentos sentía Terry, de repente Candy reacciono ante lo sucedido que inmediatamente se separo del joven, dejando a un Terry desconcertado por lo recién sucedido.

**- ¿Por qué huyes Candy?...** – Reacciono el ingles de manera sorprendente. - **¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo tan difícil?**

Candy confundida por las palabras del castaño negando con su cabeza lo que había escuchado, tratando de reaccionar le respondió molesta: **- ¡Difícil! ¿Qué porque me empeño en hacerlo difícil?, ¿qué acaso has perdido la razón?, ¡Por si lo olvidaste... tu estas casado... tienes una familia! **

**- ¿Familia?... yo no tengo familia **– Respondió el castaño del mismo tono que la rubia.

**- ¿Entonces como le llamas a esto? **– La ojiverde le mostró una fotografía donde salían Terry y Susana el día de su boda, que estaba sobre una de las mesas de la sala. **– ¡Lo que yo veo eres tu con tu esposa! ¿O como lo llamas ahora? ¡Esto es lo que yo llamo familia!**

El actor volvió a acercarse con la joven, le retiro de las manos el retrato y le hablo en un tono mas calmado:

**- Para mi familia significa estar casado con la mujer que amas... compartir con ella tus alegrías, tus tristezas, tus temores... a la que beses todos los días cuando amanece y cuando el día termine, poder ver nacer a tus hijos y verlos crecer... pero eso... no lo tengo con ella.**

Candy trataba de retener las lagrimas que querían salir de sus verdes ojos, pero le fue imposible, se volvió a separar del ingles y le preguntó: **- ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? ¿por qué te casaste?**

Un silencio se contemplo en aquel salón, el joven sabía que tenía que responderle, y tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas se dirigió hacia la chimenea y dejando encima de ella la fotografía que le había quitado a la rubia, le hablo dándole la espalda.

**- Esa misma pregunta me he hecho a lo largo de estos años, ahora sé el porque lo hice... Porque fui un cobarde, porque me deje llevar por una nota que salió tres meses antes en aquel diario, y de no haber leído lo que salió dos días después no lo hubiera hecho.**

Candy escuchaba algo incrédula aquellas palabras que decía el joven Grandchester, dándose cuenta de que la nota en donde anunciaban su boda con Neal fue el detonante de que él adelantara su boda con aquella joven.

**- ¿Me estas diciendo que fue un arrebato?** - Le pregunto.

**- Para mi fue el peor día de mi vida, al ver que ibas a casarte con ese imbecil. Pero al saber que no fue cierto, la esperanza ha vuelto a renacer dentro de mi.** – Hablaba el actor mientras sonreía.

La joven se acerco hacia una ventana, observaba como las gotas resbalaban por el cristal, confundida por las palabras de Terry, Candy se mordía su labio inferior al tratar de contestarle, se preguntaba como era posible de que él haya dicho eso, ¿esperanza?.. Que era lo que tramaba, dejar a Susana después de que ella le salvó la vida, abandonarla después de prometerle que estaría con ella para siempre, no eso no... Candy sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de desechar aquella idea, pero... ¿por qué sentía esa inquietud de querer estar a su lado? Después de todo... ellos se querían desde antes de que ella apareciera, además; ¿Qué aquel día del estreno de Romeo y Julieta, cuando se entero del accidente de la actriz y de las intenciones que ella tenía respecto a Terry, se dirigió al hospital para decirle que lo que planeaba era una jugada muy sucia? ¿Qué acaso Candy no iba a defender su amor por él?, pero después de lo que Susana estaba apunto de hacer, desecho toda posibilidad de estar al lado de él y opto por dejárselo a ella, aunque esa noche su corazón quedaría desquebrajado por renunciar a su gran amor...

De nueva cuenta, la joven sacudió su cabeza negando el pensamiento de "querer estar nuevamente con él" apartó su mirada de la ventana para dirigirse hacia el actor quien la contemplaba en silencio, decidida le habló:

**- ¡No puede haber ninguna esperanza entre tu y yo, lo mejor será que ya no nos volvamos a ver!** – La rubia tomo su bolso que todavía se encontraba húmedo, paso de largo sin siquiera mirar al castaño que se encontraba en silencio y sin movimiento alguno.

**- Mañana enviaré a alguien por mi ropa y mandare esta...** - Continuo diciendo hablándole en tono decisivo **- Me dio gusto saber que estas bien, por favor cuídate mucho... adiós.**

Con lagrimas en sus ojos la joven Andley se dirigió hacia la puerta principal para salir de ahí, sentía un inmenso dolor al haberse despedido nuevamente de él, su corazón dolía pero su mente le decía que era lo mejor, sin voltearlo a ver tomo el picaporte de la puerta y cuando la giro, sintió que una mano se posaba sobre la suya, al ver que era Terry el que se lo impedía lo miro, dándose cuenta de que el joven tenía sus rostro lleno de lagrimas, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió era su mirada ya que era de rencor, el castaño apretaba su mandíbula ya que sentía una enorme impotencia y alzando la voz le expresó:

**- ¡Siempre es así... ¿verdad Candy? Siempre decides por los demás como aquella vez!... ¡Claro la dulce y tierna Candy, la que se preocupa por los demás menos por ella!**

El semblante del actor cambio de enojo a burla y continuo dirigiéndose hacia la rubia en voz alta**: - ¡Claro le haces honor a tu nombre! **– hizo una pausa quitando su mano de la de Candy y continúo:** - ¡He llegado a la conclusión de que en verdad no me amabas lo suficiente como para defender lo nuestro!**

La ojiverde al escuchar las palabras tan hirientes de Terry, también se dejo llevar por el enojo que le embargaba escucharlo de esa manera y armándose de valor le dio una fuerte bofetada al castaño acallándolo de una vez por todas todo lo que estaba diciéndole.

Terry al sentir el fuerte golpe por parte de Candy, se tambaleo ya que estaba a punto de caerse, la rubia al ver la mirada de confusión y enojo por parte del actor retrocedió creyendo que tendría la misma reacción que hace tiempo cuando le había golpeado por primera vez y él le respondió de la misma forma.

Sin temerle, ahora fue turno de Candy de encararlo haciéndolo retroceder y con sus verdes ojos oscurecidos por el enfado que le produjo las palabras de Terry; le grito, sin importarle que la demás gente que se encontraba en aquella casa escucharan:

**- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no te ame lo suficiente? ¡Si tú fuiste el que me oculto lo del accidente! ¿Qué... acaso creíste que nunca me daría cuenta? **

Candy se dejo caer en la silla que estaba cerca del recibidor, todavía aturdida por aquella reacción que tuvo al oír las palabras tan hirientes del actor, llevándose sus manos a su rostro, se limpio sus ojos y después de un silencio por parte de ambos la joven comenzó a hablar:

**- Aquella noche, me fui caminando hasta el hotel para recoger mis cosas y dirigirme a la estación de tren, en mi interior sabía que esta decisión había sido lo correcto... salí del edificio y tome un carruaje que me llevara hasta allá... **– La joven mantenía su mirada en un punto fijo que no fuera la mirada del castaño, narraba aquella vez cuando se regresó de esa ciudad hacia Chicago, Terry la escuchaba atentamente recargado en una de las columnas de la residencia, en silencio contemplaba a la pecosa.

**- Por suerte encontré lugar en el tren de las once, no espere mucho, lo único que deseaba era salir lo mas pronto de esta ciudad, aborde el vagón dando una ultima mirada hacia atrás en señal de despedida... quería olvidar que había venido aquí y solo susurre tu nombre deseándote lo mejor. **– Por un momento la joven poso su mirar en la del actor quien seguía mudo ante las palabras de Candy, ella solo continuó hablando volviendo a apartar su vista de la del ingles.

**- El tren comenzó su andar, por momentos me sentía fatigada y cansada dándome cuenta que estaba afiebrada por haber caminado bajo la nieve... la verdad no me importo, ya que lo que sentía mi cuerpo en ese momento no se comparaba con lo helado que se encontraba mi corazón. **– Candy se limpiaba las lagrimas que empezaban a salir de sus verdes ojos.

La joven se puso de pie, poniéndose detrás de la silla donde se encontraba sentada anteriormente, la verdad no quería ser vista por Terry de que estaba empezando a llorar nuevamente, fijo su mirar en el cristal de la ventana donde se reflejaba la escena que estaba a punto a relatar.

**- Yo... recordaba los momentos que habíamos vivido desde que nos conocimos, por instantes sonreía al acordarme de cada instante que pasamos juntos que... aunque no fueron muchos, fueron los mas felices.** – La rubia continuaba con su relato siendo observaba en silencio por Terry, el joven veía como la joven narraba aquella fecha con lujo de detalle, no entendía el porque le contaba todo eso, sintió un enorme dolor dentro de su ser al recordar aquella noche como su fuera sido ayer, mientras que Candy no se daba cuenta de que el ingles también comenzaba a llorar ella continuaba narrando aquel suceso.

**- El llanto de un bebe me saco de mis pensamientos, lloraba de hambre pero su madre no podía alimentarlo ya que se encontraba de pie, trataba de tranquilizarlo hasta que un hombre que estaba sentado cerca de mi, les grito colerizado de que callaran al niño, el padre apenado por las molestias que causaban, le explico que su hijo tenía hambre... Eso simplemente al hombre no le importo, sin pensarlo dos veces me puse de pie, y les ofrecí mi lugar para que pudiera alimentarlo, se veían tan felices... A simple vista se apreciaba que eran muy humildes, pero eso no les importaba, estaban juntos, como una familia, ahí los dos... admiraban con amor a su bebe, me paso por la mente que esos podríamos haber sido tu y yo.**

**- Deseche esa idea sabiendo que era absurdo pensar en eso, decidida tome mi valija para salir de ahí, sentía un nudo aquí en mi pecho, necesitaba aire... abrí la puerta del vagón y me acerque al barandal, sentía como pegaba en mi cara el frío por la recia tormenta que había esa noche... **– Candy se llevo su mano a su pecho y comenzó a llorar sin importarle que él la viera, Terry quiso acercarse a ella pero la joven se lo impidió alejándose, evitando cualquier contacto, la pecosa solo quería continuar hablando, el castaño obedeció su acción y la dejo continuar sin imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

**- ¡Grite tu nombre... no se cuantas veces lo hice, pero quería sacarlo de aquí!** – La joven se giro para ahora quedar frente al ingles dándose cuenta de que él también lloraba, dudo por un momento continuar hablando, pero ya había comenzado y tenía que decírselo**– No se si por la fiebre que traía encima o por el inmenso dolor de saber que te había perdido; pero te vi en aquella oscuridad mientras el tren avanzaba a toda velocidad... Me despedí de ti, te veía sonriente.**

**- Pero después... Una sola imagen bastaba para querer poner fin a este sufrimiento. Posteriormente, ya no supe de mí y desperté a la mañana siguiente en casa de los Andley.**

Un largo silencio se sintió en aquella habitación, Candy había parado de llorar se sentía aliviada al haber sacado eso que por todo este tiempo había tenido alojado en su interior, Terry se encontraba en un estado de confusión, combinado con nostalgia de escuchar el relato de la rubia, si bien sabido ella no fue la única en haberla pasado mal aquella noche, el también sufrió, después de haberle dicho a su actual esposa que se casaría con ella se refugio durante toda la noche en un bar, bebiendo casi hasta el amanecer, pero al haberla escuchado se sorprendió de lo ultimo que había dicho la joven:

**- ¿Me estas diciendo que quisiste terminar con tu vida aquella noche? ¿Qué intentaste aventarte del tren si no fuera porque te desmayaste?**

La joven solo asintió con su cabeza, haciendo más confusa la mente del actor.

**- Perdóname... perdóname por ser yo el causante de tu desdicha.** – Le habló el ingles al haber quedado a centímetros de la chica.

**- No digas eso, tu no eres responsable de nada. **– Le contesto

**- Fue una idea absurda al querer hacerlo... es solo; que en ese momento me encontraba desesperada y quería encontrar una salida, si te conté todo esto es por que me dio rabia al escucharte decirme que no te amaba lo suficiente.**

**- Entonces respóndeme de una vez... ¿Aun me amas lo suficiente como para comenzar de nuevo? **

**- No tengo porque responderte esa pregunta.** – Le respondió tratando de ocultar su mirar de la del ingles.

La ojiverde volvió a tomar su bolso para nuevamente dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al ver a Terry quien se había adelantado para interponerse en la salida.

**- ¡Déjame salir!** – Lo miraba de manera desafiante.

**- ¡No hasta que me respondas! **– Le contesto sosteniéndole la mirada de la misma forma que la rubia.

Candy resignada a que si no le respondía en ese momento le iba a ser imposible poder salir de esa casa, ya que conocía muy bien la "terquedad" del joven Grandchester, dio un largo suspiro soltando el aire de sus pulmones y se dispuso a hablar mirando de frente al castaño.

**- No hay razón para contestarse... de nada sirve decirte que sigo amándote igual o mas que la ultima vez, porque... no puedo soportar el hecho de que la dejes a ella por estar conmigo. Tú ya elegiste tu camino, fue cuando decidiste quedarte con Susana.**

El actor al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, agacho su mirar hacia el suelo sintiéndose impotente ante ella, y con sus puños cerrados comenzó a llorar.

Candy al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado ante Terry, se acerco hacia él quedando solo a centímetros a su cuerpo, instintivamente llevo sus manos a la altura de su rostro y con sus dedos le comenzó a secar las lagrimas que salían de los hermosos ojos azules del joven, apoyo su frente con la del castaño, tratando de impedir el llanto le habló:

**- Déjame seguir adelante... nuestros caminos ya están escritos, fuiste lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero... lo nuestro no puede ser ni ahora ni nunca.**

Al terminar de decir lo ultimo, Candy le deposito un beso en la mejilla del joven, mientras lo hacia cerro sus ojos en señal de dolor al tener que separarse nuevamente del hombre que mas amaba en el mundo, se retiro de él dejándolo ahí de pie y sin mirar hacia atrás abrió la puerta.

**- No tienes derecho... no tienes ningún derecho a decidir por los demás y mucho menos por mi. **– Habló el joven quien se encontraba de espaldas sin ni siquiera voltear a ver como salía Candy de la casa de su madre, el tono de voz en el que hablaba era una mezcla de coraje y dolor.

Candy al escuchar las palabras del castaño se detuvo en el pórtico, y haciendo ella todo lo contrario al joven, se giro sobre sus zapatos y mirándole solo su espalda le contesto:

**- Esta vez no lo estoy haciendo por nadie... esta vez lo estoy haciendo solo por mi, porque no quiero seguir viviendo a un pasado que solo me trae dolor, de hecho con solo verte me causa dolor... y yo... ya no quiero vivir así.**

Dentro de su ser, Candy sabía que las palabras que decía no eran del todo verdad, pero creía que era lo considerado al decirlas, así podría despedirse de él sin tratar de impedir que se fuera nuevamente, al terminar de decirlas nuevamente se giro para dirigirse hacia la salida y esta vez sin que el ingles la detuviera la abrió, y dándole una ultima mirada a un Terry que se encontraba de espaldas sin siquiera mirarla le dijo en tono calmado:

**- Adiós... cuídate mucho y... también cuídala a ella.** – Y de esa forma la pecosa salió de la casa de la madre de Terry.

Candy salió y con lágrimas en sus ojos corría sin detenerse, llego a una calle mas transitada y tomo un carruaje que la llevara al hotel donde estaba hospedada.

Por su parte Terry se quedo sin palabras en aquella residencia, al reaccionar salió corriendo queriendo alcanzar a la joven, mas sin embargo ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, llego a la misma calle a la que había llegado la ojiverde, sin obtener éxito ya que no la pudo encontrar.

Sintiéndose derrotado y con el alma desquebrajada de haberla perdido nuevamente, el joven actor comenzó su regreso hacia la residencia de su madre, en su cabeza resonaban las ultimas palabras de la pecosa, se preguntaba si era verdad aquello que ultimo que le había dicho, en cierta parte si, se sentía el ser mas insignificante sobre la tierra al escucharla decir que tan solo verlo le hacia sentir dolor.

Por otra parte Candy iba de camino al hotel donde se encontraba hospedada, lloraba en silencio su reciente despedida, se acariciaba sus labios sintiendo que todavía sabían a aquel dulce néctar, cerro fuertemente sus ojos dejando escapar sus lagrimas y se mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, queriendo borrar aquellos besos, pero cuando se llega amar con tanta intensidad esos recuerdos tardarían mucho tiempo en ser olvidados.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar hacia su destino, la pecosa miro hacia el enorme parque que estaba enfrente del gran mesón, se dio cuenta de que no era buena idea de que sus amigas la vieran en ese estado, bueno tarde o temprano les contaría lo que le paso recientemente, pero creyó que aun no era el momento de decírselos, limpio de su rostro las lagrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos esmeralda, asomo su cabeza por la ventana del carruaje dirigiéndose con el cochero:

**- ¡Señor, podría ser tan amable de dejarme en esta esquina!**

**- Señorita pero si faltan solo unas cuadras para llegar al hotel.** – Le respondió amablemente el chofer.

**- ¡Lo se... pero quisiera caminar un rato! Me han dicho que este parque es verdaderamente hermoso y quisiera conocerlo.**

El hombre obedeció la petición de la rubia y detuvo el carruaje donde le había indicado la chica.

Candy descendió del coche agradeciéndole y pagándole el traslado, se despidió amablemente del señor cochero y emprendió su caminata por el enorme parque central, el señor antes de que la joven se alejara le hablo:

**- ¡Señorita... permítame darle una recomendación!** – La ojiverde se detuvo y escuchó atentamente: - **Trate de caminar solo por los alrededores, evite adentrarse mucho, ya que no tarda en oscurecer y este lugar de noche es peligroso, y mas para una chica como usted.**

Candy le mostró una tierna sonrisa al chofer y muy amablemente se volvió a despedir de él no sin antes agradecerle su consejo y diciéndole que solo será un breve momento el que estaría en Central Park.

La joven inició nuevamente su caminata, por un momento se olvido de su tristeza y admirando lo bello que se veía el hermoso prado de enormes árboles, a pesar de que acababa de caer una tormenta habían muchas personas caminando, después de unos minutos de caminata Candy decidió sentarse en una de las bancas, su mirar se quedo clavado en las hermosas rosas rojas que adornaban ese sector del parque, inmediatamente vino a su mente la imagen de cierto ingles de cabellera castaña y ojos color zafiro.

Con una mirada melancólica la rubia admiraba los rosales, recordaba nuevamente su reciente encuentro con el actor, la forma en que la ayudo evitando que se cayera cuando había sido empujada por aquel joven, su breve charla en aquella cafetería, aquellos dulces besos bajo la lluvia... las caricias y mas besos en casa de Eleonor Backer, pero lo mas doliente fue la reciente despedida, que hizo que nuevamente llorara.

- **Esto tiene que ser así... no puede ser de otra manera, fue mejor. **– Se decía para sí misma la ojiverde.

Muy cerca de ahí, precisamente en Upper West Side cerca de la calle cincuenta y nueve, donde se encontraba el departamento que aun conservaba Terry, el actor llegó después de haberse pasado por casa de su madre, recogió su coche y de fue hacia allá, se acerco a la pequeña repisa donde tenía varías botellas de whisky, se sirvió en un vaso y se dirigió con botella en mano hacia el único sofá que se encontraba en la estancia, totalmente derrotado se dejo caer en el mueble y dándole un sorbo a su bebida que de un solo sorbo se bebió el contenido.

Al igual que Candy, Terry empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido desde su reencuentro con la pecosa, se volvió a servir mas whisky, sonreía de haberla encontrado a la salida de aquella panadería, volvió a reír al ver que seguía siendo amante de los pastelillos, admiro lo hermosa que se veía, lo mucho que había cambiado en todo este tiempo, poco a poco las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus orbes azules, pero al él simplemente no le importo.

**- ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer nuevamente en mi vida, Candy? ¿Acaso lo hiciste solo para recordarme que te sigo amando?** – Se reprochaba el actor.

Mientras que en el parque, Candy seguía recordando, al igual que Terry, por momentos también sonreía, pero... ese semblante inmediatamente era suprimido por lagrimas que emanaban de sus ojos color esmeraldas.

Lo único que quería el actor era olvidar aquel episodio con la pecosa, comenzó a beber como aquel día en que se había enterado del supuesto matrimonio de ella.

**- Nuevamente volviste a decidir y fue de alejarte para siempre de mí... pero esta vez me diste la respuesta que no quería escuchar, de que solo te he causado dolor... **

El joven se llevo su mano a su rostro, se limpió sus lagrimas y termino diciendo: **- ¡Perdóname pecosa... perdóname mi amor si eso era lo único que te cause, aunque yo no opino lo mismo de ti... tu me regresaste a la vida! Aunque en estos momentos con tu nueva partida no se si pueda superarlo...**

Mientras que el parque Candy hipaba del llanto y pensaba:

**- ¡Terry... Terry mi amor, nuevamente nos vimos, nuevamente nos besamos... nuevamente nos dijimos lo** **mucho que nos amábamos, pero... no podemos estar juntos... ¿Por qué tenía que conocerte? **– La rubia fijo su mirar hacia el cielo. **- ¿Que no basto con que me arrebataras a Anthony? ¿Por qué mi vida a sido desgracia tras desgracia?... No lo entiendo.**

**Si pudiera...Entregara a ti mi vida  
>Mi alma entera. Te enseñaría a vivir<br>Mis versos, mi canción .Te sellaría con un beso la razón.  
>Si pudiera Yo nadara como un pez<br>Entre tus venas Si yo pudiera  
>Hoy cambiaría mis sonrisas<br>Por tus penas.**

**No cabe duda  
>Que en tu sonrisa<br>Se desnudan mis ternuras  
>Y con tu piel<br>Quiero vestirlas de pasión  
>Y de locura.<br>Si pudiera  
>Viviría cada minuto de mi vida<br>Para mimarte  
>Y al fin gritarte<br>Que te amo y que te extraño  
>Y con tu aliento<br>Calmar el fuego de este amor  
>Que llevo adentro.<strong>

**Si pudiera  
>Te llevara a algún rincón<br>Cerca del cielo  
>Donde la lluvia<br>Y un arco iris  
>Se confunden en un beso<br>Cada mañana  
>Tenerte aquí<br>Para decirte  
>Que te quiero<br>Si pudiera  
>Yo nadara como un pez<br>Entre tus venas  
>Si yo pudiera<br>Hoy cambiaría mis sonrisas  
>Por tus penas.<strong>

**No cabe duda  
>Que en tu sonrisa<br>Se desnudan mis ternuras  
>Y con tu piel<br>Quiero vestirlas de pasión  
>Y de locura.<strong>

**Si pudiera  
>Viviría cada minuto de mi vida<br>Para mimarte  
>Y al fin gritarte<br>Que te amo y que te extraño  
>Y con tu aliento<br>Calmar el fuego de este amor  
>Que llevo adentro.<br>Si pudiera  
>Te llevara a algún rincón<br>Cerca del cielo  
>Donde la lluvia<br>Y un arco iris  
>Se confunden en un beso<br>Cada mañana  
>Tenerte aquí<br>Para decirte  
>Que te quiero<br>Vivir lo nuestro  
>Hasta perdernos en el tiempo<br>Calmar al fin esta obsesión  
>De ser tu dueño<br>Si pudiera**

Candy se cubrió su rostro con sus manos, seguía llorando, quería encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas, sin imaginarlo, sintió que alguien se paraba enfrente de ella, retiro sus manos, levanto su mirar y se sorprendió de quien se trataba.

**- ¡Vaya... vaya, nunca me imagine encontrarte aquí... Candice!**

**CONTINUARA...**

***** NOTAS FINALES *****

**Candy:** - ¡Ahh este capitulo si que estuvo triste!... Lily... ¿Por qué te empeñaste en hacerlo triste? ¿qué no te basto con el final que nos dieron las autoras?

**Terry:** - ¿Qué haces mona pecosa?

**Candy**: - Leyendo el capitulo... pero tu ¿de donde vienes?

**Terry**: - ¡Aparte de pecosa y entrometida, ahora resulta que padeces de amnesia!

**Candy:** - ¡Ahhh Terry como te gusta hacerme enfadar! Y no te hagas el inocente que no me has dicho de donde vienes y que es lo que traes en esa bolsa.

El ingles se acerca a donde estaba la rubia, le da un dulce beso en los labios y le dice: - Que no te acuerdas que te despertaste con "antojo" de pastelillos de fresa y tuve que ir a comprarlos.

**Candy:** - ¡Mi amor, muchas gracias! – La joven le quita la bolsa, saca un pastelito y le da una mordida.

**Terry: -** ¡Vaya, vaya... si que mi esposa tenía hambre!

**Candy:** - Sabes muy bien que tu hijo es algo exigente... ahora entiendo de que será igual que su padre.

El joven al ver que Candy trae un poco de betún en los labios se acerca para retirárselo, para después depositar un beso en el abultado vientre de la rubia. – Mi pequeñito... mi amor, los amo a ti y a tu mamita, son lo mas hermoso que me haya pasado en mi vida.

Candy mira con ternura como Terry le habla a su hijo que se encuentra en su vientre, mientras le acaricia sus hebras castañas.

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE SU AMIGA: Ana Lilian Panti Valenzuela. Ahh una ultima cosa, la canción que va al ultimo del capitulo se llama SI PUDIERA Y LA CANTA CRISTIAN CASTRO, se me hizo muy adoc para esta situación. NOS LEEMOS LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA!**_


	3. CAPITULO III

**Advertencia**: Este capitulo tiene contenido sexual explicito, si no te agrada el genero o no eres apto para el, no leas, sencillamente sáltate esa parte y vete hasta el final... aunque siendo francas ¿A quién han conocido que odie leer un lemon? xD en fin, para quienes si gustan del genero, adelante.

**NOTAS::: DIALOGOS DE LOS PERSONAJES EN NEGRITA Y EN NORMAL ES NARRATIVA DE LA HISTORIA...**

**Capitulo 3**

**- Vaya... vaya, nunca me imagine encontrarte aquí... Candice.**

La guapa mujer vestía un elegante vestido en color vino, hacia resaltarle mas su espigada figura, su cabellera larga, ondulada y castaña la traía suelta, solo era adornada con una diadema del mismo color que su atuendo; claro como toda estrella de teatro su apariencia y arreglo eran cosa de todos los días. Se trataba de la actriz Karen Klaise.

**- ¿Pero que te trae por aquí?** – Le pregunto la mujer a la joven rubia.

**- Hola Karen, hace tanto tiempo que no te veo. **– Le respondió la pecosa con una sonrisa y algo sorprendida ya que nunca se imagino encontrársela a ella después de tanto tiempo, creyó que ya no la recordaría.

La actriz se sentó a un lado de Candy, la joven inmediatamente se limpió su rostro con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolso, pero ya fue tarde ya que la castaña se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.

**- ¿Has estado llorando?** – La rubia al oír la pregunta la miro de manera incrédula.

**- No es nada... es solo que esta ciudad me trae recuerdos que aun me duelen.**

Karen desvió su mirar de la de Candy cruzo su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda de manera coqueta y cruzándose de brazos le hablo:

**- ¿Y esos recuerdos se llaman Terruce Grandchester?** – Le pregunto tajantemente.

Candy se sorprendió de la manera tan directa en que se refirió Karen, aunque ya habían pasado mucho tiempo de no verla, no había olvidado la forma de ser de la actriz, de carácter fuerte.

La actriz al ver el silencio de la chica, mostró una sonrisa de medio lado, Candy solo asintió con su cabeza, a lo que la castaña al ver el semblante triste por parte de la rubia, intuyo que ya se había encontrado con su compañero de tablas y directamente pero sin verle el rostro le habló:

**- Por la cara que traes, veo que no es el reencuentro que esperabas y la verdad no quisiera toparme con Grandchester en estos momentos... **– La actriz se volteó para quedar frente a la ojiverde. – **Lamento mucho lo mal que lo están pasando... pero si quieres saber mi opinión... Ambos son los únicos responsables de que estén así, y créeme... lo están porque quieren.**

**- Discúlpame, pero no tienes ningún derecho a decirme todo eso.** – Le respondió un poco molesta la rubia. – **Tú no sabes el verdadero motivo por el que Terry y yo terminamos.**

**- ¡Lo se a la perfección Candice, se de muy buena fuente el motivo por el que tu y Grandchester se separaron!**

La actriz le había contestado alzando su voz, para después hablarle de manera tranquila, si bien es sabido... Karen Klaise era famosa por el cambio tan repentino tanto en su forma de hablar como de carácter.

**- Pero desgraciadamente ambos no pueden hacer nada, tu estas casada al igual que él lo esta con esa mujer.** – Lo último Karen lo dijo mostrando una cara de fastidio.

Candy dio una pequeña risa al ver que no solo Terry se había equivocado, Karen; al ver que la joven sonreía la miro de manera incrédula.

**- Creo que tu también caíste en al confusión de mi supuesto matrimonio...** – La pecosa cruzo sus brazos y miro a la actriz.

**- La historia es algo larga de contar pero... solo te diré que yo no estoy casada.**

Karen se asombró al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, queriendo saber los verdaderos motivos por los que no se caso, ya que como había leído ella en aquella nota, la boda se anunciaba como una de las mas esperadas de año, mas que nada por la importancia de tratarse del enlace de la heredera de una de las fortunas mas importantes del país.

**- ¿Quieres decir que la nota que salió en el diario no fue cierta?**

**- La verdad es que querían que me casara con Neal, pero al arreglarse todo la nota aclaratoria salió a los dos días.**

La actriz se quedo todavía sorprendida al escuchar lo que la pecosa le decía, se mantuvo en silencio mientras Candy le contaba todo lo sucedido con su supuesto compromiso, al terminar su relato la rubia, Karen se quedo pensativa como tramando algo, a lo que Candy la miraba intrigada.

Karen se puso de pie para caminar por el sendero que estaba cerca de la banca de donde estaban sentadas, contemplaba el jardín de manera pensativa, la rubia la observaba desde la banca, de pronto la actriz se encamino nuevamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la pecosa, tomo asiento y de manera sonriente y sin quitar su mirar del edén le habló:

**- Nunca te agradecí lo mucho que hiciste por mí aquella vez que viajaste a Florida.**

Candy frunció el ceño y de manera extraña la miro, no entendía el porque de ese comentario por parte de la castaña:

**- ¿A que viene todo esto? No comprendo lo que me estas diciendo.**

Karen, encogió sus hombros y soltando el aire le habló de manera sonriente: - **Si... te hablo de aquella vez que nos conocimos, al principio fui muy grosera contigo, mas que nada** **porque estaba furiosa de que Susana me había ganado el protagónico de Romeo y Julieta, pero después de aquella conversación, me di cuenta de que no debía preocuparme por cosas así, me enseñaste a no dejarme vencer, que luchara por lo que quería... y mira heme aquí, he podido cumplir mi sueño, me va muy bien en la actuación, encontré un hombre maravilloso del que me enamoré y me casé, tengo un hermoso hijo, pero lo mas importante es que tengo muchas ganas de seguir luchando por la vida y parte de eso te lo debo a ti.**

Candy sonrió al terminar de escuchar a la joven actriz, se alegraba de que al fin Karen había cambiado para bien, de que ya se le había pasado aquel episodio de estar enojada con medio mundo.

**- ¡Me alegra mucho de que te este yendo bien Karen! La verdad no tienes nada que agradecer, si te dije todo eso fue porque sentía de que no valía la pena de que te deprimieras por algo así.**

De pronto Candy recordó algo que le había dicho Karen aquella vez en Florida; su semblante inmediatamente cambio, paso de un estado de alegría a uno de tristeza.

**- Aunque hubo en algo en lo que si tuviste razón... ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que los protagonistas siempre terminaban juntos, que Susana y Terry iban a terminar casándose?**

**- ¡Habértelo dicho fue algo incoherente, no estaba en mis cabales!** – Le respondió.

**- Pero de una u otra forma se hizo realidad. **– Le dijo la rubia comenzando a llorar.

Karen al ver el estado de tristeza de la joven se sintió culpable y mal de haberle dicho eso, la tomo de sus hombros para abrazarla y tratar de tranquilizarla, Candy al sentir esa muestra por parte de la joven dejo que el llanto fluyera con mas intensidad, quería desahogarse, sacar todo el dolor que en esos momentos sentía.

La actriz sentía como la joven hipaba del llanto, quiso también ella llorar, acompañarla, por unos momentos tomo parte de ese estado en el que se encontraba Candy pero se contuvo ya que no quería hacer mas grande el dolor de la chica.

Se dio cuenta que Candy también sufría igual o mas que su compañero de trabajo, no en vano había sido testigo de las muchas veces en las que Terry se ponía mal por la tristeza de no poder estar con su pecosa, como él la había llamado.

Al cabo de unos minutos la rubia se había calmado un poco, se separo del agarre de la castaña y se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro, de manera apenada se disculpo con la actriz.

**- Perdóname por el mal momento que te acabo de hacer pasar... pero es que necesitaba mucho sacarlo de aquí adentro, sentí que ya no podía mas... te pido disculpas, por comportarme de esta manera.**

Karen la miro sonriente, haciendo que la rubia hiciera lo mismo, después de que la joven se limpio su rostro la castaña pensó muy bien la pregunta que le iba a hacer a Candy:

**- ¿Lo sigues amando?**

Candy no dudo en responderle y cerrando sus ojos le contestó:

**- ¡Mas que a nada en el mundo... no hay día que no piense en él!**

**- Por el estado en el que te encuentras creo suponer que se han visto y nuevamente se volvieron a separar. **– Le habló

**- Si... hace un rato estuvimos juntos... me propuso que si estaba dispuesta a esperarlo para comenzar de nuevo, me dio a entender que se va a separar de Susana si yo decía que sí **– Respondió la ojiverde.

**- ¿Y tu que le contestaste?** – Pregunto la actriz.

**- Obviamente le dije que no... Entre él y yo ya no puede haber nada, Susana es la mujer que le salvo la vida, ella ahora es su esposa y...** – La rubia no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que se vio interrumpida por la actriz, que alzaba la voz al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y parloteando sus brazos en señal de fastidio.

**- ¡Y... bla, bla, bla! ¡Ay Candy por favor!... deja de pensar en eso, de lo que ella hizo... ¿qué acaso no cuenta lo que tu y Terry sientan?**

**- ¡Yo le hice una promesa a Susana de que me alejaría de Terry para que pudieran ser felices!**

Karen soltó el aire de sus pulmones su semblante era de fastidio al escuchar las palabras de la joven de "la promesa" que para ella se le hizo lo mas absurdo, de su bolso saco un estuche de metal, se trataba de una cigarrera, la abrió saco uno y lo encendió, cuando le dio una bocanada le hablo a la rubia mirando hacia el cielo.

**- Aquella vez del estreno al terminar la función, nos estaban esperando para una recepción en casa de uno de los productores, recuerdo muy bien que antes de cerrar el telón Terry tenía su mirar fijo en cierta parte del auditorio.** – La actriz hizo una pausa para darle otra bocanada a su cigarrillo.

**- Supuse que te estaba buscando a ti... le hablé para decirle que nos estaban esperando, obvio como es particular de Grandchester no me hizo caso y solo me dijo que me adelantara, yo le dije que no se preocupara que lo mas probable es que lo estarías esperando en el lobby, eso lo tranquilizo un poco y se retiro a su camerino para cambiarse, al cabo de unos minutos fui a buscarlo pero uno de los trabajadores me dijo que había salido rumbo al hospital porque alguien había venido a buscarlo.**

Candy observaba a Karen en silencio, mientras que la joven continuaba relatando, sintió un nudo en la garganta al saber lo que seguía.

**- Lo que sigue de esa noche tu lo debes de saber mejor que nadie. **– Le dijo mientras tiraba la ceniza de la brevilla.

La rubia agacho su mirar al recordar los momentos vividos aquella vez en el hospital cuando llego para hablar con Susana, sin imaginar que la encontraría en la azotea a punto de quitarse la vida.

Un silencio vino después de aquel relato de Karen, la actriz se termino su cigarrillo, observo a la ojiverde que se encontraba con la mirada fija en el suelo. La castaña decidió continuar.

**- Al día siguiente Terry no acudió a los ensayos ni mucho menos llego a la función, así fueron los demás días... nadie sabía nada de él, ni en casa de su madre ni mucho menos con Susana que había dejado de visitarla... ¡Ya te imaginaras el escándalo que hicieron Susana y su madre, no había día en que la vieja fuera a buscarlo al teatro o a su departamento! **– Esto ultimo Karen lo dijo con mirada seria y su ceño fruncido, señal de que no simpatizaba del todo con la esposa de su compañero de trabajo.

Candy no entendía del porque la joven le decía todo esto, cansada de escuchar las palabras de Karen le habló en tono serio:

**- ¿Por qué me estas contando todo eso, a donde quieres llegar?**

La actriz comprendió las palabras de la pecosa y haciendo el mismo tono pero un poco mas duro le respondió:

**- ¡Déjame terminar! Si después de lo que escuches decides continuar y salir de su vida para siempre... lo respetare,** **pero antes escúchame... por favor.** – Esto último lo dijo de manera pasiva.

Candy asintió con su cabeza, dejando hablar a la actriz.

**- A raíz de que Terruce no asistía al teatro, Robert optó por suspender las funciones ya que la asistencia de la gente no era lo suficiente como para poder seguir adelante, la señora Eleonor y Robert lo estuvieron buscando ya que Terry no daba señas de donde estaba o que estaba haciendo, hasta que un día mientras ensayábamos llego el rumor de que lo habían visto trabajar en una de las carpas de teatro callejero a las afueras de Brooklyn.**

**- Ambos decidieron ir a buscarlo esa misma noche, para corroborar si era cierto lo que les habían dicho. Pero lo que encontraron esa noche no era precisamente Terruce Grandchester... era un hombre totalmente embrutecido por el alcohol, con las barbas crecidas, su porte de chico elegante ya no existía, estaba mucho mas delgado, lo encontraron balbuceando sonetos de las obras de Shakespeare, obviamente la gente que se encontraba en aquel sucio lugar no entendían lo que decía y solo se limitaban a gritarle, insultarle y hasta escupirle al mismo tiempo que se burlaban de él.**

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Candy escuchaba lo que relataba Karen, al principio no creía pero recordó que al poco tiempo de su ruptura con el ingles, escucho rumores acerca de su extraña desaparición. La joven ya no podía seguir escuchando más, se sintió peor al saber de todo lo que había sufrido Terry, llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza y llorando le hablo de manera suplicante:

**- ¡Basta Karen! ¡Basta por favor! ¿Acaso pretendes volverme loca?**

La mujer comprendió que había hablado de más, pero sabía que era importante de que Candy se enterara de todo el sufrimiento que había pasado el castaño aquella vez.

**- Te pido una disculpa si con todo lo que te dije hice que te sintieras mal, pero creí que era necesario que lo supieras.**

Después de un breve silencio Candy pudo tranquilizarse un poco, sus ojos se veían rojos e irritados por el reciente llanto, la joven se limpio su rostro y ya mas calmada le hablo a la chica.

**- La verdad no pensé que Terry la había pasado tan mal desde aquella vez... Yo también lo estuve pero... mi familia y mis amigos me ayudaron a que pudiera salir adelante, poco a poco he tratado de seguir el ritmo a mi vida, pero... después de esto ultimo. **– La joven se detuvo al hablar, nuevamente las lagrimas amenazaban con querer salir, pero la chica lo impidió de la misma forma en que últimamente lo hacía, y era mordiéndose su labio inferior.

**- Creo que va a ser mas difícil poder superar esto ultimo.**

Manteniendo su mirar fijamente en la rubia, Karen se puso de pie para quedar de frente a Candy, le tomo sus manos y agachándose para quedar a la misma altura que la joven ya que esta ultima se encontraba sentada en la banca le habló en tono calmado al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba sus manos.

**- Si para ti va a ser difícil superarlo, imagínate como va a serlo para él... En todo este tiempo he conocido muy bien a Terruce y estoy completamente segura que a la única mujer que ama es a ti. Entonces Candy... si te dijo que quería comenzar de nuevo contigo, ¿por qué no se dan esa oportunidad? **

**- ¡Son muchas cosas Karen, la primera y la mas importante es que él esta casado!**

La actriz se puso de pie molesta por la respuesta de la chica, de manera desesperante y después de pasar ambas manos por su rostro y cabello le habló:

**- ¡Para eso esta el divorcio, por Dios Candy! ¿Acaso vives en la Edad Media?**

La joven al escuchar esto se molesto y también se puso de pie y encarando a Karen le respondió: **- ¡No es que viva en la "Edad Media" como tu dices... pero yo no podré vivir en paz sabiendo que le destroce el corazón a una mujer que fue capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por el hombre que ama!**

**- ¡Va... ahora resulta que Susana es una santa por lo que hizo, que se merece un altar en el cielo por su gran sacrificio! **– Esto lo dijo en son de burla, cosa que no le agrado a la joven.

**- ¡Por favor Candy, reacciona! No creas todo que el "supuesto" sacrificio que hizo esa mujer fue del todo cierto.**

**- ¿A que te refieres?** – Pregunto incrédula la ojiverde.

La castaña se volvió a sentar al lado de Candy, soltó el aire de sus pulmones y habló mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de la rubia.

**- No se si lo que te vaya a decir te haga cambiar de opinión respecto a Susana, de hecho... eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento.** – La joven hizo una breve pausa para después continuar.

**- Aquella vez que encontraste a Susana en la azotea del hospital queriéndose quitar la vida y que tu evitaste... Todo eso fue un plan malévolo por parte de ella para presionar a Terry.**

Candy no comprendía lo que Karen le decía y sorprendida le preguntó:

**- ¿Acaso me estas diciendo que ella planeo su intento de suicidio?** – La rubia se puso de pie, se llevo su mano hacia su boca totalmente sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando y comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro mirando hacia el suelo tratando de encontrar en el la respuesta: - **¡No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo! No entiendo... ¿cómo puedes ser capaz de poner en riesgo su vida de esa manera?**

**- ¡Pues créelo, esa "buena mujer" como tu le dices monto toda esa escenita para así retener a Terry a su lado y que terminara contigo para siempre!** – Decía la elegante mujer con cierto rencor.

**- ¿Y como es que tu lo sabes?**

**- Cuando anunciaron su compromiso, yo tenía mis dudas acerca de todo esto, por supuesto le pregunte a Grandchester que había pasado con ustedes dos para que él quisiera casarse con ella... pero como ya sabes tu querido amor.** – Esto ultimo la actriz lo dijo señalando a Candy que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara. **– Es muy reservado en su vida personal así que no me quiso decir nada.**

**- Unos días antes de la boda, Terruce me pidió de favor que le ayudara a Susana con una pequeña reunión que iba a tener en su casa, a regañadientes acepte ya que como sabes no simpatizo muy bien con ella... Bueno esa tarde después del ensayo me dirigí a su casa, llegue una hora antes de lo previsto para ayudar en lo que faltara; cuando llegue, escuche sin querer que Susana hablaba con su madre, conversaban de los preparativos de la boda y se alegraban de que Terry había adelantado la fecha.**

**- Hasta que fue su madre que hizo el comentario de aquella vez en la azotea del hospital, fue cuando comprendí que todo fue planeado por ella misma.**

**- ¡Sigo sin entender... no comprendo, si yo misma la vi en la orilla del techo, estaba a punto de aventarse... De hecho** **ella me dijo que lo hacía por él y por mi para que al fin pudiéramos estar juntos! **

Candy seguía sin entender lo que la actriz le estaba contando, con cada palabra que Karen relataba, crecía mas la confusión de la pecosa.

**- Veo que sigues sin creer ni una sola palabra de lo que te estoy diciendo... ¿verdad?** – La expresión de Karen se notaba molesta al ver las reacciones de la ojiverde y antes de que dijera algo la chica acerca de lo que le estaba diciendo, continuo su relato.

**- ¿Ese día en que Susana estaba a punto de "quitarse" la vida, había dejado una nota donde se despedía de su madre?** – Ante esta pregunta Candy asintió con la cabeza ya que ella había leído la nota. **– Bueno esa "despedida" era para que supieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer... corrieran a detenerla y así poder presionar a Terry para que se casara con ella.**

**- ¡Y claro le salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba ya que tu fuiste la que llegara primero y así te dieras cuenta del "gran amor" que ella tenía hacia Terry!**

**- ¿Pero acaso... ella te confirmo que todo eso fue planeado?** – Seguía incrédula la pecosa.

**- Después de escuchar aquella conversación con su madre, se lo pregunte enfrentándola cara a cara, ¡la muy maldita y burlándose descaradamente me dijo que sí! Que un día antes del estreno Terry le había dicho que tu ya habías** **llegado ella ideo todo eso y pues paso lo que tu ya conoces.**

Un silencio se postergo después de aquella confesión por parte de la actriz, Candy se preguntaba como aquella mujer había hecho tal atrocidad, si bien lo poco que conocía de ella era sinónimo de admiración y agradecimiento ya que había salvado la vida del hombre que mas amaba en el mundo a costa de sacrificar su futuro como una triunfante actriz de las tablas de Broadway.

**- ¿Y porque no se lo dijiste a Terry?** – Pregunto la rubia rompiendo el silencio.

**- Amenace a Susana con decirle todo a Terry, pero ella con todo el cinismo del mundo me dijo que no me iba a creer ya que ella se encargaría de negarlo todo y como sabes... Grandchester no me creería nada ya que conocía la rivalidad que había entre nosotras.**

**- Comprendo... Pero aun así debiste decírselo.** – Insistía la ojiverde.

**- ¡Y lo intente Candy... pero las veces que lo hice, Terry se negaba a escucharme, hasta fui capaz de decírselo unas horas antes de la ceremonia! Pero... ese día Terruce me amenazó con hacer todo lo posible para que me sacaran de la obra de teatro.**

La joven heredera seguía sorprendida ante todo eso, volteaba hacia todos lados como buscando la respuesta del porque Susana había actuado de esa forma, sumisa en sus pensamientos se quedo en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Karen la tomo de los hombros haciendo que la mirara directo a los ojos y comenzó a hablarle en tono firme:

**- ¡Por eso Candy... si Terry te pidió una segunda oportunidad, no dudes en dársela... no te toques el corazón ante ella... Quítaselo a esa mujer, pelea lo que siempre ha sido tuyo... defiende el amor que se tienen!**

**- ¡Es que... no creo poder hacer eso!** – La joven se soltó del agarre de la castaña. - **Son muchas cosas las que nos impiden estar juntos, una es su matrimonio religioso, otra son su hijo o los hijos que tengan... Y... si ella ahora si se quitara la vida... no... yo no podría vivir con ese cargo de conciencia!** – Decía la joven un tanto desesperada.

Karen molesta de escuchar a la rubia diciendo todo eso, la volvió a tomar de los hombros, la zamarreo tratando de que reaccionara y con sus ojos oscurecidos por el coraje de escucharla hablar esa manera le alzó su voz:

**- ¡Ya deja de estar pensando en los demás... Por una vez en tu vida piensa en ti, si tanto te preocupa su matrimonio déjame decirte que ellos solo están casados por el civil, no hubo boda religiosa y la verdad no se el porque y no me interesa, y de los hijos que no te importe ya que no los tienen... Susana no ha podido darle hijos a Terry y en cuanto a lo de que "intente quitarse la vida" no lo creo... sería demasiado idiota como para hacerlo!**

Candy se soltó del agarre de la actriz, se encontraba confundida, sorprendida y hasta nerviosa por lo recién que había escuchado, tenía la duda de hacer caso a lo que anteriormente le había pedido el actor y que Karen le dijo que le diera una oportunidad o simplemente dejarlo así como estaba, regresarse a Chicago y olvidarlo para siempre.

En otra parte de la ciudad, muy cerca de ahí, estaba Terry; el joven se encontraba sentado en el piso de la estancia, recargado su espalda en el sillón, una de sus manos estaba en su frente mientras que en la otra sostenía un vaso con whisky, no estaba ebrio, de hecho era su tercer vaso... Desde un principio quería beber hasta perderse como anteriormente lo hacía, pero decidió mejor que no.

**- No... ya no beberé hasta perder la cordura.** – Levanto en lo alto el vaso de cristal dirigiéndolo hacia un viejo afiche que se encontraba colgado frente a donde él estaba, era de su primer protagónico: Romeo y Julieta, debajo del titulo con letras grandes estaba el nombre de ambos protagonistas: Terruce G. Grandchester y Susana Marlowe, siendo este ultimo tachado con una letra diferente a la que estaba y debajo de el figuraba el nombre de Candice White, ya que el único día que la rubia había estado en ese lugar ella se había encargado de tachar el nombre original y escribir el de ella.

El castaño sonreía al recordar aquel momento, un par de lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, rápidamente las retiro y haciendo una promesa habló en voz alta:

**- Tú quieres que te olvide... que sea feliz con mi esposa... Bueno... lo seré... seré feliz con la única persona que ha estado conmigo, que me ha brindado su amor sin esperar nada a cambio, esta será mi ultima copa que beba para olvidarte... Pero solo por esta noche, solo esta ultima noche te recordare ya que mañana... serás parte de mi pasado.**

Así permaneció el actor, contemplando aquel afiche, a veces sonreía, otras lloraba, otras se enojaba de saber que nunca podrán estar juntos. Las horas afuera seguían su curso, anochecía, pero en aquel departamento el tiempo no avanzaba mas bien retrocedía, desde aquella noche de año nuevo en el Mauritania hasta esta ultima tarde donde la había visto y hablado por ultima vez.

Pareciera que ambas jóvenes no se dieron cuenta que el tiempo había pasado... de pronto las farolas fueron encendiéndose de uno en uno para llenar de luz aquel sector que poco a poco fue cubierto en penumbras. El cantar de las aves se había ido al igual que el bullicio de la gente, para dar paso a los sonidos de la noche, el cielo se torno en un color sepia ya que poco a poco los rayos del sol se iban y las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición en el firmamento.

Candy seguía sumisa en sus pensamientos, en su mente se materializaban cada palabra de lo que había escuchado, desde su reencuentro con Terry hasta esta ultima conversación con Karen, su cabeza se convirtió en un mar de confusiones, y se olvido por completo que a su lado se encontraba aquella actriz que en un par de horas le cambio su vida y su forma de pensar de Susana Marlowe.

Karen la observaba, quería hablarle preguntarle que era lo que había decidido, sin embargo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la rubia opto por no decirle nada, se paro de su asiento al ver que desde un sector no muy lejos de ahí un hombre le hacia señas con sus manos desde un lujoso auto. La actriz de inmediato lo reconoció y le respondió de la misma forma.

**- Candy...** – Le habló haciendo que la rubia la mirara. **– Sea lo que decidas lo respetaré, pero... si decides intentarlo nuevamente con Terruce los apoyare a ambos, porque sé que están hechos el uno para el otro y nada me haría mas feliz que ustedes estén juntos, y no lo digo porque no soporte a Susana sino porque el destino les esta dando esta segunda oportunidad...** – Esto ultimo lo dijo de manera sonriente.

La rubia asintió con su cabeza y se puso de pie para estar a la altura de la castaña, ciertamente Karen era un poco mas alta que la ojiverde, cuando Candy le extendió su mano para despedirse de ella y emprender su camino hacia el hotel donde estaba hospedada, la actriz le alzo la voz dejándola sorprendida por ante su ultima reacción:

**- ¡A poco creíste que iba a dejarte sola en este lugar! – En eso Karen tomo la mano de la chica y la jaló hacia el coche que estaba estacionado enfrente. - ¡Vamos... te llevaré al hotel donde te hospedas, ¿Acaso pretendes que** **me meta en un lío con Grandchester si llegara a pasarte algo?**

Candy sonrió a este ultimo comentario por parte de la chica, sin oponer resistencia se dejo llevar hacia donde la llevaba la actriz, cuando llegaron se detuvieron y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre alto de cabello color azabache, ojos color ónice y de tez muy blanca mas bien pálida recibió a la pelirroja en un abrazo y dándole un delicado besos en los labios, al darse cuenta la rubia de la muestra de cariño no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida ante la situación y solo se alejo un poco de la pareja.

**- ¡Ah... mira cariño a quien me encontré hace un par de horas aquí en Central Park! **– El hombre volteó su mirar hacia la pecosa mostrándole una sonrisa haciendo que ella le respondiera de igual manera. **- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que hubo una persona que me había cambiado mi forma de ver la vida?** – En eso Karen abrazo a la rubia y la acerco para que su esposo la saludara.

**- ¡Te presento a Candice White Andley! ****A ella es la que le debo mi "gran cambio"** – Decía de manera sonriente dirigiéndose a su esposo, la joven extendió su mano para saludar al caballero**. – ¡Candy el es mi marido... Owen Atkinson y el padre de mi hijo!**

El esposo de la actriz tomo la mano de Candy para depositar un casto beso, el hombre de aproximadamente treinta años la saludo de manera respetable.

**- Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Candice... pero dígame una cosa, ¿Usted es la hija de William Andley?**

La joven le contesto de manera sonriente y mostrando sus buenos modales, no en vano la Tía abuela Elroy se esmero en enseñarle a su sobrina la forma de comportarse de una dama y mas tratándose de la hija de uno de los hombres mas ricos del país.

**- ¡Mucho gusto señor Atkinson... Y si mi padre es William Andley! **

**- ¡Llámeme Owen, ya que es amiga de mi esposa no veo el porque de los formalismos!** – Después de este comentario y de la petición del esposo de la actriz, tanto Owen como Candy miraron a Karen de manera curiosa ya que por el carácter de la castaña, creyeron que no era correcto la manera en como el moreno pidió a la ojiverde que lo llamara.

Karen al ver la cara de ambos no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, tanto Candy como Owen la miraba incrédulos y al ver que la artista no paraba de reír le hicieron segunda.

**- ¡Vamos Candy! ¿apoco creíste que me pondría celosa? **– Pregunto la castaña. **– ¡Por supuesto que no... y menos después de lo que hablamos!**

La joven asintió de manera sonriente al ver que la actriz no mostraba ningún signo de molestia ante la petición de su esposo.

**- Esta bien Owen... usted también puede llamarme Candy. Y dígame... ¿conoce a mi padre?** – Pregunto la ojiverde.

**- ¡Claro que lo conozco... Hemos sido socios de varios negocios, de hecho cerramos el ultimo hace una semana. Por favor Candy... dele mis saludos cuando lo vea.**

**- ¡Por supuesto que lo are... le dará mucho gusto!** – Le respondió de manera sonriente la joven.

**- ¡Bueno... bueno ya... vayamos a cenar, que me muero de hambre!** – Interrumpió la actriz y de manera muy melosa se dirigió a su esposo. **- ¡Cariño! ¿por qué no nos llevas a ese lujoso restaurante donde sirven comida italiana: Alessandro´s, se me antoja cenar ahí.**

**- ¡Por supuesto mi amor!** – Respondió el moreno dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa, a lo que Karen le correspondió de la misma forma.

**- ¿Qué dices Candy, nos acompañas a cenar?** – Pregunto la castaña.

Candy no se sentía con ganas de comer, tenía muchas cosas que pensar después de aquella conversación con la estrella de Broadway y de manera amable le contesto:

**- Perdónenme por esta vez pero no me siento muy bien, tengo muchas cosas que pensar... por favor, lamento mucho esto pero... en verdad no tengo hambre.**

**- Comprendo... pero aunque sea, déjanos llevarte al hotel... ya es un poco tarde y no quiero que te pase nada como te había dicho, no quiero tener problemas con Terruce si te llegara a pasar algo.**

La rubia sonrió al escuchar esto ultimo y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, Owen de manera caballerosa le abrió la puerta trasera a la pecosa ayudándola a entrar, después hizo lo mismo con Karen quien se subió en el lugar del copiloto y ya por ultimo el se integro al coche para así conducir hacia el hotel Plaza.

Durante el trayecto Karen le platicaba de su matrimonio y de su hijo que tenía seis meses de edad, narraba que se parecía mucho en el físico a su esposo a lo que Owen la miraba sonriendo mientras que él hacia el comentario de que de Karen había heredado su carácter, la joven solo sonreía, le daba gusto saber que de aquella muchacha mal humorada, caprichosa y egoísta no quedaba nada.

Después de un rato se detuvieron en la entrada principal del lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba la rubia, cuando el esposo de la actriz se disponía a abrirle la puerta uno de los porteros del hotel se adelanto para hacerlo, Candy les dio las gracias y nuevamente se disculpo por no haberlos acompañado a cenar. La joven se encaminaba hacia la recepción, pero se detuvo al oír el llamado de la castaña.

**- ¡Espera Candy!** – La rubia se volteo para verla ya que la actriz la había alcanzado.

La castaña la tomo de los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos le habló en tono decisivo: **- A lo mejor esta demás que te lo diga, pero... espero que la decisión que tomes sea la correcta tanto para ti como para él, como te lo había dicho antes... pelea, lucha por ese amor, esta vez no lo dejes escapar.**

La joven solo la miraba, tenía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo ante esto, y con voz queda le contesto**: - Gracias Karen... gracias por todo, pero todavía no se lo que vaya a hacer, estoy muy confundida, fueron muchas emociones por este día y la verdad no me siento muy bien. Lo único que quiero es llegar a mi cuarto y descansar.**

**- Esta bien... pero si necesitas algo solo búscame, ve al teatro de la compañía o si no, estoy en la guía telefónica... cualquier cosa, lo que sea... estoy para ayudarte.** – Le habló de manera sincera y sonriente.

Candy se despidió de la actriz con un fuerte abrazo, considerando de que a partir de ahora en adelante tendría una gran amistad con Karen Klaise, esa tarde había sido totalmente diferente a como lo había planeado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba, bueno, a decir verdad era algo lógico y existía la posibilidad de verlo ya que Terry habitaba en esa ciudad... pero ¿Al segundo día de haber llegado? Si que el destino nuevamente le había hecho una jugarreta, y luego vino aquel encuentro con Karen y las revelaciones acerca de todo lo relacionado desde que se habían separado.

Candy llego a la recepción pidió la llave de la suite donde estaba hospedada, amablemente la empleada le entrego lo que anteriormente solicito, junto con un mensaje de sus dos amigas:

_**- Querida Candy, fuimos a la opera a ver la función de las siete de la noche, Patty se encontró con un ex compañero del colegio en Londres y resulta que es tenor y esta actuando aquí en Nueva York, en el Radio City music hall, si quieres alcanzarnos solo pregunta por Ronald Royter después de la función iremos a cenar, ojala y te animes ya que nos dejaste toda la tarde.**_

La rubia doblo el papel donde estaba escrito el mensaje de Annie y sonriendo por el ultimo comentario de su hermana, se dirigió al elevador para subir a la suite, decidió no alcanzar a las chicas ya que al igual que con Karen no sentía ganas de salir a ninguna parte. La joven se adentró en el ascensor, amablemente el empleado la saludo dándole las buenas noches y solicitándole el numero de piso al que deseaba subir:

**- Buenas noches señorita, ¿A que piso va?**

**- Buenas noches, por favor al noveno piso. **– Le respondió amablemente.

La ojiverde llego a su habitación, dejo su bolso junto con la llave y se dejo caer en la enorme cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño siendo imposible porque en su cabeza resonaban tanto las palabras de Terry como las de Karen, estaba incierta ante si era correcto o no haber dejado nuevamente la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado del hombre que mas amaba en el mundo. Después de varios minutos de meditar se sintió aturdida por todo lo que estaba pensando, se incorporo para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, sentía la necesidad de refrescarse un poco, como si eso bastara para disipar todas esas ideas que ondeaban por su mente.

La pecosa abrió el par de llaves del lavabo y cuando sintió que ya estaba algo templada junto agua en sus manos y se la hecho sobre su rostro, tomo el jabón que estaba al lado y lo froto hasta hacer espuma, se masajeo con sus dedos su rostro, después de unos segundos se enjuago, mientras se secaba con una pequeña toalla la rubia observaba su reflejo en el espejo, no sabia si era cosa de su imaginación pero mientras veía su rostro, a su lado se manifestó la imagen de Terry.

**- ¡Candy!** – La llamó extendiéndole sus brazos.

La joven sorprendida de verlo y escuchar su voz se giro para quedar frente a él, creyó que el actor había subido hasta su habitación pero lamentablemente todo fue parte de una ilusión. Candy se sintió desilusionada al darse cuenta de que el ingles había desaparecido, entrecerró sus ojos y cubriéndose el rostro con la toalla, se quedo así por un momento sin hacer ningún movimiento manteniendo su mente alejada aunque siempre terminaba traicionándola, recordándole aquella situación en la que estaba envuelta, y mas con las palabras insistentes de Karen retumbándole en su cabeza de que peleara por lo que siempre, según ella es y sería suyo... El amor de Terruce Grandchester.

Así pasaron los minutos, en medio de aquella habitación que solo era alumbrada por la luz que emanaban un par de lámparas; decidida la rubia se puso de pie, tomo su bolso y las llaves y salió de ahí... Al fin había tomado una decisión, una decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de tres personas.

El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, el joven actor seguía en aquel departamento postrado en el amplio sillón con un vaso a medio llenar de aquel liquido en color ámbar en una de sus manos, mientras que en la otra sostenía un cigarrillo, pensaba, si Candy tomo la decisión de ya no estar juntos entonces él haría lo mismo... después de todo este tiempo se sentía relativamente a gusto de estar casado con Susana, aunque últimamente la relación entre ellos no era de lo mas estrecha, lucharía por salvar su matrimonio después de todo ella no se merecía el dolor y la perdida que él sentía de haber perdido esta vez para siempre el amor de su vida.

De un solo trago bebió lo que restaba de su whisky, apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba a su lado, se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta que estaba sobre el perchero y cuando giro la perilla de la puerta para salir de ahí e ir a arreglar las cosas con su esposa... pero el destino nuevamente le hacía de las suyas, sorprendido por lo que estaba frente a él al abrir la puerta solo un nombre pudo musitar de sus labios y era de la persona que anteriormente se había despedido...

**- Candy...**

**Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú,  
>no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz,<br>no sabía que existía un mundo así,  
>no sabía que podía ser tan feliz.<strong>

Y ahí estaba ella, su cuerpo temblaba y de eso el castaño se dio cuenta, la mirada de Candy estaba centrada en los ojos de Terry, nuevamente esmeralda y zafiro se encontraban pero esta vez el joven no volvería a pedirle una segunda oportunidad, de manera fría desvió su mirada de la de rubia y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle que hacía allí, la pecosa se abalanzó hacia sus brazos para darle el mas cálido de los besos.

**Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción,  
>no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón,<br>y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó,  
>y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paro.<strong>

El ingles sorprendido ante esto ultimo simplemente se dejo llevar por el cálido beso, sentir los labios nuevamente posados sobre los suyos y sin importarle nada la envolvió entre sus brazos atrayéndola hacia dentro y cerrar de una vez la puerta.

Candy seguía en aquel vaivén que solo ellos dos conocían, envolvió sus manos en la castaña cabellera del joven revolviéndolos, Terry hizo el beso mas profundo rozándole su espalda, haciendo que la rubia soltara un gemido que hizo que el ingles adentrara su lengua dentro de su boca para así comenzar a jugar con la de ella. La pecosa solo se dejaba llevar por la danza que hacía Terry, sus bordes reaccionaban ante su juego, parecía que se conocieran desde siempre.

El aire en ambos cuerpos comenzó a faltar, no querían separarse pero solo ella lo hizo, a regañadientes el ingles lo notó pero cual fue su sorpresa que ahora era la rubia quien lo abrazaba nuevamente depositando su rostro en el hueco que habían entre su cuello y hombro, Terry aspiraba el aroma que emanaban la cabellera rizada y entrecerró sus ojos, de manera tierna estrechaba con mas fuerza hacia él el cuerpo de la joven, simplemente Candy al sentir esa muestra se dejo llevar.

**Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor,  
>y llegaste tú, una bendición, aun recuerdo el momento que todo cambio,<br>y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor,  
>y llegaste tú, una bendición, aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tú.<strong>

**- Te amo... – Susurró la pecosa.** - ¡No puedo dejarte... no me atrevo a dejarte!

Terry se separó un poco del abrazo de la joven para poder mirarla directamente al rostro, se enterneció al ver que sus ojos se encontraban acuosos, a toda costa Candy quería evitar que sus lagrimas salieran, se soltó de su abrazo para tomar de entre sus manos con firmeza el rostro de la chica. Dulcemente plasmo una sonrisa entre sus labios.

**- Lo se... yo también te amo.** – Le contesto depositando después un beso en los labios entre abiertos de la ojiverde.

Nuevamente Candy rodeo sus brazos sobre el cuello del castaño, mientras este acariciaba su espalda haciendo un recorrido hasta su cabellera rizada, Terry cubría con su boca los labios de ella, deslizando con habilidad su legua y acariciando la suya. Candy no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro tan placentero ante los movimientos tan pasionales y amorosos que el otro le prodigaba, acariciándola y estrechándola nuevamente con delicadeza y ternura todo su cuerpo.

**Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad,  
>y me rió pensando en las veces que yo te deje pasar,<br>y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó,  
>y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paro.<strong>

Ambos cuerpos fueron acercándose hasta el sillón en donde anteriormente estaba sentado el actor, cayeron, Terry encima de la joven; torpemente Candy comenzó a quitarle su chaqueta, el castaño reía internamente por los movimientos lerdos de ella cayendo en cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto ya que su actual situación no lo ameritaba.

**- ¡Te amo Terry... siempre te he amado!** – Susurro la rubia muy cerca de su oído mientras que el ingles le besaba el cuello.

**- ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando... pecosa? **– Preguntaba con voz ronca mientras besaba el cuello de la joven. **- ¿Te gusta jugar conmigo? ¿Esta es tu forma de torturarme... besarte... tocarte... acariciarte para después irte nuevamente? **– Fueron sus preguntas para después abandonar el cuello de la rubia y encontrarse nuevamente con sus labios ya que temía la respuesta.

**- ¡No amor mío... esta vez no me iré, esta vez me quedaré contigo, quiero ser tuya, quiero sentirte dentro de mi! ¡por favor Terry... ahora soy yo la que te suplica... que... quiero hacer el amor contigo!**

Muchas noches Terry soñó con que Candy le pedía que la hiciera suya, pero a veces la realidad supera la quimera y esta vez no fue excepción, mientras el joven repartía besos y caricias por todo el rostro de la pecosa, Candy solo se dejaba llevar por aquella sensación tan placentera, sus dicciones salían de manera pausada por el enorme placer que el actor la hacia sentir.

Sorprendido por aquellas palabras Terry se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, y mirándola de manera seductora, con sus orbes zafiros totalmente oscurecidos por la excitación que sentía en ese momento le respondió:

**- ¡Será como tu digas pecosa! **– Volviéndola a besar en el cuello mientras que Candy arqueaba su cabeza para darle mayor espacio al castaño. **- ¡Dios sabe que es lo que mas deseo en la vida es hacerte mía... ser uno solo contigo! Pero...** – Se detuvo para mirarla directamente a los ojos. **– No quiero que sea aquí... déjame llevarte a mi cama... quiero contemplarte, besar y acariciar cada rincón de tu cuerpo, hacerte sentir el mas exquisito de los placeres, poder escuchar de tu boca mi nombre... y que tu escuches de la mía el tuyo.**

**- ¡Hazlo mi amor... no me importa donde sea... solamente quiero ser tuya... tuya completamente! **– Le contesto la rubia entre jadeos y gemidos por los besos que repartía el castaño por su cuello, hombros y rostro.

Ante aquellas palabras el ingles tomo a Candy entre sus brazos para llevarla de manera nupcial hacia su alcoba, pero la ojiverde opto mejor por quedar frente de él, aferró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del castaño para así poder ella besarlo en su rostro y acariciar su cabello. Terry solo sonrió ante la acción de la pecosa y a paso apresurado la llevo hasta su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta así que no hubo problema para entrar, cuando lo hicieron el actor la cerró con un pequeño movimiento de su pie, sin perder su concentración en lo que iba haciendo con la chica. Candy cayó de rodillas en la cama mientras que el joven permanecía de pie, de inmediato la joven comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, pero fue interrumpida por las manos del actor a lo que la joven lo miro de manera incrédula.

**- Ven mi amor...** – La tomo de su mano para ponerla de pie quedando frente a él. **– Hagámoslo despacio... quiero disfrutar este momento.**

El actor desabrocho la cinta en color azul que sostenía el cabello de Candy haciendo que cayera como una enorme cascada a lo largo de su espalda, la besaba nuevamente en los labios mientras que la ojiverde al tener desabrochada en su totalidad su camisa la deslizo suavemente por los hombros, Terry se estremecía al sentir las suaves manos de la chica que recorrían su cuerpo, él no se quiso quedar atrás y poco a poco comenzó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido, cuando al fin logro su cometido deslizo suavemente su dedo índice por la blanca espalda de la rubia haciéndola temblar por el ligero toque, Terry sonrió a lo que ella le hizo segunda solo que hundiendo su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del joven, él con solo sentir el cálido aliento de ella también se estremeció, pero mas fue su fascinación al sentir algo húmedo en su cuerpo y era el hecho de que la pecosa comenzó a besar dejando ligeros rastros de saliva sobre su recorrido por el cuerpo del actor.

Al dirigir nuevamente sus brazos hacia los hombros de Candy, Terry tomo su rostro para mirarla nuevamente en aquel par de ojos esmeralda que tantas veces lo miraron en sus tiempos de adolescencia. Le embriago la manera en la que estaban, totalmente oscurecidos por la pasión que en ese momento sentían la combinación de verde con negro solo logró que ardiera mas su deseo de poseerla, de querer de una vez por todas ser un solo cuerpo, unidos por el gran amor que ambos se profesaban, Candy lo miraba de igual manera, los ojos del joven también tenían esa combinación: azul con negro, ambos se miraban en silencio siendo el ingles el primero en romperlo:

**- Eres tan hermosa mi ángel. **– Decía mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas. – **No quisiera causarte ningún daño mi amor. ¿Quieres seguir adelante? **– Pregunto dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy dirigió sus labios para depositar un beso en los bordes entreabiertos del castaño, recorrió con su boca su mejilla y cuando estuvo cerca de su oído le susurro con voz seductora:

**- ¿En que otro idioma quieres que te lo diga? Porque sepa usted muy bien mocoso engreído que aprendí hablar y dominar el idioma francés...**

El castaño sonrió ante este ultimo comentario, y dejándose llevar por la pasión comenzó lentamente a bajar el vestido, desnudando primeramente los blancos hombros de la rubia, Candy se estremeció ante este movimiento pero se tranquilizó cuando Terry deslizó su boca mientras besaba y mordisqueaba suavemente sus hombros. La prenda terminó su recorrido por el cuerpo de la rubia quedando esparcida sobre la alfombra de la habitación, el ingles abandono los hombros de ella para mirarla directamente a sus orbes, volviendo a atrapar aquellos labios que después de tantos besos se encontraban enrojecidos.

El pecho de Candy subía y bajaba de manera apresurada por la enorme excitación que le provocaba el aristócrata, la rubia solo mantenía encima su ropa interior mientras que Terry se encontraba desnudo de la parte de arriba, sigilosamente el ingles tomo las cintas sujetadoras del corsé y empezó a desabrocharlas, por un momento maldijo a la persona que había inventado esta prenda ya que se le hizo eterno desamarrar cada nudo que la abrochaba.

Cuando termino de hacerlo el corsé se deslizo por la piel blanca de la joven, dejando al descubierto el par de senos firmes que subían y bajaban al compás de la respiración de la chica, Terry retrocedió un paso para admirar el bello cuerpo que se le presentaba, Candy se sonrojo ante la mirada seductora y llena de deseo por parte del castaño, Terry se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez de su pecosa, agradeció a la vida de que él sería el primero en amarla y suplico en ser el único, de manera sigilosa y sintiendo un montón de sensaciones llevo torpemente su mano queriendo atrapar uno de los pechos de la joven, la ojiverde se dio cuenta del nerviosismo del actor y detuvo su andar, siendo atrapado con la de ella y llevándosela a sus labios con sus ojos cerrados beso los dedos, al terminar de besarlos abrió sus orbes y mirándolo fijamente le dijo:

**- ¡Tócame Terry! **

Para el joven esas palabras lo hicieron entrar en la gloria y atrapando nuevamente los labios de Candy comenzó a acariciar el pecho izquierdo de la rubia, ella gemía al sentir su contacto mismos que eran suprimidos por los bordes de Terry que seguían besándola.

Se separaron por un momento pero solo para que él la recostara sobre su cama, la pecosa se acomodo para recibirlo y así comenzar a disfrutar en total plenitud su entrega, el ingles nuevamente la observó de arriba hacia abajo, admiraba la belleza que poseía su pecosa, su cabello quedo esparcido por toda la almohada haciendo ver como una hermosa Diosa Griega que había bajado del Olimpo solo para entregarse a este simple mortal que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, de un solo movimiento se quito el par de prendas, la mirada de asombro y sonrojo por parte de la joven se hizo notar, la chica se dio cuenta del bello y perfecto cuerpo que Terry poseía, su piel ligeramente bronceada su pecho fuerte y firme y su abdomen plano y marcado, señal de que se ejercitaba muy seguido.

Terry se acomodo cuidadosamente encima de ella, y para tranquilizarla ya que sintió el nerviosismo de la joven comenzó a besarla en su rostro, empezando por su frente, ojos, mejillas, la pequeña nariz y terminando sobre su boca.

El aroma de la piel de la ojiverde era tan embriagante que el castaño no podía estar lejos de ella.

Candy no se quería quedar atrás y sintiéndose tranquila por la satisfacción que le provocaba el ingles enredo sus dedos sobre las hebras del joven, revolviéndolos, le acariciaba sus hombros, mientras que Terry se encontraba "estacionado" en el cuello de la joven dejando pequeñas marcas, por el enorme placer que sentía la pecosa varias veces estiraba el cabello del actor haciéndolo gemir, Terry continuó su recorrido hasta llegar a su pecho, con su boca atrapo uno de sus pezones, el joven lamía tal cual niño reclamando por su alimento, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro y con la otra rozaba una de las piernas de ella.

La joven se giro para quedar encima del ingles, se alejo un poco de él para darle el mas apasionado de los besos, cortándolo bruscamente para comenzar a lamer y succionar cada parte del torso bien formado del actor, para él resultaba tan excitante que esa niña revoltosa y dulce se haya convertido en una mujer tan sensual y salvaje, quien no tardo demasiado en soltar varios suspiros por el placer proporcionado.

Nuevamente se volvieron a girar quedando como al principio; él encima de ella, de nuevo se posesiono en uno de los pechos de la rubia llevándoselo a su boca, con su legua mordía y succionaba el rozado botón que ya se encontraba erecto producto del juego que el ingles mantenía sobre él, Candy necesitaba aire intento respirar pero en lugar de eso, solo salían con fuerza los gemidos que trataba de reprimir.

Terry movió su cabeza pasando su lengua por encima del otro que ya reclamaba atención y haciendo lo mismo que con el anterior, mas gemidos salían de la boca de la rubia que solo hacían más fuerte la excitación del castaño.

Sus manos viajaban de arriba abajo por todo la espalda del ingles, Candy también besaba su rostro terminando sus labios sobre el cuello de su amante.

La pecosa perdió la noción de la realidad, tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que la mano de Terry había comenzado a avanzar lentamente desde la parte detrás de su rodilla, solo volvió a la situación al notar que él se separaba de su pecho, y reclamaba sus labios a la vez que acariciaba su parte más intima, separando su cuerpo con uno de sus largos dedos, acariciándola cuidadosamente.

Candy se separo del ingles, haciendo que ambos se quedaran mirándose en silencio uno sobre otro, Terry la miraba extrañado y noto que algo preocupaba a su amada ya que su miembro totalmente alzado había rozado la entrada ya húmeda de la rubia, la pecosa se veía algo nerviosa y claro él también lo estaba ya que era la primera vez por parte de ella, definitivamente no quería que nada saliera mal y mucho menos hacerle algún daño a la ojiverde.

El joven la beso en sus labios y mirándola enternecidamente le habló:

**- Prometo que no te lastimaré... eres lo que mas amo en la vida y antes de hacerte algún daño primero me mataría.**

Candy al escuchar esto ultimo le mostró de manera tierna la mejor de sus sonrisas, y con su mirada enternecida deposito un cálido beso en la frente del joven y le respondió:

**- Lo sé... amor mío y es por eso que confió en ti plenamente... te amo, y se que nunca intentarías lastimarme.**

**- ¡Yo también te amo, Candy... mi Candy, mi pequeña tarzan pecoso!**

De nueva cuenta comenzaron con ese juego de caricias y besos por todo su cuerpo tratando que el nerviosismo desapareciera, el castaño tomo la iniciativa queriendo hacer feliz a la pecosa con esa decisión que había tomado, la observó por un momento, definitivamente en los últimos cuatro años su cuerpo había cambiado, ahora ella poseía una figura digna de una Diosa.

Su gran miembro viril rozaba con cada vez más ansias el sexo húmedo de la chica. Ya no lo podía soportar más, tenía que ser suya, estar dentro de su cuerpo. Con cuidado se posiciono sobre ella, estando frente a frente; comenzó a adentrarse sintiendo como la joven se tensaba al sentir la extraña intromisión. Candy cerro con fuerza sus ojos mientras que apresaba la sabana con sus puños.

**- ¡Ahh... Te... Terry, me duele! **

El ingles al escuchar las palabras de dolor de parte de la chica, se entristeció al ver que le causaba daño, la rubia de dio cuenta y vio la cara del ingles que se encontraba en estado de shock, tiernamente Candy se acomodo no dejándolo salir de su interior y lo abrazo... un abrazo enternecedor, con una media sonrisa le hablo cerca de su oído con un tono de voz calmada:

**- No te preocupes mi cielo... es normal, es mi primera vez, no quiero que te sientas mal por esto... quiero que esto sea lo mas maravilloso, y se que así será porque nos amamos.**

Terry al escuchar las palabras de la joven se tranquilizo un poco e hizo el abrazo mas apasionado, y así nuevamente dejando el cuerpo de la joven debajo del suyo continuo, esperando a que Candy se acostumbrara a su intromisión, al ver que la joven empezaba a mover sus caderas entendió que esa era la señal para comenzar a moverse dentro de ella, poco a poco llevo a cabo las penetraciones, Terry llevo una de sus manos para tomar las caderas de la chica y con la otra tomo una de las almohadas para ponerla debajo del cuerpo de la rubia haciendo mas confortante el placer que le propinada a su amada, Candy por su parte enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del castaño tratando de hacer las penetraciones mas intensas, sus cuerpos se encontraban perlados por la gran sensación que cada uno se propiciaba, el silencio que habitaba en aquella alcoba fue remplazado por gemidos por parte de la pareja, como se lo había dicho con anterioridad Terry a Candy los únicos nombres que salía de aquellas bocas eran los de cada uno, él decía en largos suspiros el nombre de la mujer que se le estaba entregando mientras que la ojiverde en medio de la enorme nirvana que sentía de su boca y con palabras entrecortadas nombraba el nombre del chico que le estaba dando el mas exquisito de los placeres carnales.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, la velocidad y el placer aumentaban. Se sentía bien para ambos chicos que no deseaban que terminara nunca, pero ya estaban a punto de llegar al clímax. Terry por su experiencia fue el primero en terminar, diciendo dos veces el nombre de ella seguido de Candy que solo lo nombro una sola vez pero terminando con un Te amo, la ojiverde había sentido como aquel líquido espeso y cálido la llenaba por dentro.

Permanecieron todavía juntos por un momento hasta que Terry salió cuidadosamente del interior de la rubia, se recostó al lado de ella haciendo que la joven se girara quedando de frente al chico mirándose detenidamente hasta que el actor deposito un beso en su frente haciendo que la pecosa cerrara sus ojos de manera abochornada mientras oía la suave y exhausta risa de Terry. Sintió como una mano se posaba en su costado y un cuerpo se pegaba mas al suyo al igual que unos labios hacían lo mismo. Abrió la boca dejando pasar la lengua del castaño, las caricias de Terry tocaban con delicadeza el cuerpo de la pecosa, pasándolas por su pecho y vientre como su fueran de cristal.

Ambos repartieron besos y caricias por unos minutos, antes de que Terry abrazara el cuerpo de su amante y sintiera como esta apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Y así esperaron hasta normalizar sus respiraciones y recuperar el palpitar normal de su corazón.

Después de varios minutos de permanecer callados, Candy sentía como los latidos del corazón del joven se normalizaban mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre el pecho del ingles haciendo movimientos circulares, deposito un par de besos sobre el cuerpo de este, alzo su mirar para encontrarse con los bellos zafiros que la miraban llenos de amor. La rubia al ver la mirada de Terry no pudo evitar que lagrimas de sus ojos rodaran por sus mejillas, el ingles al verla se angustio y abrazándola nuevamente le habló tratando de tranquilizarla.

**- ¡No llores mi amor... no quiero verte llorar!** – Tomo dulcemente el mentón de la joven y acariciando sus mejillas para secar sus lágrimas la miro directamente a sus ojos esmeraldas le pregunto: **- ¿Qué pasa, porque lloras?**

Candy soltó un largo suspiro, entrecerró sus ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el ingles le contesto:

**- No es que me arrepienta de lo que acabamos de hacer, soy lo suficientemente responsable de mis actos y a nadie le doy explicaciones acerca de lo que hago, pero... el que nos hayamos dicho lo mucho que nos amamos y de que hayamos hecho el amor no cambia en nada tu actual** **situación, tu sigues casado... por eso... **– La rubia se sentó sobre la cama quedando de frente a Terry cubriéndose solo la parte de delante de su cuerpo con la blanca sabana dejando solo su espalda cubierta por su larga y rizada cabellera termino diciéndole con un tono de superioridad dejando aflorar su orgullo Andley: **- Ahora soy yo la que te pide que la dejes... quiero que te divorcies de ella, se que a lo mejor estoy pecando de egoísta, pero desde que salí de la habitación del hotel vine decidida a recuperarte, a recobrar lo que siempre a sido mío, a lo que por derecho o por lo que tu quieras llamarlo me corresponde, porque ha sido mucho el sufrimiento desde aquella ultima vez.**

El ingles se sorprendió ante las ultimas palabras dichas por Candy preguntándose que la había hecho cambiar de opinión, ya que hace apenas unas horas ella se había despedido, pidiéndole que fuera feliz con Susana, pero ahora... ahora esta misma mujer se entrego a él diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y pidiéndole, no mas bien exigiéndole que se divorcie de su esposa para estar con ella.

El joven lejos de molestarse la miro directamente a los ojos, en la mirada de la pecosa se podía ver la firmeza y seguridad con la que había hablado, Candy mantenía su mirar fija en la de Terry, por momentos dudo queriendo retractarse de lo que le dijo, sin embargo el gran amor que le tenía y la contemplación con la que la veía el castaño le dio las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante, ahora sí no habría marcha atrás en recuperar lo que hace cuatro años por compasión dejo ir.

**- Esta bien... lo haré, voy a dejar a Susana; ahora mi prioridad y lo que más me importa eres tu... Te amo pecosa, te amo y no puedo dejarte ir esta vez. **

**- ¡Oh Terry... yo también te amo!** – La joven se abalanzó hacia los brazos del ingles para nuevamente atrapar sus labios, el joven prácticamente la recibió comenzando de nuevo a besarla y volver hacerla suya.

Ahora era Terruce el que descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de la joven, mientras ambos cuerpos normalizaban sus respiraciones, Candy le acariciaba sus hebras castañas, Terry pensaba en la manera en que le pediría el divorcio a Susana sin hacerle el mayor daño posible, retiro ese pensamiento de su cabeza aunque sea por este momento, no venía al caso pensar en un futuro sin antes coexistir el presente, y ese presente era sin duda lo que estaba viviendo en este momento al lado de la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo con su querida mona pecosa.

**- Has estado muy callado mi amor... dime ¿en que estas pensando?** – Preguntaba la rubia mientras depositaba un beso en la cabellera del actor.

El joven le mostró su ya característica sonrisa de medio lado y mirándola de manera seductora le contesto: **- No querrás saber lo que estoy pensando pecosa.**

La ojiverde se mofó de lo que le había dicho el castaño y ella también haciéndose la no interesada le respondió: **- Hmm,** **pues mientras yo sea la que ocupe tus pensamientos, no le veo el caso de querer saber.**

**- ¿Así?** – La miraba de forma malicia**. - Pues entonces pequeña tarzan pecoso y entrometida aténgase a las consecuencias.** – El joven se medio incorporo para quedar frente a la chica y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que se retorciera debajo suyo.

**- ¡Ya Terry... basta ya... ya no aguanto, me duele el estomago, detente por favor! –** Gritaba la rubia entre gemidos y carcajadas por las cosquillas que le propinaba el actor.

El castaño detuvo aquel juego para comenzar nuevamente a besarla, la chica gemía de placer al sentir los cálidos labios de su amante sobre su cuello, a regañadientes le tuvo que pedir que se detuviera ya que necesitaba decirle algo importante.

**- Amor, mmm... amor por favor detente... necesito decirte algo.**

**- Mmm no quiero...** – Besaba su blanco cuello para ir bajando poco a poco hasta su pecho. **– Vamos mi ángel... me gusta estar así contigo, quiero estar nuevamente dentro de ti.**

**- Lo... lo se Terry pero... por favor... necesito que te detengas... mmm... lo que tengo que decirte se refiere a nosotros, de lo que vamos hacer.**

El castaño haciendo una mueca de desagrado se separo de la pecosa solo por un momento ya que se acomodo a su lado y con voz apacible le pregunto que era eso tan importante como para interrumpir sus caricias, no sin antes abrazar a Candy haciendo mas cerca su contacto.

**- ¡Haber señorita Andley! ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenemos que discutir, como para interrumpir mis besos y caricias?**

La joven le retiro un mechón de su frente y dando un suspiro le hablo: **- Tengo que regresar a Chicago a más tardar el martes, pero... no sé como vamos a hacerle para vernos.**

El ingles soltó una carcajada ante la interrogativa de la ojiverde, haciendo que la rubia lo mirada de manera incrédula, al término de su ataque espontáneo de risa y ver la cara algo disgustada de la chica le contesto: **- ¿Y para eso me interrumpiste pecosa? **– Candy se separo de su agarre y alzando su voz como lo hacia en los tiempos del colegio cada vez que el actor le hacia una de sus tantos desplantes le habló:

**- ¡Pues si para ti no es importante, para mi si lo es... mocoso engreído, si algo me queda muy claro es que tu por mas que pase el tiempo nunca cambiaras!**

**- ¡Jajaja!... ¿Y que acaso no fue mi forma de ser lo que hizo que te enamoradas perdidamente de mi?**

Candy al oír este ultimo comentario por parte del castaño solo reviro sus ojos de arriba hacia abajo, frunció el ceño y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, torciendo un poco su boca le respondió: **- No te creas único Grandchester... **

Terry abrió la boca dispuesto a quejarse sin duda alguna pero antes de que hablara fue interrumpido por los labios de la ojiverde sobre los suyos acallándolo inmediatamente. Después de ese apasionado beso la chica se separo un poco del ingles y le volvió a hacer la misma preguntar pero esta vez le hablo de manera melosa:

**- Es en serio lo que te estoy preguntando Terry... ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para vernos?**

El castaño se relamió sus labios ya que le gustaba el sabor que le dejaban los labios de la ojiverde y ahora fue el con tono de voz seductora le respondió: **- Ya había pensado en eso hace desde hace rato mi amor... y bueno si te parece yo puedo ir a Chicago cada quince días.**

Candy le sorprendió de que Terry ya había planeado la forma en se encontrarían, pero no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo ante la situación de verse a escondidas y esto podría generan problemas tanto en sus tramites de divorcio como en la carrera del actor.

**- Entonces yo también vendré cada quince días aquí a Nueva York, no me parece justo que solo tu hagas el sacrificio de estar yendo y viniendo a Chicago.**

Ante este ultimo comentario, Terry tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y mientras contemplaba su rostro le respondió: **- Para mi no es ningún sacrificio hacer este viaje... así estuvieras al otro lado del Atlántico lo haría, tan solo con el simple hecho de poder verte y estar contigo.** – Dio un largo suspiró y continúo hablándole: **- Pero esta bien... si tu también quieres venir no me desagrada la idea... al contrario mi amor, así podríamos vernos cada semana.**

Candy le mostró su mejor sonrisa y besándole ambas mejillas le habló: **- Entonces ya esta decidido... tu iras a Chicago y nos veremos en mi departamento, y yo vendré aquí a Nueva York y nos veremos en este mismo lugar y en caso de que no pudiéramos hacer el viaje nos avisaremos enviando un telegrama.**

El joven se sorprendió de la manera en como Candy había terminado el plan que el había comenzado: **- ¡Waoo... pecosa si que te has hecho mas inteligente... todo eso que me estas diciendo lo hubieras usado para sacar buenas notas allá en el San Pablo o para graduarte con honores de la escuela de enfermería!**

Ante este último comentario la ojiverde miro al castaño de manera amenazante y algo furiosa, mostrándole un mohín de disgusto: **- ¡No me subestimes arrogante... y por si estas muy atrasado en noticias, me gradué con honores de la escuela de enfermería de Mary Jean!**

A pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, para Terry no le resultaba difícil seguir haciendo enojar a Candy, sin embargo al ver que la joven se encontraba en silencio con sus brazos cruzados y con su mirada fija en la ventana se acerco mas a ella y tomándole su barbilla, volteó su rostro para que se encontrara con el suyo y mostrándole un semblante tranquilo y de manera melosa le habló:

**- ¿Pecosa?... por favor mi amor, perdóname, sabes que soy un idiota y habló sin pensar... todo lo que te dije fue solo una broma... por supuesto, sabía que te habías graduado con muy buenas notas de la escuela, así que...** – Beso tiernamente su frente y sus mejillas terminando sobre sus labios le pregunto:

- **¿Ya no vas a estar enojada conmigo?**

**- ¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo? Si eres lo que mas amo en la vida... Te amo Terry... y aunque a veces seas un tanto odioso y arrogante **– Esto último lo dijo mostrando una sonrisa traviesa**. – Eso no me va a borrar el inmenso amor que te tengo.**

Y diciendo esto ultimo, el par de amantes se fundieron nuevamente en apasionados besos, caricias y palabras de amor, demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban, dando señales de que se amarían por el resto de la noche...

**Observo por quinta vez mi reloj de pulsera, no es que se trate de la primera ocasión que viajo a esta ciudad pero... siempre me sucede lo mismo, cuando estamos a tan solo media hora de llegar a mi destino los nervios me carcomen, y creo que esta vez lo siento mas fuerte ya que hace cuatro días recibí su** **telegrama donde me pedía que adelantara mi viaje dos días antes de lo normal.**

**Para tranquilizar mi nerviosismo reviso nuevamente mi pequeña maleta, checo que no me falte nada, bueno... no se trata de que cargue con muchas cosas. Al abrir el broche de mi valija lo primero que sobresale es el telegrama que me había mandado Terry, lo vuelvo a leer imaginándome su irresistible y seductor tono de voz hablándome a mi oído:**

_**Querida pecosa:**_

_**Sé que teníamos planeado vernos hasta el sábado pero no pude contenerme las ganas de pedirte que adelantaras el viaje para el jueves, mi amor te tengo muy buenas noticias, se acorta cada día mas el tiempo en que por fin podamos estar juntos sin estar escondiéndonos, por favor... has todo lo posible para que hagas el viaje el miércoles por la tarde... Te amo mi amor, y cuento las horas para verte nuevamente y contarte.**_

_**Siempre tuyo... Terruce G. Grandchester.**_

**Deseo de todo corazón que esas buenas noticias de las que me habla sea lo que estoy pensando, de que al fin haya llegado a un acuerdo con ella y ya este finiquitado su divorcio.**

**Contemplo desde la ventana de mi camarote que los verdes campos poco a poco están quedando atrás para dar paso a la** **ciudad, se que estamos a casi diez minutos de llegar a la estación de trenes, instintivamente una de mis manos hace que me llevo a mi pecho el pedazo de papel donde vienen sus palabras, mientras que con mi otra mano se va a ese pequeño nidito que has tomado como tu lugar de crecimiento... Esta vez no hago el viaje sola, ahora viene conmigo el fruto del amor que nos tenemos, aunque todavía no pueda sentirte sé que estas ahí mi vida... y ahora que tu papito se entere de que vienes en camino se pondrá feliz... te has estado portando muy bien mi amor, ¿Es que acaso estas contento porque venimos a visitarlo? **

**Muero de ganas porque el tiempo vuele y poder sentir aunque sea tus golpecitos en mi vientre, pero se que estas ahí... que todavía eres muy pequeñito. Después de que me diga esas buenas noticias, yo le diré que tu vienes en camino... que nuestro hijito se esta gestando dentro de mi cuerpo.**

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Muchas gracias por todo, se que si han llegado hasta acá abajo es porque leyeron todo el capítulo, ya se que no tengo perdón por haber demorado tanto en actualizar pero créame que si hubo fuertes motivos el primero y creo mas importante es que mi beba se me enfermo, la tuve internada por unas horas y bueno creo que le dio el ataque de ponerse chípil cuando regresamos ya que no quería estar con nadie mas si no era conmigo, (bueno la otra persona era su papá ya que nada mas solo somos el y yo porque nuestras familias viven en otro país) Y el otro motivo fue que me bloquee completamente y había hasta semanas en que no escribía nada porque simplemente se me fue la inspiración...

Espero que no haya ofendido a nadie con la escena lemmon de Candy y la canción se llama Y LLEGASTE TU DEL DUETO SIN BANDERA.

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJARON UN COMENTARIO RELEVANTE A LOS DOS CAPIS ANTERIORES… ESPERO Y EN ESTE TAMBIEN ME DEJEN… LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOOOOOSSSSSS SU AMIGA ANA LILIAN PANTI (RENESMEELILY O MEDIAS TAROT)

BYEEEEE…


	4. CAPITULO IV

**Bueno les aviso que este capitulo tuve que partirlo a la mitad porque si estaba largo y les aviso que el sig cap ya esta con mi beta, jejeje**

**Besos y abrazos y aquí se los dejo… byeee**

**NOTAS::: DIALOGOS DE LOS PERSONAJES EN NEGRITA Y EN NORMAL ES NARRATIVA DE LA HISTORIA...**

**Capitulo IV**

Después de un largo viaje de diecinueve horas, al fin llegó a la estación de trenes de la ciudad de Nueva York, Candy bajó con aquella misma valija que siempre la acompañaba en su peregrinar hacia su encuentro con su amante.

Se sentía muy feliz, no solo por el hecho de haber recibido el telegrama de su castaño en donde le pedía que adelantara el viaje, sino también porque dentro de siete meses llegaría el bebe que se gestaba en sus entrañas.

**¡Al fin hemos llegado mi amor!** – murmuraba la joven dirigiendo su mirar hacia su todavía plano vientre.

La ojiverde se encaminó hacia el lugar donde estaban los carros de sitio, arribó uno de ellos y le dijo que la llevara a la misma dirección que llegaba cada vez que hacía el viaje.

En menos de diez minutos, Candy llegó al edificio donde estaba el departamento del actor, saludó amablemente a la portera ya que era la única en todo el edificio que conocía a la rubia; solo que a ella le dijeron que Candy era una prima del ingles y viajaba cada quince días para hacer unas practicas médicas.

**¡Buenas tardes, señora Favré! **

**¡Ah, buenas tardes niña Candice! **- decía la amable mujer quien se encontraba barriendo la entrada del inmueble.

**Sí adelante mi viaje solo por un par de días, tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar.**

**Pues adelante querida, sube y descansa un rato; si se te ofrece algo no dudes en llamarme. **– le dijo la portera a lo que la rubia se encaminó hacia la entrada no sin antes responderle a la señora.

**Muchas gracias Señora Favré, con su permiso… **

A Candy no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que mentirle a la amable señora, pero sabía que así debería de ser por la situación actual de Terry, pero de solo pensar que esta era la única forma de estar con él no le importaba; al fin y al cabo en su vida solo importaba su bebe y su mocoso engreído, como ella solía llamarlo.

Al entrar al departamento la rubia se dio cuenta que todo estaba en perfecto orden, sabía de sobra que la Señora Favré se encargaba de hacer la limpieza, se dirigió a la única habitación que había y vio que sobre la cama estaban un par de cajas, una más grande que la otra, amarradas con un listón rojo de satín. Como toda mujer curiosa desató el nudo y abrió la caja más grande, dentro de ella estaba la nota; la joven sonrió al reconocer de quien era la letra.

_**Mi amada Candy, como supuse que seguirías siendo una Tarzan pecoso y entrometida, puse este mensaje dentro de la caja para que la portera no se diera cuenta, dentro del paquete grande esta un vestido que Karen se encargó de escogerlo para ti y en la caja más chica esta un par de zapatos, espero y sea de tu agrado; bueno el motivo te lo diré hoy en la noche, muero de ganas de verte de nuevo para pasar la noche juntos mi pequeña, recuerda que te amo mi amor… Tuyo siempre… Terruce G. Grandchester.**_

Contenta con lo que había leído y más con el par de regalos, la felicidad de la joven no pudo ser más notoria, con mucho cuidado sacó el elegante vestido de la caja, lo extendió a lo largo de la cama; para la pecosa el atuendo era hermoso, de color verde haciendo juego con sus ojos con un sencillo escote, en la cintura traía una cintilla el color negro, haciendo acorde con los zapatos que eran al igual que la cinta.

La rubia acomodó en el armario el par de regalos que le había obsequiado su amante ya que como decía la nota debía de estrenarlos para la siguiente noche. Después de acomodar su atuendo la pecosa se sentó frente al peinador para desatar el listón que sostenía su cabello y haciendo caso a lo que le había dicho la Señora Favré se recostó en la cómoda cama y poco a poco se quedo dormida.

El olor a café hervido inundó la habitación donde descansaba cierta rubia pecosa, la joven se incorporó de la cama enfocando su mirar en el reloj despertador que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

**Las cinco de la tarde.** – dijo la rubia un tanto somnolienta. – **Vaya la Señora Favré ha de estar preparando café.**

Candy se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al peinador para arreglarse su cabello y vestido, para después salir de la habitación no sin antes dirigir su mano derecha a su vientre hablándole en tono quedito a su bebito. **- ¿Has descansado bien mi amor? Espero que sí mi bebito porque hoy va a venir papito y estará con nosotros toda la noche… ya muero de ganas de decirle que vienes en camino mi tesoro. **– sonreía la ojiverde terminando de acariciar aquella parte donde se formaba su hijo.

Salió de la habitación y cual fue su sorpresa que era el propio padre de su hijo preparando la merienda.

**Buenas noches dormilona.** – saludó el castaño a la ojiverde de manera sonriente, la pecosa solo se limitó para dirigirse a sus brazos y darle un beso en sus labios.

**Hola mi amor, no sabes cuanto te extrañe…** - le respondió la rubia al separarse.

**Yo también mi pecosa, pero lo bueno es que ya estás aquí conmigo.**

Ambos volvieron a besarse y abrazarse como solían hacerlo cada vez que se encontraban, al separarse; Terry condujo a la chica a la sala para después ir a la cocina por la charola donde traía dos platos con una rebanada del pastel favorito de Candy, junto con dos tazas de un humeante café.

Cuando la rubia vio lo que el actor traía en la bandeja se le iluminaron los ojos al reconocer el postre, ya que desde que se enteró lo de su embarazo su afición por el pastel de chocolate había aumentado considerablemente.

La joven devoró el pastel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando al ingles un tanto sorprendido, pero la sorpresa no el duró mucho ya que sabía de sobra la debilidad de la pecosa por ese pastel.

**Vaya… vaya, sí que tenías hambre pequeña; sí sigues comiendo así vas a engordar. **– dijo el actor a la joven de forma burlesca, a lo que ella le respondió inflando sus mejillas a manera disgusto.

**¿Y si engordara, me querrías menos?** – preguntó la ojiverde algo decepcionada.

**Claro que no mi amor… te querría igual o mucho más.** – le respondió al mismo tiempo que la acercaba a su cuerpo para volver a atrapar entre sus labios los bordes de la joven. Candy se dejó llevar por las caricias que le daba el ingles.

**Mmm pecosa, te deseo tanto. **– musitó el castaño besando el cuello de su amante.

**Yo también mi mocoso engreído, hazme tuya Terry… por favor mi cariño hazme el amor nuevamente…**

Como era costumbre, Terry cargó a la ojiverde en sus brazos para llevarla hacia su habitación, la recostó en la cama iniciando él por retirarse la camisa, cuando la prenda cayó se recostó sobre la rubia y ella al sentir el peso de su amante se removió un poco para evitar que el peso del castaño no oprimiera su vientre aún a sabiendas de que el ingles no se enteraba del embarazo de la chica, el actor no objetó en aquel movimiento y siguió su recorrido y con una de sus manos empezó a desabrochar el vestido, uno a uno los botones fueron zafados para acariciar la espalda, paseándose por el pecho, quitando poco a poco aquella prenda.

La rubia no quería quedarse atrás, ella también quería que el castaño disfrutara; Terry siempre había interpuesto su placer por el de Candy, el solo deseaba que ella solo sintiera las caricias y besos, pero la chica decidió que eso no era justo e hizo un movimiento quedando ella encima del ingles.

Aquella noche volvieron a amarse; Terry ya no regresó al teatro ni mucho menos a la casa que compartía con Susana, después de haber hecho el amor la pareja se encontraban sentados, el castaño besaba y acariciaba cada parte del rostro de la joven, recorriendo con sus manos cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras que Candy también hacía lo mismo con el actor, enredaba sus finos dedos en la cabellera castaña de Terry, rozando su ancha espalda hasta los costados, paseándose por su bien ejercitado pecho y abdomen.

_**(N/A: SI MAS O MENOS NO SABEN COMO ESTABAN ESTE PAR, ESTAN COMO EN EL VIDEO DE RICKY MARTIN**__**, FUEGO DE NOCHE NIEVE DE DIA,**__** DONDE SALE CON KATE DEL CASTILLO, ESTA AL PRINCIPIO, A LAS QUE VIERON EL VIDEO PUES YA TIENEN UNA IDEA Y A LAS QUE NO, LES ENCARGO QUE LO CHEQUEN PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA… BUENO MIL DISCULPAS, Y SIGAN CON LA HISTORIA) **_

**¿Podríamos quedarnos así toda la noche?** – preguntó el actor mientras besaba los blancos hombros de la rubia.

**Que más quisiera mi amor.** – respondió ella abrazándolo. **– Pero tú tienes que descansar y además **_**mocosito.**_ – le dijo mientras depositaba un besito en la punta de la nariz **– No me has dicho el porque pediste que adelantara el viaje y el motivo del regalo. **

Terry retiró un rubio mechón de la frente de la ojiverde para después besarla alrededor de su rostro, pasando por su cuello.

**Mmm… pecosa, quisiera que mañana en la noche me acompañes al teatro.**

**¿Al teatro?** – preguntó la joven separándose del castaño. **– Pero si iría tendría que ser como una invitada de Karen y su esposo. **

**Mmm no precisamente. **– respondió volviéndola a besar y acercarla a su cuerpo.

**¿A que te refieres? **

El actor puso sus ojos en blanco ya que Candy le iba a estar insistiendo lo que restara de la noche que le diera toda la información.

**Esta bien, te lo diré; el regalo que te deje es para que mañana en la noche me acompañes a la función especial que daremos a beneficencia de una obra de caridad por miembros del patronato de la ciudad y bueno lo demás… **- esto lo dijo tomando el mentón de la pecosa.

– **Será una sorpresa para después de la función.**

**¿Una sorpresa? **– preguntó la joven un tanto sonriente, juntando su frente con la del castaño.

**Sí mi amor, una sorpresa que nos beneficiara a nosotros dos. **– le respondió volviendo a unir sus labios con los de la pecosa y así volver a mostrarse lo mucho que se amaban.

_**POV´S DE CANDY **_

_**Está aquí conmigo, con nosotros… estamos juntos los tres, sí la sorpresa es lo que pienso entonces yo también mañana le diré que estoy esperando un hijo suyo. Por fin vamos a estar juntos, unidos por siempre… seremos una familia; aquella familia que Terry y yo siempre hemos anhelado.**_

La mañana les daba los buenos días en aquel departamento donde dormían plácidamente Terry y Candy, los rayos del sol se asomaban por aquella ventana donde las blancas cortinas se mecían al compás del viento, la rubia fue la primera en despertar; su cuerpo desnudo sobre el pecho del castaño, levantó un poco su cabeza y observó que el rostro de Terry se encontraba mucho más relajado, la pecosa supuso que era porque ya se había quitado toda esa carga que venía arrastrando desde hace más de tres meses, con los tramites del divorcio y lo de su relación secreta; pero hoy, a partir de esta noche, Terry Grandchester iba a ser suyo completamente.

Candy observaba a su amante dormir, de vez en cuando delineaba con su dedo el rostro del joven quien no hacía movimiento alguno tras el toque de la chica, la pecosa continuó con su caricia por espacio de media hora y al ver que el castaño ni siquiera se inmutaba en lo absoluto, la joven optó por depositar pequeños besos en la punta de la nariz de Terry, quien al sentir los cálidos labios de la ojiverde se estremeció un poco y arrugaba de manera graciosa su nariz haciendo que la rubia sonriera de forma divertida.

Robert Hataway conducía su auto por las calles de Nueva York, quiso ir personalmente a entregarle la invitación a la cena de gala que se les hará al elenco de la compañía después de la función especial en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad, el productor y director de la compañía Strafford se dirigía a la casa de Terry y Susana ya que desde hace meses la esposa del actor no acompañaba a las funciones como ella acostumbraba, y bueno el como amigo del matrimonio cuando le preguntaba al joven, simplemente el ingles respondía que su relación se estaba deteriorando y que ya estaba en planes de divorcio, cosa que por supuesto al mayor le preocupó ya que estimaba mucho a ambos, más sin embargo sentía un cariño muy especial por la joven; ya que no olvidaba el enorme sacrificio que había hecho al salvarle la vida a Terry a costa de que ella perdiera su pierna derecha y abandonó por completo su prominente carrera actoral.

Hataway estacionó su coche afuera de la residencia, llevando consigo un ramo de rosas y la invitación al evento, sonó la campana que fungía como llamado siendo recibido por el Ama de llaves del matrimonio quien a su vez despedía a un hombre no muy mayor y llevaba un pequeño maletín en sus manos.

**Gracias por venir doctor, le agradezco mucho; y claro la Señora Grandchester seguirá sus indicaciones.**

**Sí, es importante que Susana no se altere ni haga movimientos bruscos, recuerden que ahora tiene que cuidarse por partida doble. **– respondió el galeno de manera sonriente mientras se subía a su automóvil.

La mujer solo sonrió por el comentario del médico, Robert quien se mantenía al margen de todo le dio mucha curiosidad las últimas palabras del doctor y sin dudarlo le preguntó a la Ama de llaves lo que sucedía.

**Buen día Emma.** – saludó cortésmente el director, obteniendo la atención de la empleada. Devolviéndole el saludo con una sonrisa. **– Dígame, ¿Susana se encuentra enferma? **

**Al contrario Señor Hataway, mi señora Susana esta perfectamente bien. **– respondió sin ocultar la alegría que sentía. **– Ha sucedido un milagro Sr. Hataway.**

**¿A que te refieres con un milagro, Emma? **– preguntaba incrédulo el hombre.

**¡Mi señora Susana esta embarazada, está esperando un bebe del señor Terruce!** – habló la mujer envuelta en un llanto de alegría.

Robert asimiló la noticia un tanto sorprendido, sabía por comentarios de Terry y de su esposa que era muy amiga de la rubia, de que la joven le habían diagnosticado una esterilidad completa, pero ahora se enteraba que sus queridos amigos esperaban la llegada de su primer bebe.

**Entonces quisiera felicitar a la futura Mamá. **– pidió el actor.

**Pero por supuesto señor, pase la señora esta en su habitación.** – le indicó la mujer.

El productor se encaminó hacia la alcoba de la rubia tocando la puerta para entrar, escuchó la conocida y amable voz de la actriz, diciéndole que pasara.

**¡Hola Robert que gusto verte, pasa por favor!** – saludó la joven rubia acomodándose mejor en la cama ya que se encontraba acostada y se arregló un poco su cabello que lo traía sujeto en dos coletas bajas.

**¡Susana hermosa!** – se inclinó el hombre tomándole la mano a la chica depositando un beso sobre ella. **– Me acabó de enterar de la flamante noticia, pero dime… ¿Dónde esta el futuro padre para también darle mis felicitaciones? **

**Terry no vino a dormir anoche después del teatro.** – habló mostrando en su rostro un dejo de tristeza. **– De hecho él no sabe nada del bebe. **

**¡Pero tendrás que decírselo, él se dará cuenta!** – chilló alzando un poco la voz, en señal de molestia.

**Por supuesto que se enterará Robert, planeó decírselo en cuanto llegue, pero esto no cambiará nada en lo que respecta al divorcio, esto ya esta finiquitado prácticamente.**

**Vaya.** – dijo el mayor soltando un suspiro. **–Sí que este día me he llevado una sorpresa. **– habló muy despacio.

**Dímelo a mí. **– inquirió Susana mientras acomodaba el par de cojines en su espalda para acostarse mejor.

**Cuando pensé que todo había terminado me entero de que puedo quedar embarazada.** – prosiguió la rubia al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su poco abultado vientre.

**Después de todos los esfuerzos que hicimos Terry y yo de poder ser padres me llega esta dicha.** – terminó de hablar tratando de contener las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus bellos ojos.

**¿Y a que debo el honor de tu visita Robert? **– preguntó la ojiazul mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

**Ah lo siento.** – murmuró el director algo bajito haciendo que Susana sonriera al ver la cara de asombro que puso el mayor.

**Venía a invitarte personalmente a la función especial y cena de gala que se realizará esta noche con motivo de beneficencia.** – le entregó en sus manos la elegante invitación. **– quisiera que nos acompañes. **

**Te agradezco mucho Robert, pero lamento mucho no poder acompañarlos. **– se disculpaba la muchacha algo apenada. **– Sabes bien que yo desde hace tiempo que no acompaño a Terry al teatro y con lo que esta pasando actualmente es imposible hacerlo. **

**Entiendo… **- habló el actor un tanto cabizbajo ya que lamentaba la situación por lo que estaba pasando el matrimonio Grandchester.

Un silencio se postergó en aquella habitación, Susana y Robert no dijeron nada más; la rubia se veía feliz por la reciente noticia de que dentro de seis meses se convertiría en madre, pero ya desde antes de enterarse de su embarazo el tramite de divorcio ya estaba por demás terminado, Susana había comprendido que el haberse casado con Terry fue un enorme error; aunque claro al principio todo marchaba de maravilla, su esposo era por demás cariñoso con ella y hasta llegó a pensar que ya se había olvidado de aquella muchacha heredera de la fortuna Andley; pero de un tiempo para acá, precisamente después de la noticia de la negación de las agencias de adopciones, su relación con su marido se había desquebrajado. La ultima vez que ellos habían tenido intimidad fue precisamente dos días antes de aquella noticia y fue prácticamente esa noche donde habían concebido al bebe que ahora venía en camino.

**Deberían de pensar mejor las cosas, lo más probable es que con la llegada del bebe Terry desista con lo del divorcio.** – dijo con voz entrecortada el director, sacando de su ensoñación a la rubia.

La expresión de Susana no mostraba un aspecto positivo, no había en ella señal de emoción alguna; cuando Robert terminó de hablar simplemente encogió sus hombros soltando un largo suspiro.

**Como te lo había dicho anteriormente le voy a contar lo de mi embarazo pero no confíes en que daremos marcha atrás con lo del asunto del divorcio, eso ya esta finiquitado puesto que firme los papeles hoy en la mañana.** – dijo despacio enfatizando cada palabra, más sin embargo en su semblante se notó un dejo de tristeza.

**¡Pues hablaré con ese cabeza dura, le haré entender que todo esto es una locura!** – inquirió algo alterado el director ya que apoyaba al 100% a Susana.

**¡No lo hagas! **– pidió a gritos un tanto alterada la joven. **- ¡Por favor no lo hagas!** – suplicó ahora en voz baja al tener la atención del mayor, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su vientre ya que sentía una molestia.

**No quiero que nadie intervenga, no quiero empeorar las cosas ya no hay marcha atrás… por favor Robert a pesar de la dicha de poder llevar un bebe en mis entrañas y ser del hombre que más amo en el mundo. **– Susana hizo una pausa cerrando sus ojos en el acto ya que lo que estaba a punto de decir no era por demás nada agradable, la rubia tomo aire esperando a que pasara la pequeña molestia que había sentido anteriormente, una vez pasado la inquietud la joven continuó. **– El doctor me dijo que mi embarazo es de alto riesgo, por eso te lo suplico, ya no quiero tener más problemas; quiero traer al mundo a este bebito que no tiene la culpa de nada. **

El director se dio cuenta que Susana se había alterado mucho por de su comentario y comprendió que no era bueno ponerla en ese estado, obviamente apoyaría incondicionalmente a su amiga y pupila en todo lo que necesitara, ya que al enterarse de que la gestación del bebe era de alto riesgo se preocupó mucho. Al cabo de un par de minutos el mayor se acercó un poco más que ella posando sobre su hombro, en señal de solidaridad con ella.

**Está bien. **– suspiró **– No le diré nada pero espero en Dios que todo se solucione por el bien tuyo y de tu hijo. **

**Gracias Robert, eres un gran amigo.** – agradeció la rubia mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa en su rostro.

**Bueno querida me retiro, tengo que alistarme para lo de esta noche. **– se puso de pie mientras miraba su fino reloj de pulsera ya que pasaba del mediodía y la función sería a las siete de la noche. **– quisiera quedarme por más tiempo pero en verdad no puedo. **

**No te preocupes, lo más probable es que Terry este por llegar y necesito hablar con él. **

El actor se acercó nuevamente a donde se encontraba la joven y antes de tomarle la mano y besársela para despedirse le dio un consejo. **– Sí después de que le digas lo de su próxima paternidad, tu esposo sigue con lo del divorcio; tanto mi esposa como yo estamos contigo y no te dejaremos sola, y por favor Sussy no te alteres, no le hace bien a esta pequeño angelito.** – le dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de la rubia, lo que hizo que la joven solo sonriera.

**Nuevamente muchas gracias Robert, tú y Ruth han sido muy buenos conmigo…** - se despidió la muchacha sintiéndose querida y sonriendo por la caricia del mayor.

**Me voy querida y mientras llega Terruce trata de descansar un poco…**

**Lo haré no te preocupes.** – dijo la ojiazul.

Hataway se despidió de la rubia Grandchester y se encaminó hacia la puerta de para salir de la recamara de Susana, cuando abrió la puerta vio que estaba esperando a que saliera la ama de llaves Emma, le pidió a la mujer que cuidara mucho a la joven y que estuviera al pendiente de lo que se ofreciera, la empleada asintió diciendo que cuidaría y no se separaría de ella.

**Lo acompañó a la puerta señor Hataway. **

**No hace falta Emma, preferiría mejor que acompañe a Susana yo conozco muy bien el camino. **– sugirió encaminándose hacia la escalera.

**Gracias señor… **

Emma espero a que Robert Hataway saliera de la residencia para entrar en la habitación de su señora quien ya se encontraba recostada cómodamente en la amplia cama. Mientras que el director de teatro abordaba su automóvil una idea se le vino a la mente, algo que haría desistir a su actor principal en lo del divorcio y criaría junto con la rubia el bebe, pero tenía que planificarlo si quería que todo saliera bien, y con una sonrisa satisfactoria el director se alejó rumbo a su casa para alistarse para el evento de esta noche.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde cuando Terruce Grandchester llegaba a la casa que compartía con Susana Marlowe desde hace tres años, entró con toda la gallardía que lo acompañaba, se le veía contento ya que había pasado la noche y la mañana con su querida pecosa, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su ama de llaves dándole la bienvenida, esta venía descendiendo de las escaleras con una bandeja de alimentos, al ver que Emma salió de la habitación de su esposa le habló a la mujer preguntándole por la joven.

**¿Cómo esta Susana, se sintió mal? ¿Ya llamaron al médico? **– preguntó de manera autoritaria el castaño.

**Sí mi señor.** – respondió la mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia. **– la señora esta descansando, se acaba de quedar dormida. **

**¿Qué es lo que dijo el médico? **– cuestionó de manera ácida aunque a la vez preocupado por el estado de salud de la rubia ya que no quería que se pusiera mal por lo del divorcio.

**El doctor dijo que no era nada malo. **_**Al contrario es algo maravilloso**_– esto último solo lo pensó Emma ya que no era su deber decirle que su señora estaba embarazada. **– solo debe de descansar es todo señor. **

Terry se encaminó para subir a la habitación de la ojiazul, pero mejor se dirigió hacia la de él ya que opto mejor por irse a preparar sus cosas para lo de esta noche, pero antes de retirarse al teatro pasaría por el cuarto de Susana para preguntarle como se encontraba y porque no, checar si ya había firmado los papeles del divorcio que le había entregado dos días antes.

El joven se adentró a su cuarto, se dirigió a su armario para sacar la ropa que llevaría a la cena de gala, a pesar de que no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero asistiría aunque solo fuera para cumplir lo que le había pedido de favor Robert un par de horas antes cuando había pasado por el teatro y se había encontrado con el director, solo estaría un momento en la cena y después se iría él junto con Candy a pasar una velada romántica ya como un hombre libre.

Mientras tanto en el departamento del castaño, Candy comenzaba a alistarse para ir al teatro, al principio acudiría como acompañante del matrimonio Atkinson pero ya después pasaría toda la noche con su amado mocoso…

Terry terminó de alistarse para salir de la casa, se vistió de manera sencilla ya que en un porta trajes traía el terno en color negro que usaría en la cena después de la función, el joven dejo sobre una mesa el atuendo, se paro delante de la puerta de la habitación de Susana y toco dos veces, esperando la voz de la joven que le indicara que podía pasar y hablar con ella.

**Pase por favor… **

**Hola Susana, ¿Cómo te encuentras? **– preguntó el ingles algo serio y preocupado.

La joven no respondió a lo que le había preguntado el castaño, simplemente se incorporó un poco sobre la cama, se estiró para sacar del cajón de su mesita de noche los papeles que le había entregado el actor, dándoselos de forma decidida ya que quería que se fuera lo más pronto posible.

**Toma, ya están firmados… con esto queda finiquitado el divorcio. **– le habló de manera fría aunque por dentro sentía morirse ya que lo iba a perder para siempre.

El ingles tomó entre sus manos la carpeta en color negra donde venía su "libertad". Trató de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa ya que al abrirla vio que en la primera hoja estaba plasmada la firma de ahora su ex esposa, pero al ver que en el rostro de Susana se asomaban algunas lágrimas sintiendo pena por ella, el actor quiso acercarse hacia su cama pero la joven lo detuvo, alzando un poco su mano ya que no quería que se le acercara.

**Es mejor así Terry… **- musitó la ojiazul sin siquiera mirarlo al rostro.

**Mañana hablaremos Susana, no quedaras desamparada. **– habló algo frío el actor ya que le había dolido el rechazo de la joven.

Terry se despidió de ella con un simple "buenas noches" pero antes de salir de la habitación la voz de Susana lo detuvo.

**Estoy embarazada… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo. **

El último pensamiento que tuvo el castaño después de escuchar las palabras de Susana fue de su querida pecosa alejándose de él, como aquella noche en las escaleras del hospital.

Una especie de mareo sintió la joven Andley al momento de terminar de arreglarse para salir de aquel departamento ya que en unos cuantos minutos llegaría el auto que la llevaría al teatro, la ojiverde se llevo ambas manos a la altura de su pecho ya que sintió una opresión en él.

**¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esta angustia? Tú estas bien, ¿verdad mi bebito? **– Preguntaba algo preocupada acariciando su vientre.

**Debes de portarte bien mi amor, te prometo que esta noche tu papito se enterará de que vienes en camino. Así que por favor mi bebito… solo dame esta noche.** – pidió la rubia, aunque sabía bien que no era nada de su embarazo lo que la inquietaba.

**No debo de preocuparme por cosas del pasado, sé que aquella noche todo era diferente pero… ¿Por qué fantasmas del pasado vienen a aturdirme precisamente esta ahora? **

**Terry mi amor, por favor cuídate… solo una noche más, solo está noche y empezaremos una nueva vida nosotros tres…**

**CONTINUARA… **

**NOTAS FINALES: Wuaa yo se que querrán patearme el trasero y la cara por dejarlas así, dirán… **_**tanta espera para que nos entregara esta bazofia…**_** lo sé pero créanme que esta es la primera parte, porque en si el capitulo era muuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy largo y mi beta me dijo que lo recortara y si asi lo hice.. pero les aviso que la siguiente parte ya esta en etapa de correcion y beteo.. (bueno nose si asi se dice jejeje) Agradezco a las chicas que me dejaron un review en esta nueva cuenta…. Muchisisisisisisimassss gracias!**


	5. capitulo 5

**Perdón por la demora, pero no las voy a molestar con mis excusas absurdas, asi que sin mas ni menos les dejo el quinto capitulo de este fic… espero y no me maten por lo que hice… **

**Besos y abrazos y que disfruten la lectura… **

**CAPITULO V**

Estaba por demás desesperado, mil preguntas se materializaban en su mente… **- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar así? ¿Por qué demonios no mejor Dios me arrebata la vida en este mismo instante? ¿Acaso te burlas de mí? ¿Acaso este es mi castigo por haber mantenido una relación fuera del matrimonio con Candy? No… no y no… esto no cambiara mis planes, Susana ya firmó el divorcio y Candy comprenderá mi situación, al fin y al cabo no será el primero ni el último niño que crezca sin que sus padres no estén juntos… ja… si lo sabré yo. **

_**FLASH BACK**_

**- ¿Cómo es eso de que estas embarazada?** – preguntaba un incrédulo castaño viendo directamente los azules ojos de la rubia que se encontraba recostada en la cama.

**- Eso mismo me lo he preguntado yo desde que me enteré, pero es la realidad; estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.**- respondió Susana muy segura de sí misma.

Terry rechinó sus dientes cerrando sus puños ya que esta noticia podría terminar con sus planes, pero en su interior pudo sentir algo cálido recorrerle en su cuerpo.

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?** – preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

**- Aproximadamente tres meses. **– respondió con su tenue voz la rubia.

El ingles suspiró algo aturdido por la noticia, pero en ese momento no quería hablar del tema, tenía que marcharse al teatro, tenía que ver a su pecosa. Decidido se acercó de nueva cuenta hacia la puerta para salir de ahí y con su característico tono frío se refirió a la joven.

**- Hablaremos mañana y resolveremos este asunto Susana.**

**- ¡No Terruce, no hay nada de que hablar! **– habló e hizo que Terry detuviera su andar y se dirigiera de nueva cuenta hacia ella.

**- Ya no hay nada de que hablar… ya estamos divorciados, yo solo quiero que nuestro hijo venga al mundo con bien.** – afirmó decidida y sin siquiera inmutarse ante la mirada del ingles.

**- No deseo atarte a mí solo por el bebe, ya una vez lo hice y me di cuenta que fue un error; quiero tener un embarazo feliz y sin preocupaciones y eso significa que no por el echo de que tendré a tú hijo tienes que cancelar el divorcio. **

**- Susana pero tenemos que arreglar bien las cosas… **- dijo el actor un poco más sereno y sentándose en el borde de la cama de la rubia.

**- Pero ya esta todo arreglado. **– suspiró la ojiazul tomando entre sus delicadas manos la mano izquierda del castaño, haciendo que Terry la entrelazara más como solían hacerlo desde un principio. – **yo quiero que seas libre… quiero que seas feliz con… **- Susana no pudo continuar sus palabras ya que sentía un nudo en la garganta pero solo agarró aire y continuó; más sin embargo el actor no la dejo continuar ya que se abrazó de ella estrechándola a su cuerpo, haciendo que la joven comenzara a llorar.

Ambos permanecían abrazados, Susana trataba de retener sus lágrimas pero le era imposible ya que a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasado amaba a Terry, pero su decisión ya era inminente, lo mejor para ambos era el divorcio.

Mientras tanto, Terry no decía palabra alguna solo aferraba su abrazo al cuerpo de su ahora ex esposa, sentía pena por no poder corresponder ese amor, pero la imagen de una Candy alejándose de su vida lo hizo deshacer el agarre con la rubia.

**- No te dejare sola Sussy, no te faltara nada. **– habló por fin haciendo que la joven reaccionara y se limpiara su rostro con el dorso de su mano. **– estaré al pendiente de ti, de los dos… **- dijo mientras intentaba tocar el vientre de la chica, lo que hizo que Susana tomara la mano del ingles y la posara sobre su abdomen; haciendo que Terry sonriera.

Susana también sonrió y esto dio confianza para que el castaño pusiera su otra mano, simplemente el ingles presiono un poco solo por el placer de sentir la curvatura de su vientre.

**- Estaremos bien, ahora es tiempo de que vayas a la función… anda, ve y da tu mejor actuación. **– le sugirió sonriendo y limpiando sus lágrimas del rostro.

Terry se separo de ella poniéndose de pie, se arregló su traje encaminándose hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir volteó su mirar con la chica y le dijo. **– Tenemos que arreglar todavía muchas cosas, mañana hablaremos bien de lo que tengo que hacer, cuídate Sussy y descansa.**

Susana solo asintió con su cabeza, disfrazando una sonrisa en su rostro, que cuando el castaño salió de su habitación, la rubia se dejo caer sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, recordando la charla que tuvo con el doctor esa misma tarde.

**- ¡¿Embarazada doctor? ¡¿Me esta diciendo que estoy esperando un bebe? **– preguntó la señora Grandchester muy sorprendida por la noticia que le daba el galeno.

**- Así es mi querida Susana, aproximadamente tienes unas doce semanas de preñez. **

**- Pero… muchos médicos me aseguraron que yo padecía una esterilidad completa y que sería imposible poder concebir una criatura. **

**- Entonces llamemos esto un milagro… **- respondió el hombre mayor sonriéndole a la joven, pero cambio su semblante de inmediato ya que al ver el historial de Susana y los estudios que se había realizado, encontró algo no muy bueno para la rubia.

**- ¿Qué pasa doctor?** – preguntó la ojiazul al ver el rostro preocupante del galeno.

Anteponiendo su ya antigua amistad desde el nacimiento de Susana, el doctor Reynolds sabía de sobra que tenía que decirle la verdad a la chica, así que de manera decidida y aclarándose su garganta para sin más, decirle lo que encontró en aquellos documentos.

**- Susana **– habló el galeno de manera seria, obteniendo toda la atención de la rubia. **– he sido tu médico desde hace varios años y sabes bien que eres una chica delicada de salud; y más con lo de tu accidente. **

**- ¡Doctor Reynolds, sin rodeos por favor; hable claro conmigo!** – pidió la mujer de manera decidida y sin retirar su vista de la del doctor.

**- Tienes trombofilias, y esto significa que tu vida y la del bebe están en peligro. **– Soltó sin inmutarse ante la exigencia de su paciente.

**- ¿Trombofilias, que es eso doctor? **– preguntó algo confundida la chica.

**- Significa que tienes bajas las proteínas en la coagulación de la sangre, en consecuencia tu embarazo es muy riesgoso y aún estamos a tiempo de interrumpirlo si quieres salvar tu vida. **

Susana se quedó muda ante las palabras dichas por el médico, memorizándolas todas y cada una, sin embargo; no iba a permitir que la vida de su bebe se viera interrumpida por tratar de salvarla a ella, eso sí Terry nunca se lo perdonaría, así que decidida eligió lo conveniente para ella y era el hecho de que su hijo naciera, aunque en ello perdiera la suya.

**- Tendrás que hablarlo con tu esposo pero que sea lo más pronto posible, porque entre más avanzado sea tu embarazo mayor será el riesgo de salvarte. Vendré a verte mañana y programaremos la cirugía para practicarte el legrado. **– se despidió el galeno tomando en cuenta que Susana estaría de acuerdo con lo decidido.

**- No tengo nada que hablar con Terry sobre esto, mi decisión esta tomada; quiero que mi hijo nazca, doctor… **- habló la mujer muy decidida de sí misma.

**- ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que has decidido?**

**- Totalmente doctor Reynolds, mi hijo vivirá aunque me cueste la vida.**

**- Esta bien Susana, yo respetaré tu decisión solo que tendremos que cuidarte más de lo normal, desgraciadamente aquí en Nueva York no hay un programa para tratar este tipo de gestaciones y lo que sé es que en Chicago hay un colega que es especialista en embarazos de alto riesgo, me pondré en contacto con él y le explicaré tu caso.**

**- Haga lo necesario doctor, no escatime en gastos.** – pidió la chica agradeciendo que su médico respetara su decisión. **– tengo el dinero suficiente para tratar todo lo que conlleva a esto. Lo único que quiero es que mi bebe venga al mundo con bien. **

El galeno se despidió de la rubia dándole las indicaciones correspondientes a la ama de llaves y salió de la habitación, dejando a una Susana pensativa.

**- Tú vas a vivir mi amor… tú tienes que vivir. **– decía la ojiazul acariciando su vientre de manera sonriente.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

La noche llegaba, la crema y nata de la sociedad de la ciudad de Nueva York hacían acto de presencia en las afueras del teatro más famoso de la calle Broadway, Candy venía del brazo de Owen Atkinson, el esposo de Karen ya que ella actuaría al lado de Terry como Julieta.

**- Vaya Owen, el teatro estará por demás lleno. **– hablaba la ojiverde un poco nerviosa, mientras que el esposo de Karen solo sonreía.

**- Es verdad, pero tú no te preocupes todo saldrá bien; además te ves hermosísima. **– le dijo Atkinson a lo que Candy sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

**- Pues esto es obra de tu flamante esposa, ella me escogió este hermoso atuendo. **

**- Te creo Candice, Karen tiene una gran aflicción por la moda; sino fuera porque el teatro y nuestro hijo la mantienen ocupada, ella es capaz de pasársela en los almacenes de ropa derrochando el dinero. **– dijo el moreno a lo que Candy no pudo evitar sonreír de solo imaginarse a su amiga y cómplice ya que Karen y su esposo sabían de la relación que ella y Terry mantenían en secreto.

**- Sí Karen llega a escuchar lo que me acabas de decir es capaz de mandarte a dormir a la bañera**.

Owen solo sonrió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del teatro para irse a su lugar ya que en menos de quince minutos la función comenzaría.

Y así fue, la actuación tanto de Terry como de Karen y el resto de la compañía fue magistral, por momentos, el ingles dirigía su mirar hacia el palco en donde se encontraba la rubia y ella solo sonreía mientras disfrutaba de la función; en su interior a pesar de que su bebe aún estaba muy pequeño pudo sentir un leve movimiento que eso la puso mucho más feliz. **- **_**Esta noche mi amor… esta noche te diré que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, por fin podremos ser felices… unidos por siempre… unidos los tres…**_ - pensaba la joven mientras veía como los actores se despedían del publico y el telón comenzaba a descender.

Cuando las luces del teatro se encendieron Owen y la rubia se dirigieron a una sala especial donde esperarían a sus parejas, ese lugar solo estarían los actores, sus familiares y uno que otro invitado; pasaron diez minutos y en aquella sala estaban poco más de treinta personas ya que parte de la prensa fueron invitados por el director y productor: Robert Hataway.

Cuando los actores principales hicieron acto de presencia en aquel pequeño recinto, los flashazos, aplausos y felicitaciones de la gente no se hicieron esperar, Karen que lucía muy elegante con un bello vestido en color negro y venía del brazo de su compañero de tablas quien lucía radiante portando un finísimo traje en color azul marino y camisa blanca y sin dejar atrás su rebeldía, se olvidó completamente de ponerse una corbata lo que hizo que Candy con solo verlo le sonriera ya que sabía que Terry odiaba los formalismos.

Karen se soltó del agarre de su compañero cuando divisó a su esposo con un bello ramo de rosas y se dirigió a su encuentro quien a su vez la recibió gustoso dándole un beso en sus labios, mismo que la actriz correspondió.

**- ¡Felicidades mi amor, estuviste magnifica eres la Julieta más hermosa que haya existido!** – saludó el moreno a su esposa.

**- Losé mi amor, eso no tiene duda alguna…** - respondió la castaña a lo que Candy sonrió y también la felicitó dándole un abrazo.

**- ¿Y a mi no va a felicitarme señorita pecas?** – preguntó en son de burla el ingles a la ojiverde lo que hizo que Candy se sonrojara un poco ya que ella no podía felicitar a su Romeo de la misma manera en que Owen lo hizo con Karen.

**- Sabes que me muero de ganas por hacerlo mi amor… **- dijo la joven en voz baja para que solo Terry la escuchara, mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo. **– pero esta noche te prometo que te daré eso y más mi vida… felicidades mi mocoso engreído. **

**- Es una promesa pecosa y más vale que la cumplas.** – le respondió el ingles mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Una voz proveniente de un sector de aquel salón los hizo que salieran de su ensoñación a las dos parejas y era precisamente la del director de la obra, llamó a sus protagonistas para que se acercarán junto a él, cuando el par de actores estuvieron con su director los flashazos, los aplausos y las mil y un felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, ellos solo se dedicaban a sonreír, Karen era la única que respondía las preguntas de la prensa ya que Grandchester solo se limitaba a contestar en monosílabos. Sin embargo el mismo Robert Hataway pidió la palabra a todos los invitados y pasando su brazo por detrás de la espalda del castaño, el director hizo un anuncio… un anuncio que alegró a la mayoría pero desconcertó a cuatro personas, entre ellos a una linda rubia pecosa.

**- Señoras y señores, como se habrán dado cuenta mi protagonista y uno de mis mejores actores desde que llegó a las filas de esta compañía, Terruce Grandchester; está actual y felizmente casado con una flamante ex actriz que desgraciadamente y desde muy temprano tuvo que dejar su muy prodigiosa carrera, Susana Marlowe… Bueno después de tres años de casados, Terry y Susana están esperando la llegada del que será su primer hijo… **

Al decir estás ultimas palabras, simplemente Karen miró desencajada a su director, Owen veía a su esposa, tanto el publico como la prensa y por supuesto Hataway aplaudían y felicitaban al actor por su pronta paternidad, pero… Candy solo ella contemplaba sin poder hablar con un nudo atravesado en su garganta a su amante, quien solo agachó su mirada, sin atreverse a mirar a la ojiverde.

_**¡- Felicidades joven Grandchester! **_

_**- Señor Grandchester, ¿el duque ya sabe que viene en camino su primer heredero? **_

_**- Terruce… se escucharon rumores que estaba próximo su divorcio con la señora Grandchester ¿Esto es cierto o declinarán por el bien de su hijo? **_

Eran las tantas preguntas que la prensa le hacía al joven actor, pero el ingles no respondió ninguna de ellas, cuando pudo reaccionar y fue porque su compañera le apretó su mano para que regresara a la realidad, buscó a Candy entre la gente pero para infortuna de este, la joven Andley ya no se encontraba en la sala.

Candy salió del teatro cuando escuchaba todas las preguntas que le hacía a Terry, totalmente aturdida quiso correr para alejarse lo más pronto de aquel lugar, pero cuando Owen vio que se retiraba, el moreno salió detrás de ella; deteniéndola a media calle.

**- ¡Candy por favor tranquilízate!** – le pedía el empresario tomándola de los hombros.

**- ¡¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dijo el Sr. Hataway? Van a tener un hijo! ¡Terry nunca se va divorciar de ella! **– sollozaba la joven abrazándose al cuerpo de Atkinson.

**- Tienes que esperar a que hables con él, tiene que darte una explicación.**

**- ¡No, no la hay! ¡Terry tiene que estar con ella y con su bebe, yo aquí salgo sobrando!** – se recriminaba la chica en medio de una crisis nerviosa.

**- ¡Yo tengo que salir de aquí, esta ciudad me esta volviendo loca y no es bueno para mi seguir aquí! ¡Por favor Owen llévame a la estación de trenes, tengo que salir a Chicago esta misma noche!** –pedía la joven aún muy nerviosa.

**- ¡No Candy, no puedo llevarte así; tienes que hablar esto con Terry, tienen que arreglar esta situación! **

Karen que salió a buscarlos los alcanzó y veía la manera en que se encontraba su amiga, simplemente la abrazó mientras que la rubia lloraba sin cesar repitiendo una y otra vez que lo de ella y Terry se había terminado.

**- ¡Se acabo Karen! ¡esto se acabo! **

**- ¡No Candy esto no se ha terminado, ven cariño vamos a mi casa para que te tranquilices!** – la alentaba la actriz mientras dirigía a su automóvil a la chica.

**- Owen iremos a la casa, por favor ve por Terry y llévalo allá, el muy idiota quiso salir corriendo tras de Candy pero no lo deje para no levantar sospechas.**

El moreno obedeció lo que su esposa le dijo y se encaminó hacia el teatro mientras que el par de mujeres iban rumbo a la residencia del matrimonio, Owen llegó hacia donde estaba el castaño y excusándose con Robert sacó a Terry de ahí y así ambos siguieron a Candy y a Karen.

La actriz manejaba intentando levantarle el animo a su amiga, pero todo era en vano, la rubia iba en total silencio y así era lo mismo en el automóvil de Terry quien por supuesto Owen conducía ya que por el estado en el que se encontraba el actor no era buena idea que él mismo condujera su coche.

El automóvil de la actriz se estacionó en el jardín de su residencia, la castaña ayudó a la ojiverde a bajar del mismo, la chica tenía su mirada perdida; solo se dejaba llevar por el andar de su amiga, cuando entraron, Karen llevó a Candy hacia la biblioteca.

**- Candy.** –llamó la actriz una vez que sentó a la chica en el sofá. **–Terry viene con Owen en su coche. –la ojiverde reaccionó al escuchar el nombre del ingles. **–los dejaremos solos para que hablen.

La rubia asentó con un sí como respuesta ya un poco más calmada, inmediatamente se le vino a la mente su bebe y se dio cuenta que no era bueno ponerse en el estado en el que se puso a la salida del teatro.

**- Tengo que arreglar esta situación, ya he tomado una decisión…** - Karen al oír esto último se agachó a la altura de las rodillas de la chica y tomando su mentón le respondió**. –Espero que no te equivoques en lo que estás haciendo, que esto no sea el motivo para terminar lo que tanto trabajo les costó a ti y a Terruce construir. **

**- Gracias Karen… gracias por todo. **– fue lo último que dijo la joven a la actriz mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas, ya que escuchó la voz de Terry llamándola desde la entrada de la casa.

La castaña salió de aquella estancia al ver de pie a su compañero de tablas, la mujer solo le toco el hombro en señal de apoyo y se reunió con su esposo quien la esperaba en el pequeño bar de su amplia sala.

**- ¿Crees que lleguen a un acuerdo? **– preguntó el empresario mientras le servía una copa de brandy a su esposa.

**- Eso espero mi amor.** – respondió dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

**- ¡Maldita Susana, siempre se sale con la suya! **– sus ojos furiosos denotaban el coraje y la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, Owen que estaba a su lado soltó un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al ver el enojo de su esposa.

Una puerta se abría en aquella biblioteca, la rubia se puso de pie al sentir la presencia de Terry mirándolo fijamente a aquel par de zafiros que la habían enamorado desde que lo conoció en aquel barco camino a Inglaterra, sin decir nada ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un abrazo, un abrazo que olía a despedida pero también a que nada ni nadie los iba a separar, el ingles busco con su boca los labios de su pecosa, mientras que Candy se dejaba llevar por aquella caricia que le prodigaba su amante.

**- Tenemos que hacer algo mi amor, yo apenas hoy en la tarde me esteré del embarazo de Susana.** –hablaba el castaño aún abrazándola y acariciando con su mano las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas de la rubia.

**- Terry, es tan difícil para mí todo esto… saber que está será la última vez en que estemos así. **

El actor solo observó como Candy comenzaba a alejarse de su agarre, y no pudo evitar el enojo y la frustración de saber que nuevamente, ella había decidido por los dos.

**- ¡No no Candy no te iras… no quiero renunciar a ti, me niego rotundamente a eso! **–gritó encolerizado lo que hizo que ella también se exaltara.

**- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta Terry? ¡Vas a tener un hijo con ella! **–también gritó pero se detuvo a continuar hacerlo por el bien de su bebe.

**- ¡Pero Susana ya firmó el divorcio y hemos decidido que criaremos a nuestro hijo de manera separada! ¡Por Dios Candy, no será el primero ni el último niño que crezca sin que sus padres estén juntos; si lo sabré yo! **

**- ¡Y es por eso que no debemos continuar con lo nuestro! ¿No recuerdas lo que hace años me dijiste allá en Escocia?** -replicó la joven con dejo de nostalgia.

**- ¿A que viene todo eso? **– cuestionó un tanto aturdido por la pregunta de Candy. **–Estamos hablando del presente, no de cosas del pasado.**

La rubia mostró una media sonrisa de lado, suspiro pesadamente volviendo a acercarse hacia el castaño quien la recibió en sus brazos mientras la joven se acunaba en ellos.

**- En aquel tiempo me mencionaste que tú no querías convertirte en tu padre, que él por cuestiones de su título nobiliario no pudo permanecer al lado de tu madre y criarte los dos juntos. Por eso mi amor… **- levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas y con su mano izquierda acaricio la blanca mejilla del muchacho. **– Ya he tomado una decisión, debemos separarnos… ese bebe tiene que crecer junto con sus padres. Es tan difícil para mí saber que esta es la última vez que estemos así, la última vez donde podré besarte… **- hipaba del llanto mientras Terry la abraza ya con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

**- ¡Pecosa no es justo, no quiero separarme de ti! **– pedía el castaño viendo a los ojos de la rubia.

**- Mi vida jamás ha sido justa y no se porque me ha tocado vivirla así… ahora me estoy dando cuenta que lo nuestro no esta escrito, que por más que tratemos de estar juntos al final sucede algo grande que nos separa. Ahora tienes que asumir tu responsabilidad, ese pequeñito no tiene la culpa de nada.**

**- No sabes como me hubiera gustado que fueses tú la mujer que engendrara ese bebe, deberías ser tú la madre de mis hijos. **

Al escuchar esto último, Candy se alejó inmediatamente del agarre del mayor dirigiéndose hacia uno de los rincones, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar; definitivamente no iba a decirle a Terry que ella también estaba embarazada, ¿Por qué? Aún no lo sabía con exactitud, pero simplemente el embarazo de Susana tenía mucho más ventajas que el de ella, puesto que ella era la aún esposa del actor, mientras que ella era la "otra"

**- Pero no lo es… y es por eso que no puedes evadir tu responsabilidad. **–terco de manera tozuda para que el ingles no notara su nerviosismo.

**- ¡Y no lo estoy haciendo, no voy a negar a mi hijo! **– el joven se acercó lo suficiente mientras la chica estaba de espaldas hacia él, pero se tensó un poco al sentirse rodeada en los fuertes brazos de su amante. **– por eso te pido que no te vayas de mi lado, podremos salir juntos de todo esto mi amor… **

**- Como te lo dije anteriormente, me hubiera gustado que aquí en este lugar. **–Terry bajó sus manos para posarlos en el vientre de la rubia. **– se estuviera albergando ese bebito, que fueras tú la madre de mi hijo. **

Candy nuevamente se tensó al sentir las caricias del actor sobre su vientre, pero inmediatamente se separó de él volviéndose a alejar de su agarre, el castaño al sentirse rechazado de la rubia simplemente se sintió derrotado.

**- Pero no lo es y nunca lo será, porque esto se acaba aquí mismo y ahora.** –respondió decidida y sin inmutarse en sus palabras.

**- Esta bien Candy, lo haré… de nueva cuenta estas decidiendo por los dos. **–dijo el también decisivo. **–Pero quiero que sepas que solo habrá una mujer en mi vida, y esa eres tú.**

**- Y para mí solo hay un hombre, y ese eres tú; pero nosotros no tenemos ningún futuro juntos, lo único que tenemos es todos los bellos recuerdos y momentos que pasamos mientras duro esto.**

**- Te amo pecosa. **– susurró el castaño fundiéndose en los labios de la joven. **–perdóname mi amor, perdóname por todas las tonterías que he cometido y te han lastimado. **– pedía nuevamente volviéndola a besar mientras que Candy lloraba desconsoladamente.

**- No lo digas mi amor… tú no hiciste nada malo.** – pidió ahora ella mirándolo directamente a sus orbes en color zafiro. **–Escúchame bien Terry… no me arrepiento ni un solo segundo de lo que pase contigo, pero esta historia ya se escribió y este es su final.**

**- ¡No digas eso, por favor no lo digas!...** -murmuró el chico al intentar tomar con sus manos el rostro de la pecosa.

- **¡Pero es verdad, es verdad! **– se apresuró a decir la rubia intentando retirar de su rostro las manos del actor. **–necesito decirte esto, despedirme de ti. **–volvieron a abrazarse al mismo tiempo que lloraban

**- Candy… mi Candy…** - susurraba el ingles cerca de la oreja de la pecosa.

**- Que bonito se escucha mi nombre en tus labios. **– y nuevamente se volvieron a besar pero esta vez de manera más demandante, ella paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del muchacho, mientras que él la sujetaba firmemente de su cintura, como queriéndose fundir en su cuerpo.

La rubia a duras penas corto el beso, comenzó a encaminarse hacia la puerta para salir de ahí, pero la mano de Terry posándose sobre su brazo se lo impedía.

**- No por favor no te vayas… **- y nuevamente la volvía a abrazar, estrechándola por última vez en sus brazos.

**- ¡Adiós, adiós mi amor, se feliz mi vida!** – le pidió la joven acariciando con su mano la mejilla del castaño.

**- ¡No me pidas eso porque no lo haré… pensaré en ti siempre mi pecosa, siempre estarás en mis pensamientos! **

**¡- No Terry por favor no lo digas… no debes de pensar en mi, solo en tu mente debe de vivir tu mujer y tu hijo! ¡Trata de no hacerlo, como yo lo haré contigo, tengo que sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón para siempre! **– pidió la rubia nuevamente juntando su frente con la del actor.

**Adiós Terry… adiós mocoso engreído… **- se despidió y ahora sí se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida sin mirar atrás y dejando a un Terry completamente abatido en llanto.

El matrimonio Atkinson al ver a la pecosa salir completamente abatida en llanto, inmediatamente se acercaron a ella, Karen quien no pudo reprimir las lágrimas al ver el estado tan triste en el que se encontraba su amiga, simplemente se abrazó con ella. Owen entró al despacho y pudo divisar a un Terry totalmente derrotado, quiso acercarse pero solo se quedo ahí de pie, contemplándolo, se le hacía tan sorprendente el echo de que estuviera en ese estado ya que no era el Grandchester que el comúnmente conocía. Simplemente el carácter frío del compañero de tablas de su esposa, era lo que lo caracterizaba y ese que estaba enfrente suyo claramente lo desconocía.

**- Terminamos Karen… esto se acabo; Terry y yo nunca podremos estar juntos.**

**- Pero piénsalo bien amiga.** –pidió la castaña limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

**- Ya esta decidido.** –la rubia se separo del abrazo de la actriz, miró su reloj de pulsera y concluyó. **–todavía tengo tiempo de pasar por el departamento de Terry, cambiarme y tomar el tren de las once.**

**- La historia nuevamente se repite Candy. **–habló Karen de manera seria. **–como aquella vez, partes en el tren de las once. Solo que aquella ocasión nevaba.**

**- Esta noche también esta nevando Karen.** –sentenció la pecosa mirando fijamente a su amiga. **–pero es aquí adentro y es más fría que aquella vez. **–indico señalando su pecho a la altura de su corazón.

**- Pero como aquella ocasión, podré reponerme…**

**- ¿Y Terry podrá reponerse? ¿Crees que él si pueda superarlo?**

**- Tiene que hacerlo Karen, tiene que hacerlo por el bien de su bebe.**

**- Me es tan difícil comprender, ¿Cómo es posible que ambos se den por vencidos tan pronto? **– cuestionó la actriz mostrando algo de ira en sus palabras.

**- Las circunstancias son muchas, pero fuimos tan ingenuos en querer aferrarnos a algo que nunca podrá ser.** –explicó Candy volviendo a llorar.

**- Lo mejor será que no vayas al departamento de Terry, si quieres puedo prestarte algo de ropa y yo misma te llevaré a la estación, luego me ocuparé de tu equipaje y te lo enviaré a Chicago por paquetería. ¿Te parece mejor?**

**- Esta bien, tienes razón… ya no quiero ver nada que me haga recordarlo…**

Quince minutos pasaron y mientras el esposo de Karen llevó a Terry a su departamento, la actriz hacía lo mismo con la rubia pero en esta ocasión la acompaño hasta la estación de trenes, estaban a tan solo media hora de las once de la noche.

La actriz todavía algo enfadada por la decisión de su rubia amiga se despidió de ella ya que el anunciante de la estación pedía a los pasajeros que abordarán los vagones.

**- Deseo de todo corazón que logres superarlo querida… sigo sin entender porque paso esto. **

**- Gracias Karen, gracias a ti y a tu esposo por haberme ayudado… por favor amiga…**-pedía la ojiverde nuevamente volviendo a llorar. **–cuídalo mucho, no dejes que vuelva a caer en la bebida, y lo más importante… que quiera mucho a su hijo. **

**- ¿No se porque pides que quiera al causante de su separación? ese niño solo les trajo desgracias a ti y a él. **

**- Porque ese bebito no tiene la culpa de nada, él no pidió venir al mundo. Vamos Karen tú eres madre y no te gustaría que tu esposo no quiera a tu hijo. **– musito la joven lo que hizo que la actriz comprendiera lo que Candy le había pedido.

**- Creo que tienes razón… pero ¿Y tú? ¿que pasará contigo? **

**- Yo estaré bien… te escribiré para decirte como estoy y te preguntaré por él.**

**- Esta bien Candy como quieras. **–suspiro resignada y abrazándose a su amiga ya que pronto partiría para siempre de esa ciudad. **–cuídate mucho pequeña.**

La rubia correspondió al abrazo de su amiga y cómplice y comenzó a adentrarse al vagón e inmediatamente se dirigió al camarote privado que había solicitado, tumbándose en la cama y comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a hacer mella en su mente, se materializaban como una película, los besos, las caricias, las muchas veces en que hicieron el amor, el día en que se había enterado de su embarazo, los recuerdos iban y venían mientras que la joven lloraba sin cesar, despidiéndose ahora sí y para siempre del que sería y es el único y gran amor de su vida…

**- Nunca te olvidaré mi amor… y menos aún que dentro de mi esta desarrollándose nuestro hijo… espero y algún día me perdones por habértelo ocultado. Y también a ti hijito mío.** –le hablaba a su vientre, acariciándolo suavemente. **–perdóname por haberte negado la posibilidad de que conocieras a tu padre… **

Lo mismo era en el departamento del ingles, ahí se encontraba solo y totalmente en penumbras, con un vaso de whisky en sus manos…

**- Adiós para siempre mi amor… adiós mi querida mona pecosa…**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR! SEGUIRE ESCONDIDA PARA QUE NO ME LINCHEN POR LA BASOFIA QUE ACABO DE ESCRIBIR.. Y BUENO TEMO DERCIRLES QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTA POR DEMAS MUCHO MAS ATURDIDO Y TRAGICO QUE ESTE… PERO BUENO AGRADEZCO PROFUNDAMENTE A LAS CHICAS QUE ME DEJARON SU COMENTARIO AL FINAL DEL EPISODIO PASADO…**_


	6. NOTA ACLARATORIA

HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS LAS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO EN ESTA HISTORIA….

YA SE QUE LAS TENGO TERRIBLEMENTE OLVIDADAS EN ESTA HISTORIA, SI SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS POR DEJARLAS ASI CON LA INCERTIDUMBRE DE NO DARLES SEÑALES NI NADA HACERCA DE LOS PERSONAJES…

EL CAPITULO 7 YA ESTA EN PROCESO Y SERA UN CAPITULO LARGO ESO SE LOS PUEDO ASEGURAR, ESTA HISTORIA TENGO PLANEADA TERMINARLA, NO LA DEJARE EN EL OLVIDO SE LOS PROMETO Y SE LOS CUMPLIRE….

DE LAS DEMAS HISTORIA, REFIRIENDOME A LA DE DARK GIFT, TAMBIEN LES DARE EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, NO LES DIRE CUANDO PORQUE NO TENGO AUN FECHA EXACTA YA QUE DE ESA HISTORIA NO HE ESCRIBIDO NI MEDIA LINEA DE PARRAFO, TENGO LA IDEA Y HE CREADO UN BORRADOR DEL CAPITULO PERO AUN NO LA HE TERMINADO YA QUE ME ESTOY CONCENTRANDO 100% EN LA DE UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE, PORQUE YA ME URGE TERMINARLA….

ESPERO Y ME PUEDAN ESPERAR (SI YO SE Q NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS EN PEDIRLES QUE ME ESPEREN) PERO LES PROMETO QUE EN MENOS DE UN MES LES ENTREGARE EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE GRACIAS A USTEDES A TENIDO MAS DEL ÉXITO DE LO Q ESPERABA…

LES MANDO BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y MUCHO ANIMO…

QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA SIEMPRE!


End file.
